Destined to Die 2: Flames of Rebirth
by MayrisErin
Summary: Trapped in a world of cataclysmic mechanisms under the authority of a terrifying queen, Terra is kept out of time and space. With such little evidence as to her whereabouts, can Kuja save her before the fall of the empire strikes back at her?
1. Reunion

_**Welcome to Part 2 of Destined to Die! I want to express a big thanks to all my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Particularly Fighter Oblivion! :DD **_

_**For this part, it will follow Kuja and his side. I am so glad I got this far and I hope that my writing will improve. Please let me know what you think of my new, but not permanent, style of writing. Let me know I still have some faithful readers out there! **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Mayris**_

**_EDIT: I got the chance to correct a few things, xD Had some grammatical mishaps, lmao, so I corrected them where I saw them. I'm going to type up chapter two, :D I'm limited with computer time, so updating will be every other week or so, but next monday, I can't get to a computer, sadly, but I will be writing. I'm updating my fanfic on notebook paper, but I end up writing more than I can type and it's odd getting back into typing mode when I'm away from a keyboard so much. I'll get back into the mode soon though, xDDD Thanks again to all of my wonderful readers! I love you all!_**

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Hah! You call that acting?" he asked, flipping his hair back with an unimpressed motion of his arms.

The blond man raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one flaunting about acting all feminine and fussing over my hair like a woman," he retorted. "Wh-what are you doing!?" he growled angrily.

Kuja glanced back over, having tuned him out from the moment Zidane had opened his mouth. "Relocating the props. You see, the castle bridge is far too high and will undoubtedly cause accidents were it to fall and having the boat so close to it would open up the possibility of injury," he explained.

"What!? Marcus and Cinna will take care of that! And, not to mention, I trust anything Tantalus builds. The only way anything they make could be damaged is by direct, intentional attack," he argued.

Kuja's gaze had diverted. He was gazing up toward the royal balcony. "Mhm…" he said absently. "Oh! Red alert! Garnet's on the move!" he hissed, pulling the tall, black hat down over his eyes. It was adorned with a red border around the base. He pulled the long, red and black coat more securely over him.

Zidane dove behind one of the building props, heart racing madly. With only a small glance of her appearance, he was going crazy and his face was already crimson. Even through the hysteria he was feeling, he managed a smile behind his cupped hand. She had gotten taller and her hair was back to its full, rich length. Her eyes held that glimmer of light innocence and the hunger for adventure. The changes she had gone through had left him anxious for the day to arrive. The only obstacle was the fact that she appeared everywhere. It was getting harder and harder to hide. He enjoyed the rush though. Like a game.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Garnet sighed, feeling a tinge of disappointment. Her delicate hands rested on the embossed banister and she looked out once more, trying to ease her unsteady heart. She'd thought she saw him. But that had been happening a lot lately. She had imagined him buying supplies in the market, talking to Steiner in the conference room and even escorting a few children to the schoolhouse.

Maybe her longing to see him was getting to her. All the times of loneliness were weighting down. But no, she couldn't show weakness under that small, yet gaping strain. Garnet Til Alexandros XVII had to be there for her subjects. She needed to show strength for her people. They had endured devastating losses and many of them were still in fragile condition.

Reconstruction had gone well. She made sure to thank Ember Evans personally. He had been heading it since the beginning. A lot of weight had been taken from her shoulders thanks to him. Strangely, he had declined an offer to be a royal guard. This puzzled her for a moment until he mentioned that he already had the difficult, but important job of protecting his younger sister. After the explanation, he simply bowed and walked away. Apparently, he wanted nothing to do with the military, she found out later as his visits lessened.

She heard a rumor that one of his brothers had fallen severely ill. This concerned her and she wanted to help, but Ember didn't seem the type of person who would accept charities. Although, it did not dissuade her from feeling a strong sympathy for him. Perhaps her flaw in being a ruler was becoming too attached to her subjects.

She looked over the ground, eyes eventually resting upon the tall, charcoal-haired man with harsh crimson eyes. As he walked, she gathered her courage. Tonight would bring a change. She would move on and become more aware of those around her instead of remaining selfish and dragging out her sorrows. Smiling, she quickly pulled from the balcony, moving through the halls toward the ground level. The long, white dress was cumbersome, making her speed slow dramatically.

As she reached the courtyard, he glanced over. "Mr. Evans," she huffed, regaining her breath. He bowed and looked up with a concerned face. With haste, she straightened her dress, now feeling silly. He had somewhat become a crutch to her; a figure of comfort. She had grown up as an only child, finding strength and comfort from Doctor Tot—who seemed more like a father figure—and from works of literature featuring characters she felt she could empathize; mostly works by Lord Avon who tended to write inspirational works.

"Your Majesty," ember addressed respectfully, offering a bow beneath the large wooden beam secured upon his shoulder.

She pulled from the archway and motioned for him to walk with her. Without a word, the two set off.

From a distance, Zidane watched them both walk. "Who is that?" he asked, looking to all the faces of Tantalus. He received shrugs and blank faces. Kuja chuckled and put an arm about his shoulders, pulling him into the earshot of a whisper. "My poor, baby brother…" he tutted. "Seems the Queen fancies a potential suitor."

Zidane's eyes widened. "H-huh!?" Jerking away, he turned with his mouth hanging in shock. "A… a suitor!?" This… no! What bad timing! It's her 18th birthday and of COURSE I should have considered that she might begin to fancy someone else!" He paused, stammering for another sentence. "N-no… No! I won't have it!" Whipping around to see them again, he hesitated. He stepped forward, but tried to stop himself at the same time. Kuja circled him from behind, grinning widely. With a hard shove, he sent Zidane stumbling forward. He staggered and then ran full-speed, ducking behind statues and jumping onto walls, easily following and then laying in wait. Watching the two cautiously.

Ember handed the heavy beam over to two young teens and sent them off to help set up the amp theater for the play.

Garnet led the way toward one fo the many gardens. Sitting on the ledge of a fountain, she looked down to the water. Ember joined her, plopping down beside her casually. His eyes held boredom, as if he would be getting some kind of a lecture.

She smiled to him and said, "Are you excited about the play tonight?"

He shrugged. "Not going."

"Mmm… I see. Is it your brother?"

He nodded. "Seems like it."

"What's wrong with him?"

"High fever, low blood pressure… Now he's delirious. His sentences aren't connecting very well."

She nodded slowly and hesitated as she said, "W-we could.. have a specialist from Lindblum visit and heal him.:"

He looked over. "I appreciate your offer, Majesty, but it's unnecessary to trouble yourself with such small affairs."

Garnet met his gaze, looking to him pleadingly. "I… want to help you…" she stated, placing a light hand on his forearm. A small moment passed as he looked to her distantly.

"Queen Garnet…" he began slowly, standing to face her. "I appreciate your concern, words of comfort and your desire to help… however, there is a limit to what I will accept."

She sighed, standing as well. She held her head to the ground and then gripped his hands in hers. "Ember… I need strength…" her voice was low and cracking with the sound of sorrow weighing her down.

He did not pull from her grasp. "My Queen, you have brigade after brigade of soldiers watching over. Do they not provide reasonable strength for your position?"

She shook her head and looked up, face burdened with pain. "I want to ask you something."

He cocked his head sideways. "I'll listen," he agreed.

Drawing a breath, she said, "You're a wonderful support to me. A good friend. You've done your best to be there for me in my times of trial and changed." She paused and he gestured for her to continue. Biting her lip a little, she asked, "Might you be willing to stand by my side… and guide me in the ruling of the people of Alexandria?" She spoke the words as if she was speaking through a mask. It wasn't her saying the words, but one of her fictional characters she conjured when she needed to fake strength or get through something difficult. She was using her own defense mechanism to move on.

Ember's eyebrows furrowed. The fancy footwork of her words hid nothing but her childishness from him. This was a proposal. She wasn't in love with him. Not _that_ way. He knew it. She knew it. The only bond between them was friendship. The only way it would develop into more than that would be through a test of chance. He was by no means a prince. He wasn't even Alexandrian. Ember was born in Dali. When he was a lad, he worked with Pa on the fields. What kind of a princess married a farmer?

Garnet was being hasty. She was young, lovely, and had a taste for adventure. Ember was older by a few years; calmer. He was quiet, reserved, and, much of the time, tired. She would easily get bored with him. He knew her potential exceeded his ability. He could not please her and he wasn't one to settle into the life of the upper class.

He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. Leaning his head back, he caught sight of a moving rope from around the trellis. He followed the rope and noticed a bit of movement from behind a rather large wall of vines. A face poked through and looked to Garnet pleadingly. Ember recognized that face from somewhere, but failed to place it. Shoulder-length blond hair and translucent, blue eyes.

Ember easily saw through his expression and his gaze wandered back to Garnet. She looked to him anxiously. He gripped her hands in his and fell to one knee, lips pressing lightly upon the back of her hand. "Your Majesty" he said softly, eyes looking truthfully into hers. "It is kind of you to ask a peasant such as I a question that powerful. I am absolutely honored." He paused. "Howe3ver, you know as well as I that you're waiting for someone. Please, My Queen, have faith," he stated softly, gripping her hand reassuringly. Moments later, he stood, bowing to her once more and stepping out of the small garden. He headed back to work.

Zidane sighed in relief and a part of him was hurting to see Garnet struggling with her own emotions. All his planning was already in motion. There was no reason to risk deflating all their hard work.

Holding back these little urges was the hardest discipline. It took everything in him to keep from jumping down from the trellis, scooping her into his arms and holding her closely. No. Tonight had the perfect timing.

As Garnet made her way back toward the castle, Zidane fell behind in silent footfalls, staying out of sight were she to turn suddenly.

Once the castle doors closed behind her, he caught up with Ember, locating him working on the stage. He leaned against the pillar, smirking as he folded his arms. "How did you know?"

"Hmm?" Ember grunted, glancing back to Zidane. "Know what?"

"That I was there, for one. And that I love her."

Ember sighed, kneeling to the threshold of the stage, signaling a mechanic to throw him the rope from below. "Your eyes."

"huh?"

"Translucent like the waves of water, but that just makes them easier to read." He grunted as he tied the rope taught, knotting it with practiced skill. "I've seen you before," he added. "once I connected your face with the Queen's, I remembered. Love is easy to see, but you two were connected. Two years ago, I remembered you and Tantalus kidnapped Garnet when she was a princess. My little sister persuaded me to take her to the play that night. We got in by offering our skills to assist with the stage assembly. We're not nobles, but we aren't desperate enough to rooftop gaze like my two younger twin brothers." He stood, securing the front of the backdrop, having moved upstage. He sighed again, suppressing a yawn. "Anyway, when the theatre ship uprooted from the ground, my sister was nearly crushed by a beam. After I intercepted the blow, I looked up in time to see that Garnet was with you and your crew, attempting to escape Alexandria and the wrath of Brahne." He stood once more, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Zidane blinked, almost like someone had struck him with a pebble. "You… remember me from two years ago?" he laughed. "Wow! A sharp mind ya got there!"

Ember shook his head. "Mind's normal. Your ship nearly killed my baby sister…" he glared dangerously.

"Eheh…" he shuddered, backing away.

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled. "She's gotten herself into enough messes lately. An entire Angel of Death ordeal to boot." He lifted a heavy board, scratching his head tiredly and seemingly unaffected by its weight. "Now where does this go again?" he mumbled.

Zidane was caught by the phrase 'Angel of Death'. "What's her name?"

"Whose?"

"Hers!"

"What?"

"The girl! I mean—your sister! What's her name?"

Ember turned, raising an eyebrow. "Why would I tell a pervert like you?"

Zidane reddened. "Perver—what makes you say that!? I just want to know your sister's name!" There was a long pause between the two. He added, "Please?"

Ember sighed, scratching his head. "Terra."

Zidane's mind reeled as realization hit like a wave of icy water. "Terra… Evas…?"

"No, no. Evans. With an N…" he trailed off. "You know her?"

Slowly, Zidane shook his head, looking morbid. "I know her Angel of Death."

Ember blinked, staring at Zidane in boredom. A long moment passed and Ember splashed Zidane with a bucket of water.

"Ack! Hey!" Zidane exclaimed, shaking his arms. "What's the big idea!?"

Ember looked toward the stage. "You looked dumb with your mouth wide open and your arms out. You're still a child," he mumbled, going off to secure the ropes.

Zidane glared, making angry motions behind Ember. As he turned away, fumingly, he easily remembered the evening they whisked Dagger away. Ember paused, remembering as well.

**~Two Years Eariler~ The night of the play 'I Want To Be Your Canary'~**

Town square was a good sight. The place to be to see everything in a city. A good pastime for a wandering thief like Zidane before a big performance.

"Embeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Terra whined, tugging his arm. "Please?" she pouted. He looked back to his book. Terra wanted to see the sights of the nobles swarming in that would be attending the play. "The theater ship is already here! They might need a few more people to help out with maintenance!" She continued pulling on his arm, wondering why it felt so heavy. He wouldn't even budge!

He lifted the arm she was tugging and easily turned the page.

"Hey! Are you even LISTENING!?" she bellowed.

Ember glanced up. "Yeah," he shrugged.

"Please, please, please!"

"Please… what?"

She growled, kicking his shin.

"Ow! What is it?" he growled.

"I want to see the play. Do you think we could offer some help to the troupe?"

"Why?" he went back to his book.

"Ember!" she cried. Sighing, she moved toward the castle. "I'm going on my own~"

"Mhm~" he responded sarcastically. "You can't even tie your shoes right."

"Wh-what was that!?"

"You're useless. A klutz like you would only hinder their efforts."

"But—"

"Thought you were leaving," he glanced up.

She pouted. "What if I get kidnapped?"

"Lesson learned?" he suggested.

"Jerk."

"Wuss."

"…Geezer…"

"Baby."

"Old fart!"

"Klutz."

"You Arse!" she screamed, causing a silence.

He blinked, looking up darkly. She covered her mouth, fearful of his glare.

Zidane looked over, interested in the fact that there was a girl and also interested that she had called someone a profanity.

Without a word, Ember stood, closing his book, and began walking toward the castle, Terra in tow. "You want to see the play?" he grumbled angrily. "Fine."

Despite his accommodation, Terra knew he was upset. He walked fast, gripping her hand painfully hard. She was afraid he might manage to break it.

"E-Ember…" she stammered, afraid of provoking him farther but not wanting to end up hurt physically. There was no choice but to walk. It was hard to keep from falling behind. Ember was so fast and too strong to break from.

It took everything in Ember to keep from admonishing her. But she was sixteen. She should have her freedom of word, spoken or written. But to disrespect _him… _Well, he _had _provoked her… a little.

Zidane weaved his way through, easily reaching the theatre ship before them.

As Ember neared the art of transit, he slowed. "Apologize." He stopped, waiting for her to answer.

"What?" Terra asked, puzzled.

"I'm taking you to the play. :east you can do is say you're sorry," he mumbled.

Terra nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry." She still felt a little bitter, but it was quickly vanishing. "May I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"You're crushing my fingers…"

He let her go quickly. "Oh. Sorry, Ter."

Zidane walked over. "Hey," he waved.

"Hmm?" Ember growled.

Zidane grinned widely. "We could use a few extra hands. Oh! A girl!" he grinned even wider. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Ah… um… it's Terra," she blushed.

He sashayed over. "Terra… how would you like a personalized tour of the Prima Vista? Hosted by moi?"

His grin sagged as a bucket of water was thrown in his face. "Skirtchasers like you have no purpose flirting with my baby sister," Ember grumbled coldly, moving to help out with the stage.

**~Flashback end~**

Ember and Zidane turned. Simultaneously, they pointed to one another and exclaimed, "You!"

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

A stringed instrument plucked lightly in the corner of the tavern. The smell of steamy, delicious food wafted through the air. A young, blooming waitress delivered two bowls of warm, Soup Du Confuse to the table, looking between them skeptically before resuming her duties.

Zidane stirred the soup nervously and then asked, "So… what changed your mind about me? A guy who throws water in another's face isn't too prompted to then take that someone out for a free meal." He took a spoonful of the soup, devouring it.

"My sister disappeared two years ago. A few months prior, she was abducted by someone and then returned, but then left again on a journey. She never told me why. On the night Bahamut assaulted Alexandria, she was touched and branded by the Angel of Death. When she was kidnapped, I had feared she was dead. As time went on, I noticed a change in her after her return. It was slow, but she began to lose her motivation. Terra stopped eating, and she opted to watch the sky instead of sleep. One morning, she just up and left. I've not seen or heard from her since."

Zidane paused in his grazing. "So… what does this have to do with me?"

"You said you knew _her_ Angel of Death. Who is he?"

Hesitantly, Zidane put his bowl down. He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose and leaned forward, rubbing his eyes. "Well… it's a difficult subject to explain… for me, that is. There was a time when I was called an Angel of Death. And another when my brother was referred to such as well. I hardly believe it's fair to say that either of us did anything of our own accord. I know I didn't do anything that went against my own morals though. I was busy helping to stop my brother from destroying Gaia… as well as Queen Brahne… and Garland."

Ember blosed his eyes and nodded, taking in the most important piece of information. "So your brother stole my sister away."

"Hey, hey! Don't be hasty! Even if the guy was evil, he's had a change of heart. Neither of us have exactly been… kicking for two years either."

"What do you mean?"

"We were trapped insi—"

"Zidane!" Blank exclaimed, rushing over. "Where in the blazes have you been!? What are you eating? Hey, share the wealth, man!" He took the seat beside Zidane and stole the bowl from under his nose. "Get to Tantalus. Boss needs ya!" he ordered between bites.

Zidane looked to Blank sourly and stretched, standing up. "Thanks for the meal, Ember," he yawned. "See ya back at the ship if you intend on helping out some more."

Ember watched him leave and then followed soon after.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"C'mon! We're gonna be LATE!" Eiko whined, stomping.

"I see no point in this silly occasion," Mikoto said, cocking her head to the side.

"Ahh! Don't you know ANYTHING!? I thought those black mages change you at least a little bit!"

Mikoto shrugged. "What do I care if we're invited to a play?"

Eiko growled, "Ooooh! What's wrong with you!? The invites are from Zidane! We gotta go! It means he's alive! Get it in that bimbo brain of yours!"

Mikoto thought about it. "Alright, I will not protest."

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"An invitation, huh? Not even for a rematch…" Amarant clenched his fist. "Who does he think he is!? Promises me a challenge and then forgets completely. I'll show him!"

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"Puck Irontail, where are you!?" Freya called, anger elevating quickly as she stormed up the stairs.

"Freya, dear, please do not fret. You know how he is," Fratley insisted, stopping her and putting an arm about her coaxingly.

She put her hand to her mouth. "Yes, but…" She closed her eyes and nodded. "I know he'll be fine, but this is horrid timing. Zidane is alive and he goes off without a word. Not even a note!" she crossed her arms.

"Please, I'm sure he's fine. He's strong, sharp and has astounding ways of gathering information. My love, I'm sure he's halfway to Alexandria by now. We should be on our way too. Regent Cid, Lady Hilda and Eiko are surely on their way with everyone else."

She smiled. "I believe you are right."

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

…7 months earlier…

"I'm telling you. We're lost," Kuja griped, trudging behind Zidane. He wore a light tunic that easily flowed with the movement of the wind, tired at the midchest with leather strings. A pair of dark trousers tuched inside a pair of brown, leather boots suited his lower half. Traveling such a long way on foot would cause his previous apparel to become cumbersome. He did manage to salvage his waist wrape. It was just as light as everything else, but it felt strange dressing so… modest.

Zidane glowered ahead, trying to ignore the eighth complaint from his companion. At this point, he would have preferred traveling with Rusty. He couldn't understand why Kuja had to complain or stop and rest every ten minutes.

"You're not listening to me, you silly underling!" he shouted, stomping his foot.

Taking in a deep breath, Zidane turned, looking glum and somewhat scary. "Y'know, I hear pansies wilt in the desert," he said darkly. "To think, you lived in it once. Feeling guilty that you made me trudge through it in search of Oelivert?"

He scoffed, "I let you ride my luxury craft. I feel no guilt." He paused, "But I am grateful you performed that favor for me."

"Anytime. What are captives and slaves for anyway?" he noted sarcastically.

Kuja sighed, "So much for forgiveness." They continued walking. Half an hour passed before he said, "Why is it… I did not die?"

Zidane inspected the tall mountains that stood before them, trying to remember where the path back to Conde Petie was. "I'm not really sure. Luck, pheraps?"

"I'm serious."

He sighed, pressing a palm to his forehead. They had to be off by at least four miles. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but now isn't the time to ask philosophical questions. Why don't you try asking the goddess or something?" He then grumbled something about 'annoying Narcissist' before continuing his search. He was beginning to miss the map Blank had given him which was rudely skewered by one of the branches of the Iifa Tree.

Kuja looked to him in shock. "So… it wasn't a dream then?"

Zidane stopped, seemingly frozen. "I… was hoping it was."

"The warriors throughout space and time…"

"And their nemesis counterparts summoned by Chaos."

"Was I… really a puppet to another's hand?" He looked down to his hands, suddenly feeling ill. "Ahahahahahah!" He drew a breath, sitting upon a rock and looking resentfully to the skies. "I-isn't it ironic?" He laughed again, not heartily, but rather forced. "Am I always to live as a pawn beneath another's hand? A mere… marionette…? Not even a lead… but… an extra…?" he choked a little, covering his eyes.

Zidane clenched his fists, looking up now. The skies were clear. Mist free. The sun beamed down on them warmly and the wind blew calmingly. Zidane closed his eyes, feeling heavy with tears. He remembered their time in that dimension with ambivalence. His friends. His enemies. Was any of it even real? Was it all a fabricated fantasy or dream which was shared between he and Kuja? Everything had seemed real. "Just to be sure…" he started, "The crystals…?"

"Yeah… the finale?"

Zidane looked down. "Perhaps it was to teach us all something…" he nodded.

"Oh?" Kuja looked up. "Explain."

He turned to him with a smile. "What do you fight for?"

Kuja smirked, looking down. "The truth is… My beloved… I fight for Terra Evans…"

The look on Zidane's face was priceless. With satisfaction, Kuja stood, stretching. "Ah… I feel much better! Shall we be on our way?" Not waiting for a response, he started in the direction of Conde Petie.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"No! I haven't forgotten my lines!" Zidane protested.

"Haven't you?" Kuja pestered, jabbing the script with his finger. "It's 'Therefore, Cornelia', not 'So, Cornelia'! Honestly! If you're going to butcher the play, then what's the point of rehearsal!?" He gasped, an idea hitting him. "Well, if _you_ can't serenade the Queen, then _I _shall take your place!"

Zidane panicked. "G-get real! There's no way in Memoria I'd allow you to do that!"

"I dunno, Zidane," Cinna interjected. "The man's got the power, precision, personalization, grace and even the endurance to play Marcus."

"But—"

"I'll have to agree with Cinna on this. Marcus is a pretty intense character to pull off. Kuja doesn't even need to glance at the script," Marcus agreed, having played the character so much he was nicknamed after him.

"That's because—"

"Gwahahaha! The boys are right, Zidane! You're just not cut out for the lead!" Baku chimed.

"Gah! You guys! I'll work hard, I promise!"

"An hour before the curtain rises and you're dedicated?" Kuja teased.

"Argh! What's with all the harassment!?" he cried, gripping his head. Everyone laughed. Ruby skipped over, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ya'll will do jus' fine, Zidane!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Just gon on out there, round up them audience's attention, given 'em the best Marcus ever and then bring 'em home!"

He smiled, nodding. "Alright! Let's get this show going!" With a fist in his hand, he signaled for the rehearsal to restart.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

The play commenced. Kuja scowled, longing to have some part in the show. Alas, he was still a criminal to the people of Gaia. He witnessed the reunion between Zidane and the Queen. It was a tender moment. Smiling, he stayed hidden, backing out of sight. The cheering echoed across the city. There was a festival planned that night. He would find her then and they would join in the celebrations. By memory, he located her house. Climbing along the back, he reached her bedroom window. Looking through the dusty pane, he frowned. Something was amiss.

He loosened the window, pushing it up and climbing through. Dust circled his boots as he hit the floor. The smell was dank. The room was near lifeless. Slowly, he gave it a once-over. Disappointment succumbed his conscience. Still, he tried to bar the truth from his mind.

She was gone. No one had occupied this room for… months. Perhaps years. Had she rebounded to another lover? Was she happy? Was she safe? He nearly choked at the next thought. Was Terra… alive?

He searched the room for some kind of evidence. A weapon. Maybe a note. A marriage invitation. The desk against the wall held nothing of the sort. A wall of dusty books lined the top of the desk, scattered along the surface. None of them held a clue.

He clenched his fists, turning stiffly toward the window. Upon exit, he could see the parade starting. The colors and sounds meant nothing. His mind was careening upon thoughts of Terra. What dreadful thing had happened that would cause her to leave her dwelling?

Numbly, he watched the procession, mind mulling over all of his current worry. Time fled too fast and he was reintroduced to Garnet by Zidane. The three of them occupied a meeting room in Alexandrian Castle.

Kuja forced a smile and kissed her hand, more than relieved he wasn't being sent to execution. He wondered how much sweet talking Zidane had to pull off to barter for his life. There would of course be a trial of some sort, but his punishment would be very lenient compared to what was just. Garnet was known for her mercy. He considered himself very lucky.

When they had finished catching up, he said, "She's not here, Zidane."

The smile faded from Zidane's face. "Yeah," he sighed, feeling a little guilty as he scratched his head.

"Wait, you knew?"

He neared the window, staring out to the horizon. "Her brother said she had left rtwo years ago. She's still not returned."

"Did she say where she was going?"

Zidane glanced over his shoulder; seemingly trying to hide his irritation at their helplessness. "I would have told you if I knew."

Kuja reasoned and then nodded. "That is true."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Garnet called.

Steiner entered. He saluted and said, "The Royal Banquet has been prepared, My Queen. It is appropriate that—" he stopped abruptly, blinking. "You!" he pointed accusingly to Kuja.

"Me?' he returned innocently.

"Infidel!! Pompous reject!" Steiner shouted.

"Captain Steiner…" Garnet interrupted calmly.

"I'll have you shackled and imprisoned, ye fiend!"

"Steiner?" Garnet called again.

"To think! You're chit chatting away with the Queen like nothing is the least bit wrong!"

"STEINER!" Garnet yelled, glaring to him.

"Wh-wha…?" He turned his attention back to Garnet.

"I've no squabble with Kuja any longer," she stated modestly. "If to protect him during his stay on all of Mist Continent, I will accept him as my ward."

"Y-your wa—" his eyes widened.

"And there will be no harassment towards him. The past is done."

Steiner quickly bit his tongue, nodding. "Y-yes, Your Majesty! But, due to his past behavior, I would ask that we exercise caution."

Garnet studied the situation. It would be the wise thing to do. She could see the eager and apprehensive look breaking through Steiner's strong, disciplined face. "Alright. I agree to that. But no harassment. Is that understood, Captain?"

He nodded vigorously, relieved. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Garnet dismissed him and then turned back to Kuja. "Whom are you searching for?" she inquired.

"A girl by the name of Terra Evans," Kuja answered immediately.

"Evans?" Garnet inquired.

"Yeah. That man you proposed to earlier today is her elder brother, Dagger," Zidane grinned.

Garnet gasped, covering her mouth. "Y-you didn't really see that, did you!?" she stammered, face noticeably turning crimson.

Zidane kept grinning, nearing her face. "you're so cute when you blush, Dagger," he said dreamily.

She whimpered, looking away with embarrassment.

Kuja cleared his throat, seemingly impatient. "Zidane, I'm going to look for Terra."

"What!? You can't do that! You don't even know where to start!" he protested.

"Do you think I care?" There was a sharpness in his tone. Zidane and Garnet looked up at him a little uneasily. "The woman I've been longing for—my canary—is missing. W#hat in the seven hells makes you believe location is the first thing on my mind!?" He paused momentarily, eyeing them both. He allowed himself to calm. "Listen, I'll search forever for her. Even if I don't find her, I'll search again. And again! Until I expire, I'll search. If fate wills it, I'll die looking! But mark my words. I shan't give up until I've done all I can do to find My Terra!"

The room was dead silent.

"Well," Zidane began. "Sounds like you're going to need some help." He raised his hand. "Need a thief?" he grinned.

"And a summoner?' Garnet added, stepping forward and smiling.

The door creaked open and in the threshold stood a tall man with charcoal, black hair and crimson eyes. He leaned tiredly against the door frame, glowering. He merely glanced at Kuja for a second and said, "So, you're the Angel… who promised my little sister death…"

_To be continued…_


	2. Disdain Of A Blacksmith

"Ember!" Garnet gasped. "I-I mean, Mr. Evans," she quickly corrected. "How did you get in here?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The door was open." His eyes then flickered to Kuja. "Where is she?" he growled.

"Sir, I don't know what you—"

"Silence!" Ember hissed, approaching him slowly. Garnet jumped, never having heard him raise his voice. It was sharp and cut the silence like a scythe. "You know very well what I mean." He stopped, standing a foot from him. "Give. Her. Back."

Kuja had to blink. His eyes felt dry from Ember's sharp glare. "You… must be the eldest," he observed.

Ember continued to glare. "That is not important. Where is my sister?" When Kuja didn't answer, Ember drew the rapier from his waist, leveling it to Kuja's throat. "Your blood is of no value to me," he threatened.

Kuja blinked uneasily, making sure he could still swallow. "Ember! Sheathe your weapon!"Garnet ordered, hands clenched at her sides. Ember didn't move. "That's an order!" she added

Slowly, Ember removed his gaze from Kuja's. He glanced to Garnet and then closed his eyes, sighing as he lowered his blade. The scraping of metal echoed about the room. "Explain yourself, reaper," he demanded to Kuja.

He let out the breath he had been holding. "I've no idea where your sister is," Ember let his hand hover over his blade. "But, I vow to do everything in my power to find her," Kuja insisted.

Ember scoffed. "Not good enough."

Zidane approached, putting himself between his brother and Ember. "Perhaps a bargain?" he offered civilly.

Ember ignored him. "What right do you have? You trample our family's name, mark my sister neck with death, kidnap her for months and you DARE make some kind of vow that you'll 'rescue' her!? Have you no shame!?"

"Ember!" Garnet warned. "You will treat my ward with respect!"

Ember was taken aback. "Your ward?"

"Yes. He is legally in my custody."

"You're housing a murderer."

"I don't care about that anymore! My mother's fate was brought about by far more pressing things than this man! I was meant to undergo that pain so that I could become stronger."

Ember glared at Kuja again. Zidane said, "Listen, I've agreed to help him look for Terra. Dagger has too."

"You don't even know where she is!" Ember protested. "Unless HE knows."

Zidane blocked Kuja from view. "No! He doesn't! But that doesn't mean we'll stop looking for evidence!" He then turned to Garnet. "Dagger, how do you feel about paying your cousin a visit?"

Garnet smiled.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

The dining hall was livelier than it had been in years. Queen Garnet looked out among her subjects; her companions. Uncle Cid had returned to Lindblum after the play. All of the seats were occupied with old friends and her advisor, Doctor Tot, sat on her right of course while Zidane on her left. Beatrix and Steiner flanked either side of the table, smirking to one another. Vivi and his descendants sat beside Steiner. Amarant took the place beside Beatrix, glaring lightly at Zidane. He would challenge him after the festivities. Freya and Fratley were seated beside him.

The rest of the chairs were filled with the palace guards. The three banquet tables made a long U in the dining hall. The dishmeisters rushed about, setting up the last of the kitchenware in preparation of the large feast.

A large Qu occupied the kitchens, directing the movement of the food preparation. Everything was coming out smoothly.

"Is that food ready yet!? The guests are waitin'!" Puck exclaimed from atop a few barrels as he overlooked the progression.

Quina turned from the large pot, salivating. "It almost ready! Few more minutes in steam should do it!" S/he nodded vigorously.

"Good! Hop to it!"

Quina nodded, turning back to the pot and then quickly managing the other dishes.

Ember waited outside the kitchen, watching the scene. Garnet had invited him to sit with the other guests, but he chose to have a staring contest with Kuja who stood at the dining hall's entrance. Kuja had declined a seat as well; the guilt was rising again. Ember glanced about the entirety of the hall for only a second just to return his glare to the culprit who thought he owned his sister. Not that he had said it. Ember had a knack of assuming everything bad about a person.

Garnet felt the tension like a coiled snake wrapped around her neck. If she didn't do something about those two, they'd snap and try to kill each other. Looking down, she released a sigh.

A hand lightly took hers. She turned to see Zidane press his lips to the back of her hand. "I'll take care of it?" he offered, smiling warmly to her.

He then went over, speaking to the both of them. Kuja agreed to what he had said before exiting the hall. Ember had calmed, disappearing into the kitchen. Garnet thanked Zidane upon his return to his seat.

Garnet watched as the dishmeisters arranged the food on the tables, moving them from the heaping trays on metal carts to the beautiful dishes on the banquet tables. Culinary specialists arranged each morsel artistically. As she watched them work, she mentally prepared something to say. Elation prompted her to make her first official toast.

She looked down, distracted by Zidane's hands that were brushing along her own comfortingly. "You're really not helping," she whispered to him, giggling.

He gave her a sideways glance and hummed innocently. The commotion settled and all eyes rounded to her. Gracefully, she stood. As all eyes settled upon her, she could only smile graciously. They were all still alive. Even those that would have died. Only the darkness was diminished. "The darkness has receded," she began. "Light reigns in its wake. A pleasant gift to reap from the pains that we've faced. I will not say that the battle is done and all is well forever. This is far from the truth. Darkness will still rise up again and again, seeking to take down that which we restore and breaking down that which we create. This is the hard, solid truth. Darkness will always rise to strike down at the light. There was a time I feared the darkness. I wept for many months, believing that it had swallowed my beloved. Even so, he sits before us. And, likewise, the things he risked to protect, the lives he had saved and the pain he has carried… they too have survived. And with those teachings and those who have survived at his hand, we can change the world drastically," she paused, looking to Zidane with a smile. "I waited so long for you and in the end, you didn't let me down. I wanted to formally apologize for my hasty decisions in trying to move on. Though my duty was to take upon each responsibility, I never stopped loving you."

He smiled up to her, standing and pulling her into his arms, holding her tightly. "I won't ever leave your side, Dagger…" he whispered.

As the room filled with applause, like the end of a heart wrenching play, Kuja stared to them both, having snuck back to the door. Hearing her words returned his inspiration. When she pulled from Zidane, she caught his eye and smiled to him. In return, he nodded gratefully.

A dance followed the feats. The castle gave it an elegant volume. Kuja watched the crowds of shuffling feet blankly. This wasn't what he wanted to be doing. Watching the dance only filled a longing within him.

The music changed pace, causing all eyes to look about confusedly. Garnet descended the staircase in a sparkling gown of red hue. Zidane stepped forward, taking one of her gloved hands in a bow. Since when had he become a gentleman? He led Garnet in pace with the music. As they danced, Kuja noticed a change in him. He had grown so quickly. He was no longer the impulsive boy from long ago, but held the pride of a man, maintaining his playfulness. Perhaps it was the blue uniform. He was clad in a navy blue suit that had silver embroidery weaving in delicate patterns like stars amongst a sky.

And… where had he learned how to waltz!? In all honesty, he had practiced for hours with Ruby. He started from the very bottom: stepping on her feet, colliding into her and then tripping over objects. She had enough patience to help him. With Blank as the referee, he'd had enough coaching.

Kuja exited out to the terrace. It overlooked the city with vine-covered staircases that eventually led out to the lake.

The door opened and closed behind him. He didn't need to turn to know who it was. He turned, flipping his hair irately out of his face. "Don't you tire of following me?" he asked Ember.

"Not if it means I get closer to finding Terra and protecting her from you." He had a hand gripped firmly on his rapier.

Kuja laughed once. "If you continue to keep such a strong hold on her, you'll end up strangling her."

Ember drew his blade, cornering him until it was near uncomfortable to breathe. "What would you know about her? You know nothing!" he growled, the undercut in his voice sharpening.

"What would it solve if you did eliminate me?"

"It would ease my mind. Very much," he answered immediately.

"But it wouldn't bring her back."

"Who says that even bringing her back was possible?"

"One thing is clearer to me now," Kuja said darkly.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"She had a good reason to leave home. You probably gave her no room to breathe. Much less live."

Ember's hand shook as she struggled to restrain himself from actually slitting the man's flesh. Losing control would mean that Kuja was right. Ember didn't dare try that reasoning. He had never slain a man. He could skin an animal without a second thought. Both would bleed the same, but the guilt would manifest on different levels. Ember did not want to become a slave to his rage.

With great effort, he forced his hand to lower, sheathing the rapier. He scowled before turning away, heading back inside the castle.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Another meeting was held after the ceremony. This time, it was an official conference. Steiner and the Knights of Pluto, as well as Beatrix and her brigade of finest knights attended. Doctor Tot sat trustingly by Garnet's side.

Through all of the political-speak, it could easily be summarized. Garnet, Zidane and Kuja would all travel by airship to Lindblum. Beatrix and Steiner would rule in place of Her Majesty until her return. Despite their warnings, she was adamant about going.

The conference completed and everyone except for Garnet, Zidane, and Kuja returned to their stations.

"We should depart now," Garnet urged.

"Dagger, it's nightfall. We still have to wait for the aviator," Zidane reasoned.

She shook her head. "No. By morning, Beatrix will try to convince me to stay here. Maybe even force me. Because of the incidents from the past, I'm under lock and key."

"But she seemed agreeable."

Garnet smirked. "_Seemed _agreeable. Beatrix is very conniving. As Alexandria's General, she's easily able to mask her raw intentions."

"What about supplies?" Kuja inquired.

"Zidane can handle that." She turned to him, "Right?"

He nodded, looking mischievous.

"Kuja, I need you to handle the distraction so we can disembark. Don't worry; I'll swing around to collect you before departure."

He smiled. "That is unnecessary, My Queen. You see, distracting from afar is one of my many specialties."

Garnet bit her lip apprehensively. "And no eidolons."

He shook his head. "Illusionary magic is far more expendable."

Garnet couldn't suppress a grin. This might turn out easier than she anticipated.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"Don't argue with me, Ferris. Julian is perfectly capable of caring for you." He finished blending the herbs in Ferris's medicine, taking the steaming pot of water and pouring it into the cup until it was three-fourths to the rim. It stirred and settled. Ember approached Ferris's bed, handing it out for him to take it.

Ferris glared up at him. "I don't want it."

"If you don't take care of yourself, you'll die." Ember stated, glaring back. When Ferris didn't give in, Ember gripped his arm tightly, pulling him up effortlessly. He waited until Ferris was sitting up and gripped his chin, letting go of his arm as he sat behind him. He pressed the cup to his lips, pulling Ferris's chin down so that his lips would part. Ferris had grown terribly weak. His jaw unclenched easily and Ember delivered the concoction with ease. When the cup was empty, he returned it to the bedside table and gripped Ferris's shoulders. "I don't want you to die."

Ferris closed his eyes. "Where's Terra?"

Ember bit his lip. "You know she's off on a journey."

"It's been two years. Shouldn't she be back? And where is Deryo?"

"He's at Burmecia, assisting with their reconstruction. He'll be back soon."

Ferris shook his head. "They've both abandoned us! And now… you're abandoning me!" He shook with tears. "Am I so much trouble to you that I'm labeled as insignificant to you?" His eyes were red and his cheeks were stained with tears.

Ember stared at him. Nothing could be said to calm him. It was probably the illness talking. After Deryo had embarked to Burmecia, Ferris spent his time in the shop, working overtime in the manufacture of tools and weapons. His little training was useful, but he'd been exposed to a dangerous chemical that was doing a number on his lungs and kidneys. He suffered from Cadmium poisoning. He was looking much thinner and his breathing was shallow and took great effort. There was little Ember could do to help. He created an elixir that managed to slow the hypoxia down, but it wasn't stopping. Julian couldn't get magic to expel the substance or even heal the damage done. By this point, Ferris had no hope of survival.

Ferris lay back after Ember had left. He was tired, but he had been since he came home with a cough that developed into pneumonia. He fell out of bed the day after, and Ember had Julian examine him. Since then, Ferris had been on the decline. Although his body pained him, his mind was put to rest from the elixir. It conjured thoughts and dreams of ease as it slowed the process of his dying body. With instant relief, he slept soundly.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

He had a strong feeling and he wanted to believe it was just nerves. The queen and that Zidane kid. They were definitely plotting something. Ember had left before the commencement of the meeting. But when he witnessed the two talking with the Angel of Death, he discovered something. The elderly-brother sense he'd developed and honed was kicking in. It was a beacon of mischief. Having dealt with two brats, a male housekeeper, and, well, Terra, this was a cake walk of detection.

Two Alexandrian guards stood chatting at the moat's bank. Unnoticed, Ember slipped past them, pausing to observe the castle. He had heard enough to understand that they were heading toward Lindblum soon. They spoke of it in his presence, but 'soon' meant something completely different to a group of troublemakers.

A luxury airship waited at the back of Alexandria Castle. The embossed symbol was painted on its body. Smirking, he walked over. There were few times in his life he had gotten the chance to ride in an airship. Most of his experiences had been very brief. From Dali to Lindblum and the journey back. He and his complete family, except for his late mother—Terra's mother Raylene had taken her place—had walked from Dali to Alexandria. His parents had kept so much from him. It was clear now that they had been running from something.

He reached out and ran his hand along the smooth surface of the Alexandrian symbol. The craft was magnificent. Wings stretched out along the body. His smile widened. Glancing about, he waited until no one was watching. Carefully, he slipped inside noiselessly. He felt his way through and followed a beam of moonlight that showered down from the bridge. The new mist-free technology allowed far more compact engines. Wires led beneath the metal floor toward the control mainframe of the helm. He greedily spotted the captain's seat and headed straight for it.

Luckily, no one was here to hinder his childlike amusement. Once seated, he gripped the helm, looking through the enormous viewport. In the moment of his fascination, he fantasized himself gliding over Mist Continent, exploring the world with limitless control.

A ruckus from below startled him. He tensed, looking to the point where he entered and then craning his neck in an attempt to see out the viewport. No luck.

Before he could stand, his instincts kicked in. Smirking evilly, he sat back, draping a foot over his knee. The queen was making her escape. Just as expected, the young queen rounded the corner, lantern swaying from a pole in her hands. Her delicate face was shadowed by a white, hooded coat. She jumped, catching sight of Ember. He grinned to her.

"Out for a late-night stroll, Majesty?"

She gave him a brief, unsteady smile.

Someone shuffled behind her until they peaked over her shoulder. Immediately, the glaring ensured. Kuja stepped in front of Garnet, pushing her behind him. Ember stood at once, arms crossed. "The hell are you doing here?" he glowered.

Kuja inhaled sharply, puffing up to look slightly more intimidating. The small bit of ruffles on his poet's tunic emphasized this action. "You've no right to be here," he placed his hands on his hips.

"Neither do you!" Ember snapped.

The two were completely opposite. Ember was closed, menacing in his glare, red eyes, onyx hair and crossed arms. He was tense, clothing and manner of speaking, wearing his long hair back in a ponytail. Kuja stood strongly with his arms hiding nothing, menacing in his disposition, blue eyes and silver hair. He stood relaxed, hair and clothing hung loosely about him. Kuja smirked, Ember barred his teeth. Kuja was a man of the stage and Ember was a man of industry.

Garnet glared at both of them. The two were caught up in their silly testosterone warfare and she was unsure if they'd even listen to reason now. Her plans had been thrown onto a hungry fire. She now had to reach in and pull them out without getting burned in the process. In an instant, she stood between the two, rod in hand. She glared at both of them. "Bahamut is at my call," she threatened calmly, stepping into a stance. She counted thirty seconds before the two of them looked away simultaneously.

"This is reckless princess," Ember admonished harshly.

She snapped her gaze to him. "You will address me as a queen, Mr. Evans."

"Yeah? But you're acting like a child."

She drew in a deep breath. His arrogance was getting on her nerves. "Do you have a problem with me, Mr. Evans? You've broken into my airship and disrespected my ward on several accounts. Now you're being rude to me. Quickly, the respect I hold for you is vanishing. The real child here is you, Ember Evans."

Ember didn't move his gaze from Kuja. "In all honesty, princess, you're protecting an adversary of my family. You're betraying your kingdom, your duty, and your people."

"Cease this arguing," Kuja growled. "I know I've wronged this world. I've done awful things to its civilizations. I know that I deserve an awful punishment of horrific measure. Also I know dragging the queen into my mess is absolutely a slap in the face. If I was unaware of my crimes, then I really would be a criminal. However, I know them and I accept that everything I did and everything I am doing is criminal I've wasted my time and fate in the helm of destruction. The light has shown me mercy and I've been granted a second chance. Taking your sister was a terrible thing to do. Because of me, she's been exposed to danger and exploited to those that would do her harm in her will to find me."

"What in blazes makes you believe she left to find you!?" Ember interrupted.

Kuja hesitated. He looked down and said, "Because I love her. I will die in my search and efforts to protect her. If you'll excuse me…" He moved past Ember. Switching the engine to start on the switchboard panel along the side of the bridge, he flipped the lights on. The ship hummed in wait. He turned back to face Ember, seeing his rage manifest.

"It doesn't mean she loves you back," he grumbled, too shocked to come up with a proper retort.

Zidane appeared in the doorway, having filled the cargo bay with supplies. He snuck up on Garnet and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We should get a move on," he suggested.

Garnet nodded, heading to the helm. Zidane pulled her back. "Zidane, we don't have time," she protested.

Zidane shook his head. "You wanna drive?" They looked to each other and Garnet smiled. Zidane walked with her, standing next to her as she took the controls.

She looked to Kuja who stood at the viewport. He closed his eyes, raising his arms. "Not too terrifying," she plead quietly. The water of the lake glistened as a light swirled above its surface. A moment later, it intensified and a beam shot to the sky, sending out radial waves of light across the city. From their distance, they were able to see the form of a golden dragon stretching and pressing from within the light. The core of the light brightened before the dragon exploded out of its center and circled the castle.

"Clear for lift-off," Zidane smirked. Garnet manipulated the controls expertly. "Dagger, have you been practicing while I was away?" he raised an eyebrow. Garnet grinned and ignored the question, surfing the sky past the light conjured dragon.

Alexandria faded behind them quickly. Ember had found a seat and was trying to keep calm without letting any emotion show. Although, the shock was very apparent on his face. Kuja dropped his concentration when Zidane let him know they were out of visual range.

Exhaustion gripped him quickly and Zidane helped Kuja into a chair. "Haven't regained all of your strength yet?" he asked, laughing a little.

Kuja sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Afraid not."

"And to think… I carried you all the way back to Madain Sari on my back…" he taunted. "You've been babied quite a bit lately, y'think?"

Kuja looked up, eyebrow raised. Zidane prompted him to retort. Kuja smirked, shaking his head. "I cannot give a response to that. You're right. I need to focus on regaining my energies."

Zidane chuckled. "Don't sweat it! Just focus on your princess."

"Princess? But Terra is a commoner."

"Hah! You go after a commoner? Wow, so he isn't such a Narcissist."

"I went after Garnet," he said defensively.

"And she snubbed ya."

"No, no. I didn't get an answer," he grinned, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't be fickle, Kuja," he smirked. "You've got your woman."

"Oh, are you getting scared that I might succeed in stealing Garnet from you?"

"Huh!? No. You don't have a chance with her!"

"Shall we ask the lady?"

The two exchanged looks and then smirked, heading over. She kept her eyes straight.

"Dagger, between the two of us, which would you choose?" Zidane asked.

"Might I be able to steal thy hand from this bandit?" Kuja inquired, bowing.

"Hmm…" she began, moving to look past them. "The one who can charm my uncle," she smirked. "He's very protective of me."

Zidane grinned. "Easy peasy."

Kuja scoffed, "I was able to charm the cold-blooded knight with no mercy."

Garnet looked over curiously. "Beatrix? No way. She has someone else she loves."

"Ah, but she could not resist my undeniable beauty."

"Well, I'm sure Uncle Cid can resist that… undeniable beauty…" she said slowly, feeling odd tacking those words together in consideration of Kuja.

"Zidane's the winner, Kuja. Besides, Miss Terra is waiting, is she not?" Kuja smiled and turned away.

"I hope she's waiting… I hope she hasn't forgotten me… But I hope she has found some solace in her life."

Garnet smiled to him, "I too hope for the best." She paused, squinting through the darkness. "Is that it up ahead?" she asked.

Zidane bounded to the viewport and looked out the window. "Yep, sure looks like it. Wow! It got bigger!" he exclaimed. "And… whoa! Slow down a bit, Dagger! Looks like they've upped their defenses!"

"An Alexandrian craft should have no trouble getting through though," she stated, pulling off the throttle a little.

He shook his head. "No… I've not seen these schematics before. Blank was flying the Prima Vista II through the gates while I was in the cargo bay practicing my lines with Ruby. I never knew that Blank had to go through so much clearance."

The ship headed through several ports and was scanned by beams of blue, green, and red light. A grid laser aligned over the entire ship as it was pulled into a hover. The engines were shut off automatically and the ship was pulled through.

Garnet grunted, trying to get the controls to move. "We're getting sucked in! I don't have control anymore!" She jerked at the controls, but they had locked on her.

Zidane went around helping her pull on the throttle gauge. It was jammed. "What's going on?" he asked.

Dagger's jaw dropped as she stared through the viewport. Several searchlights penetrated the glass pane and were wandering about the floor. Each passenger was spotted in a light. Zidane gripped Dagger's hand.

The ship continued to drift along the lights as if they were a paved road. It was like they were being pulled in by the eye of the Invincible. "I'm sure Uncle Cid knows what he's doing…" Garnet attempted to reassure them.

There was no sound, but then the ship plunged through the bottom of the portal they had been traveling. The falling sensation reached its peak and the room became a chorus of screams. Zidane caught Dagger as she flew from the pilot's seat, holding her protectively. Kuja was forced against the side panel and Ember collided with the wall near the entrance to the bridge.

Dagger was gripping Zidane firmly, huddled to his chest. She could hear her panicked breath heaving. A commotion startled her from the hallway and she looked up in time to see Lindblum guards swarming the room. As she stood to confront them, a wave of dizziness took over and she tripped to the ground, falling unconscious before being caught by a guard.

Regent Cid entered after his platoon and sighed, "We've got a lot of paperwork and repairs to get started on…" He glanced over to Kuja and pointed. "I want him locked up in the cells until further notice." Looking to Garnet and Zidane he said, "Get those two to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sire!" Two guards went about to do so as Kuja was carried out.

The Regent neared Ember and looked down. A familiar feeling crossed over him. Kneeling, he pulled back one of Ember's eyelids. He then smirked. "Vesper Evans's son… What a surprise."

"Sire?" a guard behind him said.

"Ah, yes, escort this one to the conference room. Get him a drink."

The soldier nodded, seeming confused, but did so anyway."

Cid felt relieved. Now all he had to do was find out what to say to Hilda when she pried him with questions. Perhaps his defense plan had been a _little _over the top. But at least he had captured the scoundrel who had probably commandeered this voyage. Although, he wondered why there were no black mages here. Kuja's favorite slaves were the mages. Why select an icon that would surely give him the most danger. Unless he wanted publicity.

There was one thing he was to be sure of. Garnet and Zidane were probably under his influence. No matter what happened, he wouldn't be able to trust them until he had stroked the truth from Kuja.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! chapter two is up! I know how much you all hate cliffhangers and love them at the same time. New word I've used that means both love and hate: Ambivalence. You have ambivalent feelings toward my cliffhangers, xDD In any case, I typed more than I wrote this time, so I'll have to use my psp to transfer the story stuff or use some money off of my friend's printing card. I'll definitely get started on the next chappy :D_**

**_Ooh... Cid, you crazy kook! What you up to? No, I'm kidding, he's not crazy. But for those that are lost, refer to chapter 12 'Blue Light' in Destined to Die. Oh, and don't forget about the marshmellow incident! xDDD *just read it* In any case, yes, if you cannot remember then check back. If you're too lazy, then it's about the weapons set against Lindblum by Kraizule. Cid is paranoid of course, having been saved by Burmecians; the strongest fighters on Mist Continent._**

**_I update soon, ya? xDDD_**

**_Kio Tsukete_**

**_-Mayris_**

**_P.S. Berserker Doll (a.k.a. Fighter Oblivion) Please, please please get an account so I can message back! I love your support in my fanfic! You give a thorough thought of how you feel about it. :) ty_**


	3. Rival

**_A/N: I WANT A BETA!!! T.T And, no, not a fish. o.o; I just want someone to help me out with all the epic fail typos. n.n; So, if you would like to, or if you know someone who can help edit out all my epic failness, please let me know. :D I'd shower them with praise and virtual pocky! Thankyu!_**

**_Yay! Another chapter up! :D I'm so glad I started this fanfic! It's a great stress reliever, but also an abhorrent distraction! D: In any case, there's a bit of graphics in here. Again, nothing explicit, but some very disturbing things. I tend to write a bit on the grotesque side if you haven't figured that out already. o.o;;_**

**_I really hope you will all forgive me! Terra is not fickle! But I had to put it in here... I swear it's all his fault! She was out of it. Promise! DDDD': But it's a cute moment..._**

**_Thanks again to all my readers! I'll see you all next week!_**

**_-Mayris_**

**_p.s. A special interview at the end of this chapter from four selected characters! :D Ember Evans, Vincent Valentine, Terra Evans, and Kuja! Don't miss it!_**

* * *

**_Esthar: Division 987_**

"She refused to see you, Sir," the guard reported.

Chandersin sighed, plucking hairs from a fur coat. "Is that right?"

"Yes. She said she had, well, better things to do than…" he trailed off.

Chandersin looked up, curious as to why the guard had stopped talking. "Than what?" he prompted.

The guard swallowed and said, "Than listen to a pompous moogle-slapper like you."

He stood quickly, glaring. He opened and closed his mouth. And then appeared confused. "What is… a moogle?"

The guard shrugged, feeling relieved. "She didn't say."

"Oh?" He looked down to his desk, eyeing one of his many, miniature weapons. His hand wandered over the array and settled over a bloodstained dagger. Black prongs held it in place like a trophy display. Smirking, he snatched it. "I suppose I'll have to see her myself then…" he said without looking up, caressing the dry blood.

Quickly, the guard bowed and stumbled out, feeling quite unsettled from the aura of rage.

**_~FFIX~ FOR~_**

His embroidered jacket of woven silver trailed after him, whipping fiercely. The angry ambassador grumbled threats under his breath. Two hours. Hardly enough time to prepare for the meeting. Obviously his tactics were having little effect on her. All the hours of planning and hard work were being wasted. It would take more effort to break her.

Reaching her room, he didn't even bother to knock. "Terra?" he called, looking about for her. She wasn't in plain view. Odd. She would have been sleeping her misery away like a poor beggar girl. She was, in fact, missing from her proper post.

He stormed the room, pushing the washroom open. Not there either. He rounded on the closet, throwing it open.

The sight caught him off-guard. He blinked, taking a step back. Terra turned, grinning big. "Do you like it? I did it myself!" she beamed.

His mouth hung widely agape. Twice, he gave her a once-over. "Where…?" he began, nearly falling into submissiveness.

"Hmm?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Armor donned her body. Loose, but fitting. Silver and metallic violet. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid. A transparent visor rested over her eyes. Long, white and red earrings draped down to her shoulders, barely touching them.

"What are you doing!?" he stammered.

"I'm preparing for the meeting," she answered confusedly.

He stomped over. "First of all, what in the seven storms is a moogle!?'

"Huh? Oh, it's a creature born of magic. Why~?" she asked.

He glared at her, holding back the urge to strike out. Perhaps being civil would lower her mental defenses. Smiling, he approached. "Terra, dear, there are things we must discuss."

"Really?" she asked. "Well, they'll have to wait. I've got a duel to attend." She moved past him quickly. Hot on her trail, he followed, struggling to contain his anger. She walked briskly, ignoring his promptings all the way to the battle arena.

Fed up, she turned before choosing her weapon. "Listen, I hate to be rude, but I've got a fight to settle and a queen to impress. Stop following me like a little, lost puppy."

"A… fight…? Queen to impress?" he echoed.

She smiled to him. Without a word, she selected a short sword, stepping through the door as she lowered the visor over her face. Chandersin attempted to follow, but the two guards at the door blocked his path. What in blazes was that mouse of a girl thinking!?

**_~FFIX~ FOR~_**

"What was I thinking?" I mumbled, stepping up toward a large, plated platform. The armor was my only physical security. The short sword was poorly made. It would shatter upon a force greater than fifty pounds. I was sure that my opponent could swing a force far greater than that. I reached my starting point. Nervously, I raised my head, waiting with baited breath for my opponent to appear.

The wall n the opposite side lifted and a giant of a man stepped through. Fists as big as boulders and a body with a stripped form of muscle. As he walked into the light, the crowds roared. Startled, I looked about, now noticing them. Men, women… and children. Good deals of them were shouting profanities in a language I could not yet comprehend. The sections were divided in the stadium seats. The lower class sat upon the section that had no adornments. Solid rock shaped into seats. Most of them were dressed in rags.

Beside them, a landslide barrier parted the next row where the middle class was seated. A bit more civilized, but still erratic, their seats seemed to hold more comfort. Another landslide barrier away, the upper class. Few of them seemed to show any interest in the opponents. They were here for the fight. Among their section, Adventhia Ultimecia sat on a hundred foot pillar throne, smiling to my opponent. She spared me a glance, seemingly interested. I nodded to her.

She was eager to see my blood splattered all over the platform. It was quite apparent. Not that she hated me, but she wanted a show. And a show I would give her.

As the roaring amplified, an announcer talked above everyone. "An unexpected event! The Princes of Terra, traitor world of Esthar, and Esthar's trophy heir has entered the arena to test her strength against an array of our strongest!" The crowd jeered.

"The first challenger in this game of life, death, and fate is Bhaltair! General of the Mortalis Army! His brute strength alone was enough to crush Shiva's entire brigade!"

Shiva? An eidolon? I shuddered. If Shiva's legend was true, then this man had the strength of a god… The giant man, Bhaltair, stepped onto the platform. A steel mask obstructed his face down and around his nose and mouth, creating a shield about his head. His footsteps thundered across our distance. The rumbling jarred up my legs, sending shivers through me.

His armor was a mere metallic vest that covered his shoulders and back, leaving his muscular, tanned chest in sight. Baggy, knee-length trousers were secured with a metallic belt. His boots reached and met up to his trousers. I assumed, estimating his strength, this was light attire. He was unafraid. Who wouldn't be? I was a mouse, standing up to a mammoth.

Shakily, I stepped forward. I had hoped for some wimps to legally beat around to curb my wrath. Something I wouldn't possibly die from. There was no doubt in my mind that this man would kill me. My only advantage was obviously my size and speed. Even so, those too could fail me. I had the whole dead civilization of Terran energy to draw from. I did not want to kill. That power would surely do it. I refused to draw form it.

As he stepped forward, I moved to meet him, feeling my legs shake with utmost fear. I stopped as we reached the centre, looking up to him. His glare froze me in place. "Hmm..." he growled deeply. "You'll probably be just as tasty as the last bunch of women I devoured. I heard the flesh of royalty has the best taste."

Internally, I cringed. There was nothing I wanted to say. Well, there was a lot I wish I had the courage to say, but it definitely wouldn't give me any battle leverage. He smirked lustfully and I showed a little sportsmanship by smiling back with a nod before turning back and walking to my battle position.

"A cold greeting has left the tension at a strong point!" the announcer went on. "Little is known of our new princess, but Bhaltair is sure to mop the floor with her!"

Little did he know, I was used to fighting. No longer was I fragile, though I did look it. The weapon I had was pitiful. All of the other swords were the same. The challengers were being set up to lose. But, with a bit of magic…

I stepped into an attack stance, hand gripping the hilt of the sheathed blade. He stood, boulder-sized fists closed. He was smirking, but his stance was weakened. Slack. He wasn't expecting a fight from me. One hit down for the count. Game over. That's what he hoped for. Easy victory.

I had to get a grip on my senses and fear if I wanted to survive. With each thundering footstep, I withdrew a little more. As the seconds neared the battle, I closed my eyes. Anger filled my inner sight. I set my thoughts to Chandersin. How much I wanted him dead or begging at my mercy. No one had evoked my wrath more than he. It was the first time in my life I really wanted someone to suffer. As the countdown ended, I glared up at Bhaltair.

He let out a loud, laugh, approaching slowly. I drew back at first. A thought occurred to me within those few seconds. I was crazy. Suicidal even. I was facing a giant on the hope that I could steam some anger with the greater probability that would most certainly die.

Affectionately, I stroked my neck, the side that held his mark. Had I really lost enough to be allowed to behave this way? Hah! Ahahahahahah! Such antics! I was so amused and that only proved that I had lost enough. This opponent was far less scary than a cactaur. His strength was visible. He reminded me of a behemoth actually. This perspective encouraged me. I could defeat a behemoth with little aid.

My legs moved before I registered them. I drew my blade, confronting him head on. He wouldn't expect a mouse of a girl like me to lunge full-force.

Five yards away, he swept forward and lashed his arm out. He caught me in my right, interstitial space below my fourth rib and I flailed to the ground, skidding across the platform. My weapon had been lost on impact as well as a good chunk of my confidence. Luckily, I had lost most of my momentum in the air, but I had landed on my side. The same side I held the sword. I watched him laugh for a moment before pulling out of my dazed stupor.

Sitting up, I immediately, lay back down. My chest was flaring. Fearfully, I looked down to the armor. It was dented and poking into the skin below my right breast. I fumbled with the latches on the side, stripping off the chest plate. As I did so, I drew in the breath my lungs had awaited. I held my arms over my ribs, doubling over. How much strength did this Bhaltair have?

Leveling my breathing, I prepared to stand, but three fingers clenched about my neck and I was lifted from the ground. The only thought going through my mind as I looked to his bloodthirsty gaze: I'm going to be eaten!

I pulled against his grasp, managing to kick him. No effect, of course. Instead, I gripped his hand tightly, twisting in his hold and then pressing all of my force and weight into the space beneath his heart. Confused and fazed, he let go.

Wasting no time, I dodged to collect my sword, only to be tripped from behind. A flail was wrapped about my ankles. Quickly, I struggled with the chains. My heart raced as the thunderous footsteps neared slowly, intimidating me. Metal screeched as a sheering knife was drawn. Before it fell to my flesh, I rolled to the side, holding up my forearm protectively against his wrist. Meanwhile, my other hand had made a large enough hole for me to slip my feet out of. Very discretely, I waited for him to strike again. When he did so, I rolled out from beneath him, pulling the chains up and around his neck.

Unfortunately, his arm was in the way. I backed off, dodging towards my weapon. Glancing back, I kept my gaze rounded on him. I rolled back as soon as I was close enough, feeling the blade graze my fingers. Surprisingly, they were cut from the poorly crafted weapon.

As I rose to my feet, I threw the blade in a straight line with all of my strength. I watched it leave my fingertips, encompassed in a blue glow. Shocked, ashamed and fearful, I watched as it plunged through his shoulder like water, bolting through him. Blood splattered across my hands which were cupped over my mouth. The platform was painted in a single, speckled line.

The crowds had silenced. Not a sound was made. Bhaltair's eyes were frozen. His expression was stoic. Ultimecia… was smiling. Bhaltair's body flashed with the blue glow as the sword clattered with deafening solidity to the ground. His body settled and he took in a deep, gasping breath as if he'd been frozen in time. Within the silence, he slipped to his knees, eyes fluttering closed.

I forced the shock away and fled to his side. As I knelt down beside him, I caught sight of the wound. Nothing vital was hit. But he wasn't in good condition. Perhaps the light had a poisonous effect or something. Panic filtered its way through. What if he died!? Nothing was fair anymore I glanced up to Ultimecia. She was speaking to a high priest. He then turned to the arena and made several arm gestures.

The rest was a blur. There were suddenly people beside me. Bhaltair was swept away as I was pushed aside. The only remains were me, the splattered blood, my sword, and the discarded flail.

"A-and Terra Evans is the victor! W-well, a small intermission for the competitors to prepare for round two!"

I hardly heard the words as I raced numbly towards the waiting room. Fear was nearly decapitating. Had I killed him? I didn't even notice there were people talking to me until a maid started to clean the blood off of my face and hands. My first reaction was to pull away. I did so, but she gripped harder and I finally snapped out of my daze only to find that I was staring at the girl from before. The one who defended Chandersin to the point of tears and anger in my quarters.

She directed a harsh glare at me. "Don't you want me to die?" I asked, confused.

Sharp nails were digging into my hands. I managed to keep a straight face. "I do," she growled. Looking away, she added, "But… I want to find out… what kind of person are you? How can you hate Ambassador Chandersin so much!?" she exclaimed. I gripped her hands gently, softly gazing into her cold, guarded glare. "What is your problem!? How can you just…!?"

"What is it?" I asked kindly.

"Either you're sick, twisted, or you're not lying about him!" she gathered.

I sighed. "Well, you're acting indecisive, judgmental, and stubborn," I retorted with a little bitterness.

She cocked her head to the side. "Is there something wrong with being judgmental and stubborn?"

"It's unbecoming."

"Oh yeah? Of what, princess?" she spat bitterly.

"Of your own personal development. I don't care if you hate me, adore me, relish in the thought of my impending doom. But I'm protected from your words. I cannot feel them or the venom in which they are coated. However, _you're_ always going to be hurting inside. I've been exactly like that. I have gone through bouts of confusion, pain, and even times when I wanted to die or cast the world into my wrath…"

A moment of surprise hit her features before vanishing. "You think… I'll… give you pity? What a foolish shrew you are!" she snapped.

I let out another sigh. A new chest plate was handed to me. I stood, securing it with the leather latches. As I faced the arena doorway, I asked, "Might I at least know your name?"

She hesitated. "Nadya," she said.

I smiled. "It's pretty." With that, I stepped out into the arena once more, selecting a new sword on my way out. I had hoped they had a larger selection of weapons as I progressed. Swords were not my preference. I fancied a weapon with a longer range. A harpoon was acceptable. Plus, all of the swords thus far were flimsy and would shatter under weak weight.

The sun was still high, so hardly any time had passed. Unless Ultimecia was enjoying watching me struggle to live down here. I spared her a glance. Her face no longer had the amused smirk. Rather, she seemed to be in deep thought. Or calculating something. Fact was, she looked seriously not amused. I wondered if she would send for me to be decapitated if I did something she did not approve of. Like the evil queen in Alice's twisted world of dark grinning cats, tea parties, and dancing playing cards. However, this queen seemed scarier than the queen in Alice's world. To control space and time made her seem like a goddess. Ultimecia didn't need to summon an eidolon do to so either.

My gaze swept across the platform. My opponent was already waiting for me. A tall mage with a large, blue wizard's hat. Her maroon hair clashed just a little with the hat. She looked powerful. I was relived, however. Magic attacks were far easier for me to handle as a red mage.

Without too much trouble, I managed to win the fight. Viola, my opponent was talented, but reckless. Her frustration from my constant evasion caused her to become unfocused. Knocking her out was too easy after that. With all this victory, the masses were angry. They wanted to see bloodshed. If the crowd became too hostile, my first priority would have to be to abandon the stage. There would be no telling what Ultimecia would order if I failed to appease her and the other speculators.

Although, it wasn't my entire fault. I needed a stronger opponent if I were also to have a challenge. So far, I'd been lucky. But the excitement of defeating two opponents was great. I looked down, smiling to myself. Suddenly, the entirety of the amp theatre went silent. I looked up, glancing around. Most of the faces in the audience were in shock.

I scanned the platform, seeing the opponent's waiting room door open. My blood went cold as my eyes locked on Kraizule.

**_~FFIX~ FOR~_**

The battle started before either of us reached the platform. He looked jubilant. Numbness was cast through me from his aura of confidence. The first time I fought him, I was lucky to stumble upon my power. I hadn't yet fathomed how he was still alive. Then again, I didn't understand completely how I had attacked him. The fact was that he was alive. And he seemed more than thrilled to have the chance to kill me again.

As we met at the center of the platform, his grin widened. "Queen Ultimecia said that if I kill you, I'll become her heir instead."

"And if you fail?" Asking questions stayed my nausea a little.

"I won't," he glowered.

"Don't be so confident,"" I half-sang, smiling to him before walking away. His confused expression was satisfying. Ferris had always said to laugh in the face of doom. I never knew that doom could look so amusing. I really wanted to embarrass Kraizule. Something that would really frustrate the bloke.

Although, I wanted to hurt him, most if not all of my anger had transferred to Chandersin. When I turned to face him, I kept my face blank.

Not a second after the signal sounded in the arena, we were both heading straight on against one another.. My blade was already glowing blue as I neared him. Violet sparks bounced off of the retractable blade from his arm. The force from our weapons clashing shook through my arms. I nearly lost the grip on my weapon, but held steady enough to manage my footing back into the ground. His golden eyes glared over my shoulder. A second later, a solid, sand tendril struck at my back. Letting out a grunt, I swiped at his neck, leaving a red mark as he lost balance, but quickly stepped out to avoid falling. Blades clashed again and I dodged, aiming for his middle. As expected, he parried. I then swept topside with my weapon. He dodged low and I gripped the hilt, aiming for a blunt connect.

Kraizule struck at my arms, sending me stumbling to the left. As my arms jarred from the hit, I fumbled the weapon. Rounding on him, I yelled, "Fira!" Engulfed in magic flames, I watched with a smirk. That was until he lunged out of them to strike at me. With his sword pulled back and aimed forward, he looked menacing. The flames cast shadows around the tones of his skin. You just had to admire the majestic flawlessness of his pose.

The impact was jarring like all of the other attacks. It was something I felt from my head to my toes. Hot metal pressed uncomfortably to my neck. I heard a low chuckle. "There's a reason why I am the Queen's General. Chandersin couldn't take you down because he's too weak and compassionate to do so." His voice lowered, "Even when he brought you to the airship after your collapse, he wouldn't let me kill you and he wouldn't even do so."

"Because he wants to use me!" I stated.

"No! He was too scared to take a life. The elimination of your parents left him weak and scarred. There was a time when he slaughtered many. Ultimecia didn't want him to succeed her. Chandersin's soul was bound. Each time he kills another, part of his own life gets hacked away. He realized just how much when poor old Vesper and that treacherous Raylene tasted his power," he taunted. "But, no, you won't get a taste of it. You'll feel my rage instead!"

The blade sunk deeper. I struggled to avoid it, but with Kraizule blocking my movements with his knees and gripping my shoulder, I'd little way of escaping the scorching steel. "Why do you hate me so much? If this is about the battle, then I had no idea what I was doing! I didn't even know an ability like that existed or that it could do that much damage!"

"Silence! The reason you are in my way is unimportant to a corpse!"

I examined his gaze. Anger of course was the first thing I saw. Peeling apart that look, I searched the scattered emotions of his eyes. Another useful trick Vincent had taught me. Behind all that anger, I found devotion. Devotion for what? Devotion was a very strong emotion. To peel that away would be more trying. As I looked past the layer, I was hit with an even stronger emotion. My eyes softened and I closed them, turning my head away. "I see. You're in love with the Queen." I winced as a bit of the steel seared my neck. A small stream of blood trickled from a cut. I kept my eyes closed. "Wh-why are you hesitating?" I strained.

He growled. "I can't move!"

I opened my eyes, seeing that he truly was struggling. Kraizule looked about, angrily searching for the source of his binding. His head locked on the central seating of the arena. I looked over as well.

Beside Ultimecia, Chandersin stood, arm out, gripping the air. Smirking to Kraizule, he slowly let go.

The announcer broke in, "Seems that Queen Ultimecia has ordered the cessation of this match!" The crowd jeered in disappointment, cursing the announcer. None would have the courage or stupidity to question Adventhia.

Her malevolent, majestic stride silenced the crowd immediately. The announcer moved from the podium as she took his place. Looking out among the crowds, she said, "The challengers shall be enjoined, as proposed by Ambassador Chandersin. Kraizule Versehen and Terra Evans are to become my successors. Together they will ascend the world of Esthar and witness the destruction of SeeD!"

The noise elevated and then died down. Everything was dissipating like acid on watercolor. Kraizule's sword vanished from his hand. The arena and its spectators were replaced by a dimly lit office of deep maroon. It filled the void like tiny cubes, switching colors until each pixel matched the inner room. A spiral staircase led down into a water fount in the center of the office. A large, iron chandelier hung above it, sending off tiny prisms of rainbow light.

Examining the water fount, I gasped. A corpse floated dazedly in the water and seemed to walk on the bottom. Ascending the stairs and then descending them before its rotting skull penetrated the surface. Looking closer, I realized that there was a locked gate at the entrance of the staircase.

Kraizule rolled off of me and stood approaching Ultimecia who appeared with Chandersin. "Why must AI be joined to Princess Terra!?" he exclaimed, directing the question to Chandersin who stood next to the queen.

Chandersin shrugged. "You wanted to be her successor."

Ultimecia looked over to me and smiled. "A spectacular performance, my dear. But please, some death next time," she said with that hypnotic thickness in her voice. I easily succumbed to it again as she nodded to me in gratitude.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I responded, bowing at the waist. Her intoxicating presence left my mind and I staggered a little. Her control was like a drug. It scared me that I could lose myself so much in it. But it was just so easy. Allowing my will to slip and letting the venom in. The painless abyss and the feeling that you could just drift away like everything was an endless dream. How had Adventhia Ultimecia obtained such power? I wondered if anyone else felt the same effect.

I was about to get my answer in the next few moments.

"I want to be her ONLY successor! I refuse to share that right with Princess Terra! And I refuse to be linked to her!" Kraizule went on. "How dare you suggest such a deal without my consent!? The bargain was that I defeat and exterminate Terra, thereby taking her place as Ultimecia's successor!"

Ultimecia stepped into Kraizule's view. Her eyes were set upon his. "Kraizule Versehen," she began, voice full once more, "you are my successor. The link is of little importance beyond symbolism to allow you power and keep my heir alive. Do not despair. You are still my most trusted General."

Slowly, he nodded. "Yes, I'll accept that."

Her gaze set upon me. "He will not harm you. However, I still can if you defy me," she said coldly.

I glanced to Chandersin and nodded. "I swear b y the dead souls of my world, I will not defy you," I promised.

Chandersin was struggling to keep from making death gestures as the queen rounded on him. :"Ambassador," she began, "I want the full briefing on the Gaian-Terran incident."

He saluted stiffly, "Your Majesty." Leading the way toward a small conference table, he took a seat. Ultimecia and Kraizule sat down as well and I too followed. We all faced one another. The setup was quite elegant for such a small arrangement. Ethereal like the room itself, the table seemed to be enchanted. Dragon scales made up the table's surface. Emerald coating with an opal effect and a rippled texture. It was quite mesmerizing.

I looked over to Chandersin who sat on my left. Ultimecia was on my right while Kraizule sat across from me. I noticed briefly that Ultimecia's chair was seated higher than the rest with quite a few more adornments of elegance. Her golden gaze was set expectantly on Chandersin.

"Garland failed," he began. "He was defeated by his own Angel of Death. The planet Terra has been destroyed. Only Princess Terra has survived."

Ultimecia looked over to me momentarily before turning her attention back to Chandersin. "And the Sacred Iifa Tree?"

"Inactive. It too was eliminated," he grunted, seemingly uncomfortable. Apparently, the Iifa Tree was a tribute or trade from Esthar. From what I knew about the Iifa, it didn't seem too foreign to be originated from this world.

Time moved differently here. Running in-between eras and galaxies. It was no surprise that the tree was so grand after a good fifty years. A plant from Esthar would be adapted to Esthar's movement through time and space. Because of the sudden change in time and movement, it adapted to Gaia's time in accelerated growth. I decided that the reason why the dwarves in Conde Petie referred to it as 'The Sanctuary' was because of its growth. In the Iifa Tree's reality, one year on Gaia would seem like a hundred on Esthar. This theory also explained why my hair kept growing an inch per week and my nails a centimeter per day. I kept a pair of sheers handy.

Hearing his answer, Ultimecia sat back in her chair. To everyone's including my surprise, she began to chuckle. Her sadistic grin was spread wide. "Perhaps this is a victory for me. My chance. So with Garland's last breath, he offered his princess as surrender?"

"That is correct."

"The desperate whelp!" she hissed.

"My thought exactly."

"Wait a minute!" I interjected. Chandersin's aura inflamed at once and I could feel his anger searing from my interruption. Ultimecia looked to me prompting. "What do my mean by your _chance_?" I dared not contradict Chandersin's lies. Exploiting him later would be more savory.

She laughed a little. "My dear child, I desire the destruction of SeeD. Because Garland is now out of the way, I've no more obstacle in my quest to destroy them. I was interested in seeing if Garland could do the task without my intervention. However, being defeated by his own creation… such a pity," she chuckled. "Primarily, if Garland succeeded, the Iifa Tree would dispose of all Terra's souls once they inhabited Gaia. Something Garland would be ashamed of. No more Gaians as well as Terrans. The perfect display of my scheming. However, perhaps it's better this way."

"What do you mean?" I pressed.

"Now that the Iifa Tree is gone, it gives me the chance to really put on a show of my power. A direct confrontation would be far more fitting. Although," she paused, "any resistance would become troublesome. Chandersin, how advanced is Gaia?" she inquired.

"Degraded. Level seven," he said through clenched teeth, sparing me a dark glare. I smiled.

She raised an eyebrow. "That low?"

"Affirmative."

Kraizule slammed his fist upon the desk and stood. "We should take immediate action! Surely a chance like this is hardly something to idle over! My Queen, our technology is flawless! Now would be ideal!"

She smiled to him. "Yes, you are correct, General Versehen. However, if I am to leave Esthar division nine-hundred eighty-seven, then I must locate a compatible host."

"We are still in the process of locating one, Your Majesty," Chandersin chimed in.

"But we still have the Cybertorrents!" Kraizule protested.

"Cybertorrents?" I inquired.

Kraizule smiled. "I was sure you would have remember, Terra. After all, I sent them to pick you up in Lindblum," he boasted. Standing, he walked to a wall and depressed a switch. A panel slid open, revealing the spheres I had seen attack Lindblum. I felt only a little apprehensive. "A few thousand of these should be more than enough to leave Gaia in desolate."

"Yes, your invention is quite inspiring, Kraizule. A creative idea to disassemble Gaia's force and terrorize SeeD."

A few _thousand_!? Eight of them could have easily wiped out Lindblum!

"Thank you, My Queen. I can have them assembled and ready for war by morning," Kraizule laughed.

I shook my head. "N-no!... you can't!" I spoke up in protest.

"Oh?" Ultimecia asked, looking to me. "Explain, my dear Terra." Her voice was calm as always.

"There isn't such an existence or force such as SeeD on Gaia." I paused./ Think fast, I told myself. "H-how would SeeD know about the destruction of something they cannot see or witness? I mean, I've never heard of SeeD before. Perhaps more information should be gathered before we launch an attack."

Kraizule looked deflated and glared at me bitterly. Chandersin seemed to struggle between wanting to kill me and anticipating Ultimecia's judgment. Instead, I kept my attention locked on Ultimecia.

She looked at me blankly before smiling. "Ah, an imperative observation. Yes, I believe I will wait until I find a host. Perhaps some… entertainment until a host is found."

Kraizule and Chandersin exchanged looks of panic at the mention of entertainment. Suddenly, a large, glass pane on the far side of the room shattered, causing me to jump.

"Wh-what kind of entertainment?" I inquired, still a little shook up from the breakage.

She smiled, revealing her sharp incisors. "A sacrifice!" she said lustfully, standing. She snapped her fingers.

From the entrance, the doors burst open. Two guards threw a struggling man before the Queen who had vanished and then appeared near the spiral staircase which led down to the inhabited water fount.

Her nails caressed the iron face mask secured about the prisoner's head. A smooth movement of her hand and the mask was removed. Her elongated fingers swept beneath his chin. She smiled down to him and I stood to see who it was. Staggering mid-step, I caught myself on the back of a chair, appalled as I recognized instantly who the prisoner was.

Crimson eyes fell upon me, looking past the queen's malevolent captivity. Breath caught in my throat and I quickly bound over. Shakily, I said, standing between her and the prisoner, "M-My Queen…" she looked to me, hand still beneath his chin. "Not him," I hesitated, looking to Kraizule and Chandersin. "Anyone but him," I plead.

She raised an eyebrow and dropped him. In truth, I didn't want to see anyone die. "You intend to protect this criminal?"

"Yes," I stated immediately.

Her grin got wider. "Well then… do you intend to replace him?"

I glanced back to the man. "If I must, then… yes!" My gaze flickered back to him. The man shook his head pleadingly. Without a word, I looked back to the queen.

Ultimecia began circling me. Her hands snaked around me from behind and her voice gripped my will as she caressed my stomach and cupped my chin. "Who is this man?" she asked.

His name was instantly coaxed from my lips. "Vincent Valentine," I said mechanically.

"What relation is he to you?" Her fingers dug lightly into my cheek.

"My guardian. He is my protector."

She chuckled. "How important is he?" she asked. Her other hand dug into my side. Because my mind was captivated in her verbal euphoria, it was impossible to break from. Each time I pushed against her will, I felt dizzy and weak.

"All life is important to me…" I said blankly. Where had that come from? Her hand punctured my side and I gasped, squirming uncomfortably. She held me there with ease and her voice calmed my mind once again.

"What are you?" she asked, voice deeply coated in admonishing rage but still able to uphold the euphoric grip. I could feel blood oozing down my side. My heart pulsed in my ears as her hand pressed inside, pushing past my stomach and nearing my lungs. My body felt numb. The blood continued to pump out and my heart worked faster, compensating for the lack of blood. It was a strange sensation. The realization pulled me out of the trance and I let out a scream before being subdued into the euphoria once more. "Tell me what you are, Princess," she prompted. Her hand was nearing my heart. I was shaking by now.

"I was selected to be Gaia's sword and its arbitrator…." I said. My lips moved of their own accord as everything hazed beneath a layer of blue.

Ultimecia chuckled. "Interesting." She pulled her hand from inside me and I fell to the floor, gripping where she had punctured. Whimpering and holding back screams of unease and pain. What… was that I said? It was scary. What was an arbitrator? Chosen? Maybe she'd driven me into such delirium from lack of blood and oxygen that I just started babbling. I've babbled in my sleep before, so it wasn't impossible. I gripped my chest, feeling very much uncomfortable.

"Let Mr. Vincent Valentine go for the moment. I've found a new riddle to play with. Mr. Valentine, you will be under strict watch. Be grateful. Were it not for Princess Terra, you would be feeding my beloved pet your flesh," she said, motioning to the water fount with the wandering corpse. "Chandersin!" she barked. "I want you to do full re-evaluation of Gaia. Double the search efforts for the proper host!" she ordered

"At once!" he confirmed, leaving the room.

"Kraizule, prepare the cybertorrents! It's been a while since the city has been raided," she said evilly.

What a monster. Attacking her own citizens. They all obeyed her like beaten military dogs. And they seemed to enjoy it!

Vincent was set free. He carefully lifted me as Kraizule left. Before he exited, Ultimecia said, "An endless power… even while attacking her, she fed my aura." He turned. She was examining her bloodied hand.

"I think the true power lies in her will to love and protect all. And not to have such a suffocating ego about it," he snubbed, leaving the room.

I could merely stare up at him, still not believing he was here "By the goddess! Vincent!" I clutched his shirt, drawing closer to him. "You're here! You shouldn't be! Thank Bahamut you are!" There was nothing else that mattered then. Vincent was here. Everything would be alright. There was now something familiar I could cling to and feel genuinely safe.

**_~FFIX~ FOR~_**

The cell door slammed shut between us. I yanked out of the guard's grip and rushed over, gripping the metal bars. Glancing back angrily, I reprimanded, "There's no reason for this! He's not going to hurt anyone!"

"The queen's order, Highness. Strict watch," the guard answered.

I shook the bars angrily and then struck them with my forearm, yelling out in frustration before sinking to my knees. The guards shuffled up the stairs, talking and laughing as if we weren't even here while one guard stood watch.

"I'm glad to see you're alive, Ter," Vincent said softly.

I looked up, teary faced and leaned against the bars. "I'm so sorry," my voice cracked.

"What for?"

"Look at you! You're a prisoner in this awful place! Just…" I trailed off and added, "Like me…"

He shrugged. "It's not the worst place I've been."

"Stop it!" I cried. "You could have been killed!" I looked down, biting my lip. I felt so angry. Now that anger was split between bitterness and regret.

"There are many things in my life that could have killed me. _You _were the reckless one. Again," he admonished. Looking to my side, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I closed my eyes, wiping my cheeks. "Breathing is still difficult. It feels weird." I was thinking about it again. Thinking about breathing made me shudder. Her arm still felt like it was exploring my torso. What was she doing?

"Searching for the mechanism of your power," he answered. I gave him a puzzled look. "You're wondering. She was looking for the catalyst. The physical object that would set off your defense. She found it."

I clutched my knees to my chin. "I feel violated," I admitted.

"I know. I've been through something like that too," he sighed.

"Vincent?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What now?" he sighed.

"You… becoming Chaos… it's… my fault…" I looked up. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Terran. All the negative emotions I feel… they cause that monster to rage unceasingly. I'm sorry." I buried my face. Nothing was said. Until I heard him snickering. Looking up, I glanced over. "What?"

"No wonder…" he chuckled. "Chaos is a lot more manageable with you around."

"Huh?" I gave him a confused expression.

He stood from his seat and walked over. Kneeling, he reached through the bars and took one of my hands. "You must understand something. Just because someone does something bad at first with ill intent does not mean that their descendants who also cause something unintentionally have the same effect on something. I'm sure Terra's souls did not intend to cause me harm. Besides, I've managed my problems with Chaos long ago." He smiled to me reassuringly. "Who ever told you about Chaos' lineage?"

"That man you saw in Ultimecia's quarters. He had black hair and golden eyes. His name is Chandersin," I stated bitterly.

He gripped my hand and said, "That monster from the lake who was posing as Taurus from the play 'The 12 Zodiacs'?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He's a terrible person." I paused, glancing about. "He's going to make me kill Queen Adventhia Ultimecia."

He narrowed his eyes, disbelieving. "She nearly killed you. Why won't he do it?"

"According to Kraizule, he can't kill anyone. He's killed many. Too many. Ultimecia became jealous and fearful that he might one day succeed her, so she cursed his life to be cut each time he kills someone. He can project images, so I know he is the one who killed my mum and dad. Although, little makes sense. It's like he fabricated these projections."

Vincent seemed a little lost. Briefly, I filled him in on the events after the play. Lindblum. The Cybertorrents. Kraizule. And then, the events taking place in Alexandria Lake.

"You really get into quite a mess without a watcher," he laughed. "A Qu? You thought it was a marshmallow? That's a story I want to hear about later. And look at you now. What's with the new title _princess_?" he smirked.

"Please… it's still awkward and it's not sticking. This place is far from anything I want to be a ruler of, much less an heir." I shivered. "How did you get here anyway?"

He laughed a little. "Rather not say."

"Vincent… how long have you been here?"

He sighed, leaning against the bars. I could not see his face. "I saw that Chandersin carrying you away from the Iifa Tree. Lovely show, by the way." I growled at him. He wasn't supposed to follow me. He continued, "I knew that stopping him then would be a mistake. I'm not reckless like you." I rolled my eyes. "He walked around the mountain. From a distance, I followed him. Once he boarded a large, silver vessel, I waited until it was about to take off. I managed to break into the ship's engine room. I had no idea that an engine could be alive. Having been captured by the beast that inhabited the room, I waited, not risking damaging the engine and getting us both killed if we were still in transit. A week or so after liftoff, the door was opened to the outside. Some servant had come in to feed the beast and perform maintenance on the ship. I was immediately taken into custody and imprisoned here. At least they feed me. Unlike my previous captor who completely forgot I existed."

"You've been here… all this time!?"

"Yeah…" he stated matter-of-factly.

I laughed numbly. "All this time…" I wept quietly, glad he couldn't see me. Gripping the bar, I leaned my head against his back.

He turned, holding my cheek gently. "Terra, please… it's alright."

No, no, it wasn't alright. It was far from alright. Vincent was incarcerated and I too was being kept here. He'd lost his freedom trying to save me. He ran his thumb beneath my eye, catching the tears. "Terra…" he said gently. A second later, silk lips fitted against mine. The action lasted a few moments before he pulled away. "Awake now?" he asked smirking.

I stared in shock, a blush creeping upon my face. "Wh-what did you…" I trailed off, still feeling the effects.

"Figured I'd put a better memory than that miscreant Chandersin on your lips. A kiss from a friend is probably more desirable than a foe, am I right?" He closed his eyes. "In any case, don't lose hope. Judgment will fall harshly on Chandersin. Perhaps even by your hands, Arbitrator."

I sighed. "I don't want to kill anyone… and what is an arbitrator?" He didn't answer. I stayed for a while longer, gripping his hand. A jolt of energy rushed into my head. "I don't want to leave…" I said. Ultimecia was summoning me with her thoughts. Though I was content here, I dared not defy her again.

"Terra, I'll always be here. It's not like I can wander off," he teased. It was faint, but I caught the sarcasm in his voice. By nightfall, cages could not contain him. Which meant that he would be of comfort later on. I gripped his shoulder, letting him know I understood.

Reluctantly, I left. The guard nodded to me in respect. "Your Highness," he said.

Vincent's image was lost behind a solid wall. He was here. He was alive. I exited the dungeons and gripped my side, collapsing only after the door had closed behind me.

"Princess!" several guards and servants shouted in panic. Their voices were lost to the blackness that stole my sight.

* * *

**Character Interview:**

**1) Mayris: How old are you?**

**Terra: I am 18 years old. *tilts head confusedly***

**Ember: *mumbles* Twenty-five…**

**Kuja: Why, I am 26, young miss.**

**Ember: And YOU are way too old for my sister!**

**Terra: Ember… please…**

**Kuja: *smiles innocently***

**Ember: *grumbles***

**Vincent: *blinks* You don't want to know, Miss Erin. … Actually… I stopped counting… ran out of cell space.**

**2) Mayris: What's your height?**

**Terra: Umm… I believe I'm 5'2" or 5'3"**

**Ember: Take off your boots, brat…**

**Terra: Leave my boots out of this, Ember!**

**Ember: *snorts* She's 5'1". About half an inch shorter than Queen Garnet.**

**Terra: *sighs* Fine… 5'1"… Beanpole…**

**Ember: Anyway, I'm 6'4". I believe I'm a few inches shorter than the Flaming Amarant.**

**Kuja: I am 5'10".**

**Ember: Wait! You're WAY too tall for her!**

**Terra: *growls***

***Ember and Terra Glare at each other***

**Vincent: Okay… I'm tired of being last… too much sibling tension.**

**Mayris: You're first next round.**

**Vincent: Thank you, Miss Erin. I am 6'2". Ember really is a beanpole.**

**Ember: *growls, glaring at Vincent***

**Terra: Aha! I win! *sticks tongue out***

**Kuja: That's my girl! *hugs Terra***

**3) Mayris: Any bad habits?**

**Vincent: I tend to worry too much about others… I think too much and never sleep.**

**Terra: o.o… wow… how do you… survive?**

**Vincent: Inhale… and exhale…**

**Terra: Well, that works, I guess. I tend to ask too many questions. My upbringing was pretty sheltered. I just don't understand why some people struggle so much with life. If you want to live, then live! I suppose I talk too much as well, but I enjoy saying what's on my mind. My mum used to say it's better if I just let my thoughts and feelings out rather than hold them inside. Good therapy. I also love to debate… I suppose that's a bad habit.**

**Ember: All of that and you forgot the most obvious.**

**Terra: Oh? What's that?**

**Ember: You're as clumsy as an eight-legged horse.**

**Terra: … *glares* You're no better, hopeless romantic…**

**Ember: *blushes* You didn't…**

**Terra: *smiles*I did…**

**Ember: *turns away, blushing***

**Kuja: I like hearing myself talk.**

**Vincent: *raises an eyebrow* What does she see in you?**

**Terra: Huh? *smiles innocently***

**Vincent: I'm worried.**

**4) Mayris: Are you a virgin?**

**Terra: Eh!? *blushes***

**Ember: You'd better be.**

**Terra: Y-yeah! But… what kind of question is that!?**

**Mayris: Hmm… it's on the paper.**

**Terra: Where did you get that paper?**

**Mayris: Umm… Deviantart…**

**Terra: *blushes more***

**Ember: I'll always be a virgin. No woman wants an old blacksmith…**

**Mayris: Nah-uh! *points to all the fangirls* Now get out of your emo-corner!**

**Ember: *is emo and looking at all the fans* Geez… what's their problem? I'm not that great, girls…**

**Vincent: I decline to answer.**

**Mayris: Ooh? *gets really close to his face***

**Vincent: *glares and steps away* It's a question, not an interrogation. Whether I am or not, is up to the minds of the readers.**

**Mayris: *cackles* Well, apparently, you're not… *brings up all the VincentxYuffie, VincentxShelke, VincentxTifa, and VincentxAerith fanfics***

**Vincent: Omg! *blinks* Who writes this smut!?**

**Mayris: Don't make me pull out VincentxCloud and VincentxSephiroth. Not to mention VincentxZack.**

**Vincent: … *looks away blushing***

**Mayris: I'm sorry…**

**Vincent: It's alright… I'm just scarred for life.**

**Kuja: Yes, of course. I'm saving that for someone special. *winks to Terra***

**Terra: What? Umm… that's embarrassing… *blushes more, deeply affected***

**Mayris: Aww… cute!**

**5) Mayris: Do you hate anyone?**

**Ember: *immediately points to Kuja***

**Kuja: What? What in Gaia did I do!?**

**Ember: *glares***

**Kuja: Please, just stop... This is getting ridiculous.**

**Ember: *continues to glare***

**Terra: Ember, you're blushing! XD**

**Ember: *covers face***

**Kuja: o.o**

**Terra: XD**

**Vincent: ._.**

**Kuja: Need I ask?**

**Terra: Hopeless romantic…**

**Kuja: *snickers***

**Vincent: I stopped hating people a long time ago. I suppose I still hate Hojo… sick freak…**

**Terra: Chandersin. And I don't hate anyone else besides him… although, as my knowledge of him expands, I find myself more in a state of pity towards him…**

**Kuja: I hate Garland, but he's dead, so no one in particular anymore. Plus, he LIED! I'm still alive! How? Ohohohoho! You'll see later! *grins like a little girl***

**6) Mayris: Secrets?**

**Ember: I'm boring. There's you're secret.**

**Mayris: Liar!**

**Ember: And?**

**Mayris: How about your childish bedtime experiences?**

**Ember: Don't you dare!**

**Terra: Ember wet the bed when he was little~!**

**Ember: *dark glare***

**Terra: Stop picking on Kuja, got it?**

**Ember: I hate you…**

**Terra: Love you too~**

**Vincent: I have many… which one do you want?**

**Mayris: The DARKEST one!**

**Vincent: … *pats Mayris's head* Too dark for your mind, dear…**

**Mayris: Aww… *pouts***

**Terra: My secret… I'm a super strong girl who fights crime and helps the good guys!**

**Mayris: -_- In your dreams…**

**Terra: *sighs* Yeah… but I'd like to be like that. My secret… I'm infused with the souls of Terra that give me limitless power. I try to hide it because 1) it's not safe to let someone know you're powerful. I've no desire to be taken advantage of. 2) I'm not even sure the extent of it.**

**Kuja: I like moogles. They're so adorable. How can you resist those pompoms? And the bat wings?**

**Vincent: They're much tinier in IX. They're… short… like Terra! *laughs out loud***

**Terra: Hey! Take that back!**

**Mayris: *laughs, measuring her to me* Yeah, you are pretty short. Two or three inches shorter than I am.**

**7) Mayris: TACOS?**

**Ember: What's a taco?**

**Mayris: A delicious array of Mexican food in a tortilla!**

**Terra: Mmm… food sounds good.**

**Kuja: What a simple name for a simple sounding food.**

**Mayris: D: Don't insult tacos! They're fantastic!**

**Vincent: What's so great about food?**

**Terra: Umm… you do… eat… right?**

**Vincent: Of course, but what's it matter what I eat as long as I'm fed, right?**

**Terra: is it true you're a vampire?**

**Vincent: No… *drinks something red***

**Ember: Can we get back on subject?**

**Mayris: Yep. *shoves a taco in Ember's mouth***

**Ember: *glares evilly***

**8) Mayris: Pool or beach?**

**Terra: Pool!**

**Ember: You don't even know what it is!**

**Terra: Yeah, but it sounds fun.**

**Kuja: Beaches sound more dramatic. Poles sound painful.**

**Vincent: Pool, Kuja. It's like a beach, but in a contained space with calculated depths.**

**Kuja: Huh… I still like beaches. More romantic.**

**Terra: I've had enough containment lately. Beach.**

**Vincent: Pool! To look at all the sexy—**

**All: *stare in confusion***

**Terra: Sexy…? Go on~ *nudges him***

**Vincent: Beach.**

**Mayris: *cackles***

**9) Mayris: Do you believe in aliens?**

**Terra, Vincent, Kuja: Yes.**

**Ember: *raises an eyebrow* What is this? The Roswell Committee?**

**Terra: *waves a flag***

**Vincent: *does inventory***

**Kuja: *talks on a cell phone***

**Ember: *eye twitches***

**Mayris: Hey! That's mine! *takes the cell phone from Kuja* And you had it upside down!**

**Vincent: *shrugs and picks up his own cell phone***

**Kuja: *takes care of inventory***

**Ember and Mayris: Oy…. -_-**

**10) Mayris: Unusual things about you?**

**Ember: Nope, nothing unusual.**

**Terra: *smiles and opens mouth to talk***

**Ember: *covers her mouth* Enough out of you, young lady.**

**Terra: *giggles behind his hand* Ooh no he poo ell (Trans (by Vincent): You know me too well)**

**Vincent: I have a monster living inside of me. His name's Bob.**

**Terra: *blinks* You mean Chaos.**

**Vincent: That's what I said.**

**Terra: Lies!**

**Vincent: *turns away and smirks evilly***

**Kuja: I wore a thong most of my life… and I never realized that trousers could be so comfortable… although, I do miss feeling the air around my legs.**

**Vincent: *blinks and looks to Terra* Again, what do you see in him?**

**Terra: *hums innocently***

**Ember: *glares, knowing there's nothing he can do***

**Mayris: Alright, that's it!**

**Ember: What? That's it?**

**Mayris: Yep!**

**Ember: Thank God!**

**Mayris: *blinks* Heheheh**

**Ember: What?**

**Mayris: For now…**

**Ember: I'm running…**

**Mayris: Oh, no you're not. All the fangirls are waiting for you outside this interview room.**

**Ember: *grumbles profanities***

**Terra: *stretches* That was fun!**

**Ember: For whom!?**

**Vincent: It was rather interesting.**

**Kuja: I just love these interviews! Learning more about me is so much fun! And of course, my darling Terra!**

**Mayris: *interrupts Ember who pulls out his rapier, pushes the rapier away* Ah, ah, Ember… Join us next time, everyone! Glad we could do this! *steals Ember's rapier and starts wielding it perfectly* Wee!**

**Terra: Bye-bye!**

**Vincent: Cya.**

**Ember: … *fuming* Even my creator is mad…**

**Mayris: Aww… you were born from my serious persona, Ember. I use you a lot more lately, Mr. Serious.**

**Ember & Mayris: *sighs* Fine.**

**Ember: *glares***

**Mayris: *smiles***

**Terra: Where was I created?**

**Mayris: Oh? I based you off of Haruhi from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Terra: Really?**

**Mayris: Sort of that and a mix of curiosity, randomness and mischief via Rosette Christopher** **from Chrono Crusade. Well… that was when I first created you… now… Hmm… comes naturally.**

***end interview***

**Thanks everyone!**


	4. Responsibility

_**A/N: Hi, again! So sorry about updating late. Mum made me go to the eye doctor on Monday, so I missed going to school and typing up this story. This originally was a single long chapter, but, ahahah, 19 pages was a bit excessive. I broke it down into two chapters. An apology for the late update. Just finished and it's almost midnight here. n.n In any case, I hope this will be an epic story.**_

**_If you live above the equator, you can look to the sky and see the battle between Orion and Taurus. At Orion's heel is Ursa Major. At his back is Ursa Minor. Virgo isn't exactly visible this time of year, but she is up and to the left of Ursa Minor behind Leo. :3 Muwahaha, the story will unfold quite nicely. I just hope I still have readers. This story is not based off of canon mythology, so please, do not correct me. I made it all up. It's coincidence if it's true. Albeit, it is close, I assume. _**

**_Ah, what a great day it's been! Except for the constant rain here in the valley and my mum's attitude problem. But I have a crush on someone! :3 He notices me too! He's so sweet and reminds me too much of Zidane. I bet he'd be all freaked out or confused if he knew that's what I thought. He wants to be a writer too and he's just so kind! He has blond hair and blue eyes... kyaaaaaaa~~~ *continues fangirling*_**

**_In any case, review if you feel so inclined. Posting chapter 5 up now. Happy reading! Oh, btw, listening to music from Tsubasa Chronicle and Hellsing. So awesome! Haven't seen TC yet, but the music is lovely! From Hellsing, I absolutely love the song "Soul Rescuer". I remember they had the most interesting missions when they played the song. Go to to download awesome anime music! I even found Sakura Wars TV music, xD _**

**_Okay, done rambling. R & R! Danke Schon!  
_**

* * *

Ember winced. His back ached terribly. Testing to make sure he was awake, he flexed his fingers, feeling them tingle a little with numbness.

He was upright in a seated position. The chair was soft and plushy. If he wasn't so sleepy and comfortable, he would have immediately stood. But it had been a while since he'd sat down in such comfort.

A clatter of dishes broke him out of his relaxation immediately. Startled, he jumped, looking about for the source of the commotion. A tall glass of violet liquid swirled before him. The servant who'd deposited the substance was halfway out the door.

Placidly, he looked about the conference hall. Red, gold and silver lit by a large window added to the comfort. Where in the flaming moogle was he?

There was a light giggle across from him. A little girl with big aqua eyes and bluish hair was watching him, her hands cupped over her mouth. He gave her a blank stare, not wanting to speak to a child.

"Hey, Mister!" she exclaimed pleasantly. He raised an eyebrow. "Hello~? Shouldn't you introduce yourself to a lady? What's the matter with you?"

"So, I've been abducted by a little brat," he mumbled sourly.

"Hey! I'm not a brat! And you're not abducted! Just so happens, we saved your life!"

"We? There are more brats?"

She glared. "You don't have to be so rude! Honestly, I didn't know daddy had such mean friends."

Before Ember had a chance to retort, the door opened and 'daddy' entered the room. The Regent stood tall and strong, belying his fatigue from all of the upgrades Lindblum had gone through. "Ah, you're awake! Good, good!" he said cheerfully.

"Who're you?" Ember asked sharply.

The Regent smiled. "To the point. Just like your father. You're definitely Vesper's son!" Ember appeared suspicious. "You probably don't remember me at all, but we have met before. Although briefly. Vesper inspired a good deal of my airship ideas and even donated a few key parts to my mist-free airship project. Quite the imagination! The man love to laugh! But you're much different. I sense a cold streak."

"Umm… who are you?" he asked again, making no sign that he was listening or caring about the man's ramblings.

The smile drooped from his face. "I am Regent Cid Fabool IX of Lindblum!" he stated proudly.

"Okay…What do you want?"

"Actually, it's convenient that you're here, Ember."

He glared. Not only did this man know his father. He knew his name. Ember hated that. Remaining inconspicuous was much easier and made him feel more in control. "Tell me what you want, old man." He reached for his rapier. Finding nothing, he scowled.

"I'm not that senile to leave the son of a blacksmith armed," he chuckled. Walking to face the window, he said, "I'm sure you've noticed the tight security upon entry to Lindblum. I'm afraid that we might be on the brink of war once again."

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Quit being rude to daddy! Won't you just listen!?" Eiko squeaked.

"Hey, I don't take orders from little brats!" he barked.

"Ooh…" she growled.

Ember turned his attention back to Cid. "Listen, Regent. I don't have the time for any errands. I've got a Queen to protect, a man to vasectomate, and a sister to find."

"Garnet is fine. As is Zidane. Well, they could be under the influence of that criminal Kuja." Eiko perked up at the sound of Garnet and Zidane's names. Daddy had neglected to tell her that they too were here. He had only instructed her to watch over Ember. Now she presumed it was to keep her from causing trouble.

"You've met him?" Ember asked, referring to Kuja.

"Of course! He abducted my wife a while ago. Thought Zidane killed him in the Iifa Tree."

"Really?" Ember asked, intrigued now. "Seems like a fetish of his."

"Er… fetish?" he turned.

"He also abducted my little sister—after marking her with the symbol of death—and now he's declaring that he's in love with her." A flicker of anger resounded on his face before he forced the emotion away.

Regent Cid blinked a few times. "Eiko, please ask the guards to locate your mother and escort her here."

"Yes, papa," she said obediently, jumping down from the chair and heading out.

"My wife spoke of a young girl joining her in captivity…" he thought aloud. "It might just be her."

No more than a few minutes after the Regent had taken a seat on his throne, Lady Hilda entered.

"Darling, I'm really busy right now. What do you need that's so important to send a search party of knights to—"

"Hilda, what was the name of that girl who joined you in captivity of Kuja?"

"Oh? Terra Evans. Why?"

Ember bolted up angrily. "I'll kill him! I'll kill that son of an oglop!" he swore, voice raised to its highest volume.

Eiko peeked out from behind Hilda who took a step backward. "Oh, my. What seems to be the matter, young sir?" she asked gently.

"What did he do to her? He didn't touch her, did he?" Hysterically, Ember looked about, searching for some kind of weapon to impale through the fiend.

"He did nothing. Nothing without Terra's consent," she said, anxious to quell his anger. "Terra… had a strange effect on him."

"Effect!? What kind of effect!?" he spat. "Are you blaming Terra for his wrongdoings!?"

"No, no! I didn't mean that."

"Then tell me… what the hell is going on? Where is Terra? What has that Kuja done to her!?" He stood before Hilda, fists clenched.

"I see now," Cid said pensively, looking past the two of them to the doorway. "So that young lady was her…"

Rounding on him, Ember glowered. "What are you talking about?"

"Terra, your sister, was here. In Lindblum." Before Ember could interrupt, Cid continued, standing and walking toward the door. "She looks a lot like her father. Much like you. However, she doesn't have a bit of Aulin's features." Cid studied Ember's face for a moment. That girl had the same hair and a similar face shape. He wondered how he could have missed placing her appearance to Vesper. Terra seemed so much like him. Not to mention, Freya and Fratley had even disclosed the young lady's name to him during the gathering of information. The work he'd done to improve Lindblum's defenses had completely distracted him from her identity. He briefly remembered Freya telling him the girl's name was Terra Evans. Maybe he was going senile. Forgetting important aspects of research. Ember's outburst was similar to Terra's during her desperation of returning to Alexandria.

"Her resemblance to my mother is of little importance," Ember said, glazing past the fact that Terra was a half-sibling. "When was she here? Why didn't you make her stay?" The thinking was irrational. Ember wasn't in a state of accepting that Terra was old enough to make her own decisions. What was important was that she could have been safe at one point and now she wasn't.

"I tried to encourage her to stay. She refused. But my running into her was all by chance. I wouldn't have even met her if Lindblum didn't face such a casualty that day."

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"We were attacked by an unknown, outside force."

"What she hurt!?" he panicked.

"Luckily, no," Cid answered, remaining calm. "Unfortunately, however, I believe she was the target of the attack."

"Target? By whom!? Why was she isolated!?"

"Please, Ember. Allow me to continue." Stiffly, Ember nodded. "According to Freya and Fratley Irontail, the attack happened to another village prior to Lindblum. Apparently, the villagers of Dali were harmed. Everyone who has come into contact with the spherical weapons, currently dubbed S-force, was harmed or injured in some way. Most of the victims died from their injuries. All except for Terra. I did not have the chance to question her. She fled from Lindblum seeming quite determined to return to Alexandria. However, I did learn that the S-force coding had changed. After several tests, we've discovered that everyone receives the same reaction. They end up harmed. From what I gathered when Terra encountered the weapons, they surrounded her, their natural blue light phasing to crimson." Cid paused, looking thoughtful. "It's actually fortunate that you're here."

Ember sighed. "You want me to test out the S-force to see if I receive the same reaction as Terra…"His hand slammed down on the table. "I am not going to be a laboratory oglop! How long has it been since an attack of the S-force?"

"The last attack was when your sister was targeted," Cid said regretfully before trailing off.

Ember went pale. He sat back in the chair, hardly breathing. The news struck like a silencing whip that stole the air from his lungs. "You… let her leave… with the knowledge that a war might be imminent…" he stated blankly. "This proves two things. First, she is captured by the enemy, if not dead. Second, you're a bumbling toad."

Hilda placed her head in her hand. Her poor husband had to deal with the issue of oglops and toads again. She felt partially to blame once more. As if the event wasn't already scarring enough.

Cid sighed irritably. "I know that."

"No! No, you don't know!" Ember began, filling with rage once more. "My sister might be dead because of your incompetence!"

"She ran out before we had the chance to sound an alarm."

"So you messed up. Still your fault, Regent."

"I understand that!" he yelled sharply, silencing Ember. "Don't you think I've been contemplating that as well? I've put up every precaution to strike back at S-force and possibly find your sister! The new security in South Gate shuts down every electronic device and then scans it. If it's S-force make or is missing a signature from the new mist-free airships, OR if it has questionable persons onboard, it is taken into custody, examined, searched, disassembled and questioned!"

"Why did you incarcerate the Queen?"

"A convict was onboard," he growled. "We've been through this. Talking in circles gets you no where, Ember, and it wastes everyone's time. Including Terra's!" He waited a moment, seeing Ember struggle with the predicament. "The S-force technology may be the only way to find out where Terra is. Dead or alive, it's better than not knowing."

Ember drew in a breath and looked down, wiping his eyes. He felt very much the same as the day he had lost his father and stepmother. A boy trying to grow up too quickly and carry his little brothers and baby sister through the pain. Only this time, he was alone, carrying himself through the reality that they were unprotected in this world because of his stupidity. He was a man caring for the boy buried deep beneath the burdens that covered the scars of his past. The man continually abused the weakness from the boy, but the boy continued to cry and remain weak. Now he was hurting; feeling the lash of his own self-discipline for his failure. "What have I done?" he asked hollowly. Ferris and Terra were facing things he'd tried his whole life to protect them from.

"What do you mean?" Cid inquired.

"This is my fault," he admitted, shaking his head slowly, still holding his head in his hands.

"Let me tell you about women. They don't listen to men. They believe they're always right regardless of the rationality of the situation." Hilda gave him a glare and he added, "It is the best decision at other times however. Either way, that girl has a stubborn will. She needed to become her own person. Living under the laws of another for someone like her is far from her nature. What I mean to say is that taking the blame for her decision is an extra burden you do not need."

The words easily got through. He contemplated them in the silence. Everyone watched him expectantly, waiting for a response. Eiko approached the Regent and tugged lightly on his arm. "Did you say that Zidane is here?" she whispered.

"Yes, as is Garnet," he smiled to her, patting her head.

"Dagger's here?" she asked happily. He nodded and Eiko skipped out of the room.

"Darling," Hilda interrupted. "What did you mean by convict? Was it another invasion?" she pressed.

"Oh? I don't recall saying that," Cid answered, turning away nervously. "It's not a matter to trouble yourself over, my dear."

"Cid von Lindblum Fabool IX," she warned, saying his full name.

He sighed and then turned to her, looking guilty. "I don't want to trouble or worry you… Kuja is alive and he was onboard a vessel with Garnet and Zidane. He is in the castle dungeons as of now."

"Hmph! And you think women are impulsive. I think you'd better speak to Zidane about this." She crossed her arms.

"We can't trust either of them, dearest. What if Kuja has them under his control?" Cid asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Wouldn't Alexandria have stopped them before they got too close to Garnet?"

"Not if Zidane is Kuja's puppet."

"Since when is Zidane weak enough to submit his will to Kuja?"

As the two bickered on, Ember had begun to formulate a plan. Of course, they wouldn't expect him to be under the same kind of mind control. He was a commoner and even proved his hate for the man. For all they knew, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or the right, in his opinion. He could have Kuja incarcerated and executed in Lindblum. However, Garnet would be subjected to Esuna treatments in which they may have no effect and she would reveal that Kuja wasn't a crazy loon. That might buy time enough to have Kuja executed. But if Kuja really was an honest man, Ember would be held responsible for his death. Could he really murder on behalf of Terra? Yes, of course he could. And he would without hesitation. But kill someone she loved? That, in question, was still a theory pressed by the words of a criminal. If Terra really was in love with that man, he knew she would never forgive him.

Also, there was the threat of a hanging by Her Majesty Garnet von Alexandria for sentencing her 'ward' to death. With Garnet present, he would have no charges lifted. What a just and fair queen she was. No, his only option was to be honest.

… But he would be as bitterly honest as possible. Killing Kuja himself sounded far more satisfying.

With a sharp undercut, he said, "Queen Garnet is fine. As is that kid Zidane. Kuja… he's innocent. For now, that is. He's in love with my sister. To me, he's the dirt trodden under my boots."

Cid eyed him for a moment before turning to Lady Hilda. She smirked to him. "I told you so," she snubbed playfully.

Cid returned her smile and kissed her before leaving the room. Hilda watched him leave and then turned to Ember. "I can understand your anger. Having someone you care about give their devotion to someone else. Family is a close unit. Sometimes you have to think of those you love. How does Terra feel? How do you feel?" she suggested, walking to the door.

"I feel worthless," he mumbled. "Isn't that enough?"

She stopped and said. "No, it's not. Regardless of how you feel, what matters most are the ones you adore. Feeling worthless won't bring happiness to another." She paused before adding, "I'm glad you did not lie."

With that, she left. Leaning against the door, she placed a hand over her heart. Looking up, she asked aloud, "Right, Terra?" Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, holding back her sorrow and worry.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

The airship Delta was a little larger than the one that had taken them to Lindblum. The controls, however, had a lot more modifications. Garnet paid close attention as she sat at the helm. Erin stood beside her, using mechanical speak to explain the mods. Zidane stood, watching over Garnet's shoulder, having difficulty learning the controls while Garnet easily drank in every word Erin spoke.

"The green lever does what?" Zidane asked.

Erin sighed impatiently. "I'll explain it again…" Rolling her eyes, she corrected him, "It's not a lever, by the way. It's a valve."

"It allows for drop ship deploy," Garnet informed quickly.

"Oh…umm… why would we need a drop ship?"

"In case you have the need for a recon op," Erin said, adjusting a few of the switches.

"You built this?" Garnet asked enthusiastically.

"Sure did! What with Regent's blue printing program, piece of flan!" She gave a thumbs up.

Zidane shuddered. He didn't want to eat a flan. How could Erin enjoy eating a fiend? He of course, missed the joke.

"Excellent!" Garnet giggled. "Oh… I mean, it'll do," she cleared her throat but continued to smile.

"Delta is faster than the typical Alexandrian ships. And its handling is smoother than the Prima Vista II."

Across the bridge, Kuja tuned them out, redirecting his attention away from the ship's programming. He stood next to Cid who sat with Ember at a display board where a projection of an S-force hung over a metallic ring. "I am still unsure of the exact locale of the S-force origin. All we know is that it's a modification of our own technology."

"My father's work?" Ember inquired.

"No. A theatre troupe called Ragnarökkr had some modifications performed on their theatre ship Silverkrieg. The leader was a kindly old man who donated some of the modifications to my research. I don't believe someone like him would have started a war."

"Did you inquire anyway?" Ember asked.

"Of course, I did. Although, the leader received the parts from one of his new actors. When I asked about him, the man told me that that actor had disappeared after their first performance 'The 12 Zodiacs' which was the same night prior to the attack."

"Does the leader know where the actor went or even his name?"

Cid shook his head. "He just referred to him as the actor's character name. Not his real name."

"What's the character's name?"

"Taurus."

"Bull?"

"Yes, the bull from the constellations. The creature in one of the many mythologies who battled Orion for Virgo's heart."

Ember shook his head. "That's not important."

"I beg to differ. Every aspect of someone has importance. Everything is a clue, Ember," Cid admonished.

"Go on with the story, Regent," Kuja asked. "I'm curious to know the outcome."

"Well, Orion and Taurus engage in an eternal battle for Virgo. Leo faithfully accompanies Virgo as she waits for the battle's end. This is where the version splits. Orion wins and claims Virgo as his for eternity. Another theory is that while the two fight on, Virgo falls for Scorpio whom she shared a deep affection for. The last, Taurus wins, obliterates the world with his wrath, claims Virgo and showers an eternity of hell upon her and the devastated world."

"Well, thanks for the philosophy lesson, but it's quite useless," Ember grumbled.

Kuja rolled his eyes.

"There is one more thing…" Cid added. "Regardless of the victor, the sky is clouded with the rage of Sirius, Orion's loyal friend and brother."

"So… that makes this man who targeted my beloved Taurus…. And I am Orion," Kuja stated. "Zidane, you'd better not betray me!" he called.

Zidane looked over, still baffled by the airship lesson. "Huh? No, not today, Kuja."

"And interesting, yet accurate theory, Kuja. This means that your girlfriend Terra is the prize. Virgo," Cid observed.

"G-girlfriend!?" Ember exclaimed. "Those three words _'Terra', 'girlfriend', _and _'prize' _do not belong together! Especially when referring to him!" Ember snarled, pointing to Kuja.

Cid blinked. "Finished?" he asked. These outbursts were annoying him now. Obediently, Ember sat down.

"It's just a legend anyway. Or this man is totally obsessed over some myth," Ember grumbled bitterly.

"Either way, our knowledge is limited. I suggest you search out Sir Fratley and Lady Freya Irontail," Cid suggested. "They've fought and successfully defeated the S-force before."

"Hahoo~!" Zidane laughed. "Off to challenge that Freya to a rematch!"

"Hmm?" Cid asked.

"She beat me during the Festival of the Hunt," he chuckled darkly. "Payback time!"

"Vivi beat you, Zidane. You took third," Garnet informed.

He turned to Garnet nervously. "I was unfocused.

"About what?" Garnet smirked. "You were too busy trying to show off. Or so it seemed."

"Yeah, maybe…" he agreed thoughtfully. "Did it work?"

She smiled, refusing to answer. As Zidane coaxed her to tell him, Ember asked Cid, "Where would we find the Irontails?"

Cid perked up and said, "Burmecia."

"Isn't that kingdom in ruins?" Kuja inquired

"Not anymore," Cid answered.

"I take it that the Cleyrans and Burmecians have settled their disputes?" Ember asked.

"Yes. Very well, in fact. Prince Puck managed to help them settle their differences after the leveling of Cleyra. Currently, a local combat monastery centralizes its government."

"Fun… monks…" Ember mumbled.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Raising his head, he smiled to the young, eager students who beamed up at him. Carefully, he dipped his hand in the bowl of anointment. He then knelt before each child and applied the clear liquid on their faces, marking their foreheads with ancient symbols and lining it down their cheeks. As he did so, he said, "This is the balm of virtue. Its symbol gives you your strength." His voice rolled over the room, easily heard over the tapping of rain.

As he reached the last row, the girl kneeling before him had her eyes covered with her hand. A big grin was poorly concealed behind her wrists. "Now, now, Ilia," he chuckled. "I can't apply the balm if you're hiding like that."

She pulled her arms away and giggled. "Yes, Brother Deryo."

With a smile, he applied the anointment. Moving back to his station at the front, he closed his eyes. "Ruhe," he ordered. On command, they all closed their eyes. Each one struggled to sit properly. Sitting on the shins was never easy. It took time and practice. Not to mention discipline. Of course it hurt, but training at a young age was the easiest time to learn.

The class was composed of twenty students ranging from five to thirteen in age. Boys and girls from all over Mist Continent. Even some children from Esto Gaza had enrolled in the classes.

"Visualize the rain. See the cloudy sky above. Feel the soft touch of the drops. Become gentle as such. Reach up," his hand raised before him. "Stroke the leaf of your choice. Now become the blade of that leaf. Cut through the air with the swiftness of your virtue, the balm empowering your strength. As you hit the soil, sink deeply into its rich warmth. Disintegrate into its spread, leaving a bit of your consciousness in each. You are the wind, water and the earth. You see all. You are everywhere. But do not lose your center. Gather your core and let your arms stretch to those elements." He drew a deep breath. "Atmen," he said. Everyone also took a deep breath. They all let it out slowly. "Aufmachen euer Augen," All eyes were open. A few students looked ready to sleep.

Deryo stood, motioning for them to do so. "Our training begins for the day. We'll be heading to the battle hall."

He led the way into the inner room of the facility. Stepping through the doorway, he entered an indoor garden with natural flourishing plants and a clear large space meant for combat. A wall of bo staffs awaited at the back of the room.

As the children sidled in, they were careful to stay respectfully quiet. Two dragoons were sparring intensely. A Cleyran and Burmecian. Both of great skill; the two fought with seemingly perfect rhythm. It was excellent training to watch a fight. Educating the students and keeping them attentive.

Damascus and Livia. Livia a Cleyran. Damascus a Burmecian. Deryo watched with admiration. Though his abilities were progressing quickly, he hoped for a day when he could fight like one of these two champions.

Livia aimed low, bringing her harpoon down and across to complete a sweeping attack. With ease, Damascus blocked. Livia turned, using the momentum from her sweep to block and throw away his overhead lunge. As she tried to force him back, he rolled his lance against hers and landed behind her. Turning, their weapons met again as she anticipated his move and turned at the same time he did. They both bounced off from the connect, gaining distance.

Slowly, the two turned their attention to the students and Deryo. Both bowed to him in respect as the children applauded.

"Good morning, Brother Deryo," Livia said, a veil of dark hair covering her right eye. Her voice was deep, filled with wisdom and strength. Perhaps life had been hard on her, causing her to shield happiness from her voice.

"Mornin', Bro Der," Damascus smiled warmly, waving.

"Hey," Deryo acknowledged. Damascus was an energetic, spry youth with a bit of nonchalance and perhaps an airheaded attitude about him. But he was always excited about a battle.

"Oh! The Abbot needs to speak with ya today," Damascus said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Deryo looked to his class. "Go on," Livia stated. "I'll take care of them."

The darkness in her voice scared him a little, but he knew she was a brilliant instructor. Having been trained by her in a few of his own classes, he knew she could be gentle and kind. Not to mention, she took time with each student to help them do their best and improve at their own pace.

"Alright," he said with a nod. Turning, he bowed to his class. "Her Revered Ladyship Livia will continue with your combat instruction for today," he said gently. A few looked scared. Some looked eager. "She's got a heart of gold, so don't be shy," he smiled. Turning to Livia, he bowed.

Meeting her gaze once more, he made sure to only focus on her eyes and avoid looking at the scar over her mouth.


	5. Amongst The Stars

_**A/N: Yay! more room to ramble! :3 In any case, forgive my sloppiness if things are hard to follow. I've a few translations if you're confused on the language stuff. I tend to like to use German or Japanese in my stories**_

_**German:  
**_

_**Ruhe: peace, be at peace**_

_**Atmen: Breathe**_

_**Aufmachen euer Augen: Open your eyes**_

_**SilverKrieg: Silver War**_

_**(end of German translation)**_

_**Titles:**_

_**Abbot: leader of a monestery**_

_**Brother: Term used to address monks**_

_**(end titles)**_

_**I hope my version of Cleyra and Burmecia's outcome is okay. I imagined that their reconstruction, if it were to happen, would consist of them coming together to create a community of religion and combat. Taking into consideration that the Cleyrans seem to be a religious group and the Burmecians are soldiers. A monestary seemed perfect to fit both races. To better understand, they're a group now that invites others to learn of their new traditions. Hence why Ilia is in Burmecia. **_

_**If you're missing Terra, don't worry, I started writing her part a little while back, but I wanted to get back to Gaia and update the happenings there. I'll have Terra's part posted on Monday. In any case, let me know if you believe this story is moving too quickly. I feel it is, but this is a new writing style I'm trying out as usual. **_

_**By the way, I've been writing my own stories. Do you think I have potential as a published author. Please, please, please be honest. In other words, would you enjoy reading my works?**_

_**Take care, all! I really wish I could write more, but then you would all get tired of me and then stop reading my works. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Mayris  
**_

* * *

The Abbot sat upon his cushion, fidgeting uneasily. As Deryo entered, he bowed and then made his way over.

Abbot Shade White was a youthful lad. Born a Cleyran, he held their reverence. The position was still new to him, but he held much promise according to the Sage Oracle Miranda.

"Deryo, good to see you!" he said in a squeaky voice.

"Is something wrong, Abbot?" he asked. "I mean, you wanted to see me. Have I… done something?" he asked uneasily.

"What?" he paused, looking puzzled. "Oh! No, no, no, no, no! You're doing very well! The Burmecians are very pleased with your work! I've summoned you so that you may schedule your Trial of Rites."

Deryo nearly leapt up. Was he really ready for the big hurdle? "I-is it really that soon?" he stammered, feeling both anxious and nervous.

"Well, you've completed all your basics. As a monk, you've done exceptionally well. As an instructor, you're doing great! Certainly, you're ready to continue on with what you know."

"Wow! Yeah! It does sound good to move on!" He paused. "But… does this mean… I can't teach anymore?"

"For a while. As part of your Enlightenment after your Trial of Rites, you must embark on the journey determined by Sage Oracle Miranda."

This was big. Starting the Trail of Rites meant the beginning of his true training before Enlightenment. He would be cleaned and anointed before tried by the four basic elements of wind, water, earth, and fire. The Enlightenment would begin his journey of training as decided by Sage Oracle Miranda. Upon completion, he would return a Burmecian Dragon Knight, thus ending his monkhood.

Without hesitation, he asked, "When can I start?"

The Abbot pushed a document written in ancient letters across the wooden table toward Deryo. "Just sign this parchment for our records and head through that door." He pointed behind him.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

His skin was burning. The cleansing of impurities hurt, but he refused to complain. His hair was trimmed and pulled back into a small ponytail so that it would be out of the way for the rest of the purification process. They'd used coarse cloth to scrub away any dead flesh and residue.

He was then clothed in ceremonial robes of white with a purple sash and tie across it, meant to amplify his strength.

Having taken the first step toward his trial, he was anointed with the standard oil of virtue. As he emerged from the preparatory sanctum, he patiently made his way over toward the shrine. Burmecians and Cleyrans emerged to see him walk towards the Hall of Trial. His students met him at the threshold. Twenty bright, innocent smiles. Livia waited with them, eyeing him silently. Under the pelting rain, it seemed peaceful. Looking to Livia, she smirked to him. Her hair covered her smile partially.

She knew about his Trial of Rites and had gathered his pupils to support him Ilia emerged from the students. She handed a silver bracelet up to him. Though she wasn't his strongest student, she was still the kindest. He adored Ilia. Her family was just as wonderful.

Deryo wrapped the charm around his wrist. "Have a safe trip!" she said happily.

He lightly clapped her on the shoulder and then stood. "Don't worry. They'll be safer in my care," Livia jibed.

Deryo nodded, making his way into the shrine. A boisterous priest met him at the door. "Deryo Evans! Please come in!"

The man babbled on an on as several priestesses bustled about blessing him with a few small symbolic prayers and oils. Deryo had blocked the priest out, focusing on his relaxation technique.

When instructed, he took hold of a bo staff one of the priestesses handed him and marched cautiously down the steps leading to the four elemental trials.

As he descended the dark stairs, he came to a large, rust colored door with a dark red flame etched into its surface. Placing a hand against the door, he could feel the energy palpitating out of the room. This was the Trial of Fire; Trail of Strength.

With effort, the door opened. A long, narrow pathway led to a large precipice. The room held a bit of fire beneath the pathway and precipice, as if the surface was settled into the mouth of a volcano. Ash fell like snow over the walk.

Swallowing, Deryo cautiously walked across, gripping the staff. Not too tightly. Control of one's strength was major here.

A glimmer of red light caught his eye. He turned to find it, but saw nothing. Stepping upon the precipice, he encountered a large, demonic beast. The evil djinn of the Madain Sari legends. Ifrit of the fire.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Refraining from backing away, Deryo looked up to Ifrit. "What must I do?" he asked aloud.

Ifrit roared, his voice booming about the room. "Strength is your goal. Defeat me and you'll progress to the next trial!" he announced, lunging forward.

To avoid being hurdled into the fiery abyss, Deryo dodged to the side, swinging his staff out toward the creature. It chuckled. The staff easily bounced off. Again, he avoided being crushed beneath Ifrit's power. Dodging was his only optional tactic. It wouldn't last forever. The precipice was small. He tried to strike out once or twice, but each time, his staff merely bounced off and the monster continued to mock him.

It was a minute or two after the battle had begun when he realized this was all wrong. His technique, power and will had been swept away with his fear. Knowing what he was up against was a shock, but now he had to fight back. With confidence, but not overbearingly so. He struck out at the beast. His staff broke through the creature and Ifrit shattered. The room flickered before another pathway shot across the room.

He poured a healing oil over a cut Ifrit had managed to give him, wincing as it stung. Wrapping the robe about him securely, he moved onward.

The door at the end of the walkway had a green leaf etched on a green door. The Trial of Earth; Trial of Heart. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through, immediately calmed by the familiar appearance of a woodland glade.

An aging woman sat upon a tree stump, leaning forward. Her hair was silver and wiry. Cautiously, he approached. Before he could reach her, a large wolf walked from the forest, snarling at the old woman.

The woman morphed into a fair maiden who drew up against the stump, shrieking. Deryo started toward the maiden and then slowed. Too easy. This wasn't a test of courage. The woman changed, but the creature still looked menacing. Turning his attention to the creature, he noticed its paw bleeding from a handcrafted knife.

Glancing at the maiden, he approached the wolf. It backed away and he gripped the back of its mane, holding it still. He gently coaxed it into submission. When he was able to examine its foreleg, he prepared to remove the knife. Drawing in a breath, he placed his forearm into the wolf's mouth. As he relieved the knife from its flesh, he winced. Teeth lodged into his arm, but it was better than having them lodge into his neck. Carefully, he poured a potion onto its wound, feeling the teeth grind deeper. He sat with the beast, petting it calmly.

Meanwhile, the maiden tried her best to obtain his attention; shaking him, yelling at him, and kicking him.

With a soft gaze, he looked to her. She paused and drew back, seeing the sympathy in his eyes. She closed her eyes and faded into a white rose.

The wolf let his arm go, completely healed now. Deryo picked up the rose and placed it back on the tree trunk. A wall of vines parted, revealing a blue door. Three droplets were etched into this one.

Trial of Water; Trial of Wisdom. He entered and immediately fell into a knee-deep bank of water. Catching himself before falling forward, he looked up to see a young woman with long blond hair standing in the water not far from him. She stared up at the moon in the darkened sky above. She turned as he stepped forward.

"I've been looking for so long," she said dreamily. "This place is wonderful, but something isn't right."

"What ails you?" he asked poetically.

"I've lost my pendant of everlasting light. Please, help me to find what I've lost," she begged.

"I will, but, who are you?"

"A child born of immortal worlds and nocturnal melodies. I am a princess of a faraway land."

"I am pleased to meet you," he bowed.

"The pleasure is mine," she returned.

Taking a deep breath, he dove into the water, searching for a pendant that held a great light. After several attempts, he asked, "What does it look like?"

"Pure white. Like snow. Round like a pearl with great radiance."

Deryo continued his search, diving and looking about. No luck. Looking up, he paused, a strap of floating leather caught his eye. Curiously, he reached out, pulling it slowly. He was astonished to see the moon follow after it. Pulling the moon from the sky, he wrapped it about the woman's neck. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you! Thank you for finding my pendant! I can now go home!" she exclaimed. As the young girl vanished, the pendant's image sank into the water's reflective surface. The real moon shined just above him.

He wandered to the shore of the river and found a yellow door with a whirlwind etched on its surface. Trail of Wind; Trial of Truth.

As he entered the door, he was pulled in. All around him, a void of clouds under the light of the setting sun. He waited for something to appear. Nothing but the swirl of the clouds about his feet moved.

When he stepped forward, they all dispersed. The world below was covered in ash and fire. Cities were decaying under the light of the apocalyptic storm. Almost at once, it changed and Gaia had become barren with no life. Again, it morphed and the skies cleared. Life spread for miles as plants interrupted the deadened world. What was all of this?

He watched as a cycle of civilization swept across and then died, putting it at the beginning with the burning and storms of ash. The entirety was quite frightening. As he observed it farther, he said, "This image is a lie."

There was a roar and the wind picked up around him. The world below shattered and was wiped away by several whirlwinds.

"The goddess promised to protect and preserve our generations throughout time. She promised us great warriors that would fight for that future. We would always be protected."

The sky cleared and showed Gaia as it was currently. He smiled and walked on. A door arose. White framed and glowing. As he exited through it, he descended a large staircase, reentering the Hall of Rites.

Priests and priestesses awaited him with bright smiles. He had passed the trial. As he walked down a flight of stairs, a few maidens rushed to the base of the stairwell, ready to manage his wounds from the Trial of Earth. He was dirtied and soaked, but that could be taken care of later.

He was then allowed to clean up after his wounds were managed. Dressed in white silk, he was sent to see Sage Oracle Minerva. Entering one of the shrine rooms, he knelt upon the floor, waiting patiently. When the door to her chambers opened, he pressed his forehead into the floor.

"You may look up," she said after a moment. Doing so, he noticed she sat before him. A beautiful Cleyran dressed in ceremonial robes. "I congratulate you on your graduation and the completion of your Trial of Rites. Your score is forty-three out of fifty."

He smiled. He'd done better than he thought. "Thank you, Sage Oracle," he said respectively, lowering his head once more and then looking up.

She captivated him with her blind gaze. Two cloudy eyes boring into his. This woman held many secrets. Blessed with the sight of her peoples' calling. "I understand you're wish. You desire to become a Burmecian Dragon Knight." She paused. "So we shall see." She held her hand out and he placed his in hers, tracing the lines of his grip. Sitting up straight, she said, "You will leave on your journey today. Orion is coming to help you begin your journey. You are the first half of Gemini…" She gripped her heart, feeling fatigued suddenly. "A road of much pain is ahead, Deryo. The second half of Gemini… your brother… Ferris… he is in grave danger…" Sweat formed on her brow and she took in a shuddering breath. "Your calling is to assist Orion. Defeat Taurus…" Her voice was shaking. She gripped his hand and he looked alarmed by the vision. "Virgo… she's captured by Taurus. You must liberate her!"

She leaned forward, the effort of taking in the vision straining her. "Who is Virgo?" he asked, supporting her by the shoulder.

"Terra…" she answered before collapsing.

He caught her, laying her down carefully. Wasting no time, he ran to the door. "Sage Oracle Miranda has fainted!" he cried. He knew that visions took energy, but he'd never heard of Sage Oracle Miranda collapsing before.

Several priestesses rushed into the room and he promptly left, giving them room to work. A priest pulled him aside. "What happened, Brother Deryo?" the boisterous man asked, disregarding his flamboyant words of babbling.

"She told me my destiny…" he said, still unbelieving. "I was told I am one half of Gemini. I am to protect Orion."

The priest stepped back in disbelief and then fell to the floor, bowing and murmuring prayers under his breath.

Livia entered, hearing and seeing the commotion from outside. Like wildfire, the news of Deryo's vision spread. She eyed him for a moment, looking unsurprised. "You shouldn't be wasting time here," she said calmly.

He nodded slowly. Rolling her eyes, she pulled him out of the shrine. Pointing to the rainy sky, she waited until his eyes landed on what she was seeing. A large, white wing was descending overhead.

Then, the weight of the vision weighed upon him. Taurus… had his sister… He had to assist Orion in the elimination of him. Who was Orion? Another person? Virgo represented his sister.

Orion could be anyone… or someone specifically on that flying wing. No, it wasn't a wing… it was a chariot… or so it resembled one from his perspective. So the chariot would take him to the battle ground.

He was to protect someone in battle for the liberation of his sister. Deryo was versed in the legends of the zodiacs, but he never knew he might play a key part in them. He knew so little. He and Ferris were Gemini. What was wrong with Ferris? He was always the stronger.

All he knew was that his brother and sister were in danger. He would be the hero to assist Orion. The thought repeated over and over, but it was still unbelievable.

"Livia… what is Taurus?" he asked thoughtfully.

"A beast of great strength that lives in the heavens," Livia answered gravely.


	6. Bane Of The Deity

_**A/N: Hello, again! Updating late on Monday. School computer conked out before I could post this, but I post it on my mum's comp. n_n Basically, this chapter is short. I've been studying for a test, so little writing time and my friend distracted me with youtube. :3 **_

_**In any case, added yet another familiar face. Sorry again, but I thought it'd be interesting, xD If you no like, please let me know. This is still a IX fanfic! But I want canon if possible. Which means I can add Dissidia... right? In any case, I was thinking about adding another villain from Dissidia. Either The Emperor or Kefka. Cast your vote, if you will. :D Or I'll choose and it'll come out my way. Also, we're only a one to three chapters away from reuniting with Kuja and Zidane, so hang in there! I promise!**_

_**Next chapter is Terra again! :D I won't leave too big of a cliffhanger in the way, so expect a Terra chapter next week! Thanks, everyone! Please review! We're at the point where the plot will make or break the story! It's important that everyone can be somewhat satisfied. **_

_**If you have a different villain you'd like to see Terra tangle with, let me know! So far, I've nominated The Emperor (FFII) and Kefka (FFVI). Someone who will not kill her on sight, but also someone who will make an interesting plot twist. Remember, this is based off of the character mindsets in Dissidia, so please take care to remember that some characters are different than they were in their original game. **_

_**-Mayris  
**_

* * *

"You are reckless," Ultimecia admonished bitterly. The substance singed as it was dabbed against my wound. I gripped the table, biting my lip. "Chasing after that convict in this shape. Why do I put up with you?" she asked, moving her hands above my back. Everything she was using she didn't physically touch. I assumed that she knew I was still distrustful of her. Her usual captivating voice was now harsh at the tips. The way she spoke was the same, but the aura of her syllables was like being slapped across the hand with a ruler. The feeling brought back memories of my childhood when I attended school. Something I loathed.

She pulled my shirt up farther and paused. "Hmm… interesting…" Approaching, she ran her hand over the scar left by Chandersin. "Looks like my ambassador has been busy mending curses."

"What!?" I exclaimed, feeling panicked.

"You've a violet scar between your shoulder blades. I'd recognize his handy work anywhere." She tapped the region with an elongated finger. I saw her grin. "Ah… a binding spell. He wants you to kill me."

"How can you tell?"

"Simple. The curvature of this mark coincides with the origin. Either he has unsteady hands or you'll be forced to obey him at the time of his choosing."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to…" I plead.

"I know. You've the blood of an innocent. You're not even a Terran Princess."

I paused. She knew the entire time. Why hadn't she addressed this? "Why didn't you call Chandersin on his lies?" I asked aloud.

"It's more amusing to exploit my rival when he thinks he has everything."

"Rival?" I raised an eyebrow. Chandersin didn't seem to be even half as powerful as her. Challenging Ultimecia sounded suicidal.

She continued healing my wound, crossing her arms once again and allowing her mind to move the articles about. "Ah, yes. That old saying to keep your enemies close comes in handy."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No. You and everyone else will die in time. Very soon though. The Time Compression and my host have nearly been found."

"What is the Time Compression?"

She finished up my side and moved to Chandersin's incantation. "Hold still," she commanded. I did so as she pressed her hand into my back and pulled it up. I felt as though threads were being unwoven from my skin. The pulling ended and there was a snap as her hands clenched shut over the curse. Crackling sounds elevated and then died down. "The ever elusive Time Compression. A powerful spell of cataclysmic structure. Its purpose is to bring all the time of Gaia into a single occurrence, erasing all existence so that only I will exist."

"Isn't that… contradictory?" I asked.

"How so?"

"If you wiped out all existence throughout time, wouldn't you be erased as well?"

She looked to me momentarily before cackling. "Know you nothing of Magick!?" Catching her breath, she said, "I will be outside of time during the casting. Just because I erase the existence of my ancestors does not mean that I will be pulled out of existence."

"I see. What a sad eternity… There would be no one to talk to. No one to admire or love you. A lonely life of nothing but silence. Who would applaud you for your hard work?" I sat up and looked to her.

She smiled and said, "I need no one else."

"What… drives your hatred so?"

"SeeD!" she hissed. "Those despicable warriors who refuse to bow to my rule!"

"You have the strength and mind power of a goddess, but it's all wasted on an endless revenge."

"Have you ever, truly been betrayed, Terra?"

"Not the way I believe you have. Even so, living a fate like that… you really will end up hurt."

She chuckled. "Look at me. Do I appear to hold the same emotions as you humans?"

No, not at all. She was terrifying. "What are you?" I asked, returning the previous question she had asked me when she had attacked.

"An abomination of forbidden Magick. Created from the depths of desire and brought together by fusion of alchemists who worked for SeeD. When they created me, they feared me. An now, they seek my destruction. No one knows or will understand all this rage that I feel! I'll make them journey though my hell."

"Why did they experiment with such dark forces?"

"Ahahahahahahah! They needed a weapon. I was selected as a possible subject. A human child, I once was. Until my humanity and freedom was swept away by those alchemic hypocrites!" She smiled. "However, I am a little grateful. Without that molecular push, I would not have discovered just how pathetic and weak humanity is. Neither would I have progressed this far as a witch. Chandersin thinks he can beat me. Now tell me, my child," she began, caressing my cheek. "With all of my power, knowledge and resolve, can he still have any chance of defeating me?"

I glared up at her. I was about to give my answer right before the door slammed open. Kraizule leaned his palms on his knees, breathing harshly. "My Queen! We have… found… a host!" he exclaimed between breaths.

She turned, looking rather pleased. "Well done, Kraizule." Her hand moved from my cheek to my hand, pulling me along. Obediently, I followed.

Just when she began to walk, the room seemed to shrink around us. Before the walls compressed, they stretched back to their previous form. Looking about, I observed that nothing was moving. No sound was heard. I turned back, seeing a duplicate of the queen and I. Frozen. Was this how Ultimecia traveled? Convenient, but a little unnerving. The noiseless void intensified the eeriness of the realm.

Taking a step, I nearly fell. My legs and body were heavy with exhaustion. A good deal of magic concentration was used to keep me in this spell. It wasn't a surprise that my body was near collapse. One of the dangers of traveling through time using magic was that it was quick to drain the mind and body.

A caster needed years of practice and stamina to keep from being lost in this timeless world. I'd never practiced spells dealing with time that stretched this far in mastery. Haste, slow and stop were very basic compared to this.

Ultimecia led the way out of the room, walking past Kraizule without a glance to him. Somehow, I managed to walk. Through my weighted form, I could calculate the magic coating of energy that circulated magic back into the caster. I too was fed the molecular energy.

Esthar was completely motionless. Passing windows, I could see the flying transit vehicles frozen in midair.

We made it to the throne room where a large gathering of people waited. A group of mages were adjusting what seemed to be a large portal before the throne.

I glanced up to Ultimecia to see her grinning broadly. She dropped my hand and ascended her throne, turning and sitting. Her wicked grin settled on me before she turned her attention to the large, glass portal.

With a sharp pulse, the room and sound resumed its motion and chaos. All eyes settled upon Ultimecia. I merely looked at the portal which seemed to morph and phase. Within its glass was a woman with raven hair and gentle eyes.

"Who is the potential host?" Ultimecia asked.

A man in a lab coat with a clipboard said, "Her name is Edea Kramer."

"How much compatibility?"

"Nearly flawless."

She seemed to think it over momentarily, looking through the calculations displayed across the portal. "Does she know of me?"

"Yes," he said. "She works for one of the SeeD Elite Gardens."

"How fitting," Ultimecia stated thoughtfully. "Princess Terra," she addressed. Obediently, I looked to her. "I will be departing to this world. I expect you will be handling things well." I nodded, scarcely understanding what she was saying again.

She turned to her subjects and said, "We must start the projection immediately. Have we located the Time Compression?"

"Barely. With the projection, we can surely gain an awareness of its locale," the man said.

I glanced about, unable to locate Chandersin. The conversation between Ultimecia and the mages continued on. Looking about, I was able to make out Kraizule as he weaved through the crowds, following Ultimecia

"Terra!" Ultimecia ordered.

At once, I jumped and looked to her. "Y-yes?"

She was suddenly before me, hand under my chin. "you will not defy me. I will not tolerate the collapse of my plans because of you," she warned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No heroics, Arbitrator. Gaia will fall to my command."

"I'm not going to—"

She cut me off. "You aren't yes." She pressed an elongated finger to my heart. I winced, fearful that she would puncture the skin. Instead, she moved down to the center of my torso, just below my heart at the parting of my ribs. A violet light conjured in her palm and she pressed it through me. A cool sensation of wight easily wedged into my body and remained suspended like ice in liquid. "Because if you do, the one closest to you… _will _betray you."

"Why would you…?" I trailed off.

She smiled down to me. "You are far too precious to become my enemy."

I raised an eyebrow. She was behaving so oddly. With that, she smiled sickeningly and turned away. I clutched the place where she had mended her curse within me. What had she done? Betrayal? Who would betray me? Why?

The doors to the throne room were thrown open and I turned to see Chandersin storming in. He looked livid. "My Queen!" he bowed briefly, glaring up at her. "This is a foolish decision! The Time Compression has not yet been found!"

Ultimecia stared nonchalantly. "Your point?" she pressed.

"This could be a mistake! You must not leave Esthar at this time!"

She chuckled. "Or what? Are you going to kill me?"

The color left his face and his eyes flickered to mine before quickly returning to hers. "My Queen, I would never consider such a thing," he said with false confusion.

Murmurs filled the hall as Ultimecia smiled. "Chandersin, you are released from your position. It's far more satisfying to see you sulk in my victory. You can witness my success while you rot in your failure." She looked to a few guards. "Arrest him."

Promptly, they did so. "Get off me!" he ordered, struggling against them. "This is treason!" he yelled to her.

"Oh, really? Treason, you say? Isn't your action treason in itself?" she countered. "You were planning to use Princess Terra as your puppet in destroying me." He glowered up at her. She smiled and cackled. "You've failed, Chandersin. Horribly. You can continue your humiliation in confinement." She nodded to the guards and laughed as he was dragged away. I could swear I saw his mouth pull up a little in a small grin.

Immediately after he was gone, she turned to me. "You'll face a far harsher judgment for treason, Princess," she warned again. I shuddered. The amusement was distilled from her voice. Sharpness belied the amusement she was feeling just before.

Why was she so firm about me being loyal? It was scary and I felt that if I breathed wrong, I would be punished. Perhaps that was true. Taking my chanced, I asked her, "Why do you believe I will betray you, Your Majesty?"

She eyed me momentarily. "You've already defied me once. And you've a power that threatens mine to a degree. If you decide to become my enemy, then I will not hesitate to eliminate the possibly threat you hold. I will break your mind. You, Terra Evans, will become my doll. Do you understand?" The last syllable struck harshly at the completion of the word. I visibly winced.

"I understand." She didn't need to grip my will with her voice and coax the words out. I did understand.

She pulled her gaze away from me and addressed the mages once more. "Commence the projection!" she ordered, sitting back in her throne as a mechanical device grew from its frame. The device wrapped around her head and I realized that it had actually formed from a kinetic air. Her eyes were covered completely. "Farewell," she chuckled. She levitated from her throne and swooped down toward the portal, pausing before diving through into the host's body, disappearing through the portal. The mages continued their research as if she was still barking commands.

A mage approached and said, "Your Highness," he asked shakily. "Considering Ultimecia's standing order, you are in command."

"E-excuse me?" I stammered.

"What orders do you have for us?" he clarified.

"Oh…" I puzzled. Wait. I was standing ruler of Esthar? No, I didn't want this. "I've no orders…" I stated slowly. "Please, just do as the queen desires." I paused. Something to keep them busy. "Search for the Time Compression." I felt a little sad saying this. Was I sentencing Gaia to destruction? Of course, I was! But… what else could I do? They were looking for it anyway. If I got their attention away from me, I could sort out my escape from this dreadful place.

I was about to leave the room. Footfalls quickly caught up behind me and I stepped back as Kraizule pulled to a stop, rounding on me. "Yes?" I asked, partially startled and distracted.

He glared sharply. "Why?" he asked sharply.

"Why… what?" I pressed, drawing my attention to him. He was dangerous. Best to keep an eye on him.

"Why does she covet you!?"

"Covet?" I repeated. "Kraizule, she doesn't. She just doesn't want me causing trouble. She… seemed really angry."

"No! She covets you! _'Too precious to become my enemy'_!? She's supposed to admire me!" he hissed.

"She doesn't want me to defy her," I defended.

"You're in my way, Princess!" he said between clenched teeth.

"Know what?" I began, calming before I too became upset. I took in a breath as he waited to attack me again verbally. "You're fun to argue with! Good day!" I said haughtily, turning and striding out of the throne room. His reaction was more satisfying than I expected.

"What?" he asked, deeply confused. "How could she tolerate an idiotic shrew like you!?"

I had my laughter as he fumbled for something to say. It took only a few moments before he was at my heels again. I turned and asked kindly, "Hello, Kraizule." Smiling, I added, "What can I do for you today?" Dealing with him was like dealing with an angry customer back at the shop. You acted sickeningly sweet while pretending they had an anal problem with something sharp and tiny shoved up it. It was a gross thought, but it was funny imagining Kraizule having an issue considering he was really getting annoying. Ferris came up with the visual. It so happened it worked. You treated the customer like a patient and diagnosed him with a mental illness before tending to their needs.

He glared. "Cut the act! Now that the queen isn't here to stop me, I'll take you down!" Silver glinted before my eyes and my back greeted the wall behind me in the most unpleasant way. I gripped my bleeding arm and bit my lip. The metal pressed beneath my chin.

"What are you?" he asked darkly.

"What are you talking about?" I grunted. The same question over and over which I could not answer kept arising. It was getting redundant and I still had no answer!

"Queen Adventhia said that you fed her aura even while she was hurting you. What kind of creature does that?"

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Then I guess I'll find out!" he yelled moving to slash my neck.

Angrily, I grabbed his arm, swinging it past me and into the wall. "Stop this! Killing me will not get you Adventhia's admiration!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," he threatened. Pulling his bladed arm from the wall, he walked toward me.

A small whimper caused him to stop before her could set up a second attack. "Yes, Nadya?" he breathed, closing his eyes.

She had her hands over her mouth. "Where is Ambassador Chandersin?" she asked, looking panicked and tearful.

"He's been arrested for treason," Kraizule sighed. And then he smirked. "Well," he began, glancing to me. I shook my head. He couldn't do this. "He won't be locked up for too long…"

"Treason…?" Nadya asked. She glanced to me. "Against whom? The Queen?" He shook his head, still grinning. "Her?" She pointed to me.

I shook my head again and Kraizule smiled. "Yeah. Princess Terra had him locked up."

Nadya rounded on me. If looks could kill, well, I was a pile of dust. Kraizule stormed toward the dungeons, Nadya on his tail. Well, this was bad. Who was I kidding!? This was a disaster! I may as well die right now.

Kraizule didn't like Chandersin, but he wouldn't let a moment of my torment, and the opportunity to continue it, pass him up.

Bitterly, I too left for the dungeaons. If Kraizule was releasing Chandersin, then I would liberate Vincent.

Guards attempted to stop me, but I put my hand up and walked past. The shadow of the man was huddled in the corner of the cell. The darkest part. Curiously, he looked up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Without a word, I backed from the cell. Looking about, there was nothing I could use. I was sure the guards would laugh if I asked for his release. They were glued to Ultimecia's protocol.

Tensing, I drew back into the far wall. The guards had begun their snickering. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. "Please… I need the power now…" I plead in a hushed voice.

Opening my eyes, I ran toward the cell, jumping and kicking the lock sharply. I let out a yell on contact and fell bluntly to the floor. It was sealed shut. I stood, restarting.

"That door is reinforced, Missy. Ain't no way ye be gettin' in there," said a guard with a rough accent. His partner continued laughing.

I shook off their remarks. I had to break through. Running once more, I kicked at the lock again, engaging my will to break it open. Again, I fell. Laughter filled the cellar once more. I lay there for a moment, staring at Vincent pleadingly.

"Terra… please stop it," he coaxed.

I shook my head and stood. My arm ached a little, but that was the very least of my worries. Perhaps my attire was a problem too. Wearing a dress and a pair of nice shoes was cumbersome. But it didn't matter! The problem was me! I needed my power and it refused to answer.

I arose again. The guards watched with intrigue. Giving in, I turned. "I order this man's release!" I demanded.

"Tell ya what, lass. If ye can manage ta break that lock, we'll let him out." He and the other guard laughed.

"She'll never break through," he remarked dumbly.

What irritancy. I bit my tongue. Rage would only cause more stupidity and havoc. At least this was a lower level security. I was confident that Chandersin was being kept in complete lock down. Was Kraizule having the same trouble I was? No way. He was the Queen's General. If no one followed his orders, he'd cut them down without a second thought.

I continued trying to break through, ignoring Vincent's pleas for me to stop. The guard's laughter was humiliating, but I'd rather fight and try to get Vincent out rather than give in to my weakness.

_**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**_

My newly healed side was bruised and the skin was pulling against the scar, the tissue unsettled. Four finger-sized puncture scars were now more visible with some tearing.

I stood, gripping my side. My leg was beginning to ache. Still, I had to continue. Drawing back, I turned, staggering a little. The guards had left a while ago. Nighttime shown in the skylight above. My vision hazed a little and I narrowed my eyes, running and jumping. I missed my target. Vibrations from the metal jarred up my foot and I cringed, curling up.

"Terra!" Vincent exclaimed, running over.

"Call Chaos…" I muttered, voice under strain.

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"Call it… I can't break through…"

"You shouldn't worry. I refuse to disobey the queen. I don't want her hurting you. Please, stop. Get out of here. There's no use trying to free me."

I gripped the ground, moving to glare up at him. "I don't care if she hurts me! She's not even here anymore!" I yelled, holding my voice steady as I started to weep. "Chandersin was detained before she departed, but Kraizule has set him free."

He said nothing. I covered my mouth, looking down. Faintly, I cursed. Over and over, I swore. My voice rose to a yell and I gripped the bars, resting against them.

"Terra…" he said softly. Silence passed between us. Suddenly, his presence disappeared. Everything was fading. Startled, I looked up.

Darkness. Not a spark of light. I couldn't even see my hand before my face. A loud snap broke the silence and I jumped back. Sparks radiated from a vanishing point, leading about like a spiral.

Light emanated at the center and I shielded my eyes as it intensified. Footsteps echoed in the void and I glanced up to see a warrior clad in armor of the darkest night. Where was Vincent? It then occurred to me that I was no longer on Esthar. Or at least my consciousness had departed. Standing, I backed away. This could all be a trick. Chandersin or Kraizule might have sent someone after me.

My aching body gave beneath me and I stumbled back, covering my face with my arms. Adrenaline surged through as I felt fresh blood seeping out of my side, staining the dress.

Again, I could be at death's door. Something I could never avoid. It was getting redundant and I was sure my luck was gone or near run out.

A gentle hand took hold of my wrist before another pressed lightly against my bleeding side. A weak point. He'd found it. I waited for the scrape of metal and the feel of a point plunging through my injured side.

Instead, warmth resonated around the punctures. I cracked my eyes open and glanced down slowly, seeing and armored hand over a white glow. Relief came instantly and the skin mended much more firmly than Ultimecia's doing.

I lowered my arms and he promptly dropped his hand with my wrist. His glowing, white eyes captivated me for a moment before I was quickly pulled to my feet.

As he stood, the armor vanished, revealing silver flowing hair and radiant amethyst eyes. Pruple beads were scattered in his hair as a red cape followed the motion of its flow. I noticed that his lips were slightly purple, contrasting with his pale skin.

"Umm… thank you," I said, smiling.

"Your power is much like mine," he said, dropping his hands from me. "I know now why I was beseeched here."

"Huh?"

"This place is a world in-between life and death. A realm without time or space. Only a select few can access it. You hold a gift of destruction, but also utmost healing."

I hesitated. "Do you… know how to control such power?" I asked.

He nodded. "I shall help you, but you must understand the weight of such a gift. Although it was released into you, you must be able to handle it if you're to use its life."

I shook my head. "The price or weight of it doesn't matter! I've someone I must help!"

He placed a hand on m y shoulder. "You must be calm," he coaxed. His slender fingers fell from my shoulder and his hand raised before my eyes. "I understand. This may hurt."

I nodded. Wisps of trapped lightning danced across his palm and then rose to his fingers. He pressed them lightly to my forehead.

The intense heat from his fingertips startled me, but I should have expected as much. The lightning wrapped around my mind and I felt something break. I let out a small gasp and clutched my forehead, falling forward. He caught me by the shoulders.

"The goddess said she'd found a vessel. I didn't think it'd be such a young girl."

"Vessel…?" I mumbled, feeling numb.

"Yes. The right soul to wield judgment and yield protection. The Arbitrator."

"What is an arbitrator?" I could barely move, but I still managed to speak. Were my lips even shaping into words?

The floor of the void met my back and I stared blankly at the darkness. "Gaia's leader of souls. And its regeneration. Terra… the name given to a soul chosen to complete tasks in favor of Gaia. Your task… is to help the world regain its strength. The legends said that a sacrifice was prepared for a dying world. That sacrifice held the power of a celestial being. The vessel was then filled with that power and then born into the world. Terra has the ability to forgive man for his mistakes and bring mercy to all. They protect life and, if needed, they die to transfer their life back into the planet, planting the power within them into the world's blood."

One thing that stood out: Sacrifice. I sat up quickly. "Wh-why?" I did not want to die. "They… are killed?" I felt the blood leave my face.

He looked down. "Only in certain circumstances. But you can become reborn again in time."

"But… I'd still be the same person!"

He sighed. "It depends on the planet's needs. There's no guarantee you'd be selected a second time."

"But… I don't want to die…" I said, hugging my knees. "I have someone I love. And a family to go home to."

"Please, listen," he coaxed gently. "Your Gaia might only have limited needs. Do not let this scare you. In most cases, Terra can siphon the energy to the needed source." He paused. "You should lay back down." I did as he instructed "It all depends on the technique you see fit."

I waited momentarily. "Sir…?"

"Please, my name is Cecil. Cecil Harvey."

"Cecil… can't this all be… coincidence? I mean, it's just a name."

"Hardly. The name Terra has weight. The weight of the world. Justice. Love. And the weight of a goddess."

I said nothing. What could I have said? Turning away, I wept silently. "I want to live… there's so much to live for. Though it's selfish, I still want it. Is it so awful?"

"No. It's a wish everyone has. You will not die. I have faith that you'll find a way."

"A way for what? Why do I exist?" I looked up to him."

He closed his eyes, placing his fingers against my forehead. "To heal," he said. "To love. And to give the world your all Like all of us." He opened his eyes, setting his hand on my forehead. "You're nearly ready. I apologize, but it will hurt. Gripping power like that… it's not easy." His thumb stroked my forehead a little, giving me little comfort.

"Alright."

"Are you ready?" Cecil asked patiently.

"I am," I nodded.

He pulled his hand from my head, apologizing again. A surge of pain pinpointed one area of my head in the center. Like metal rods pressing in at all sides of my skull. I let out a scream, gripping his hand which was in mine.

As soon as it had started, it ended. My breathing calmed and everything felt like it was separating. I looked to Cecil and he stood.

"You have to fight on your own now. I was called for one specific purpose. Now that your power is engaged, I need to return to my origin."

"I understand," I said. "Thank you, Cecil."

He smiled and walked through the darkness. It seemed to devour him, but I knew it was merely his armor.

When I stood, the darkness faded. My hand rested over the lock. With ease, I pushed the cell door open.

Vincent," I smiled. Immediately, I was embraced. "What is it?"I asked startled.

He sighed. "Every time you try too hard, you end up hurt."

"I'm fine," I stated.

"You're crying, Terra," he remarked. "You're in some kind of pain. When you screamed, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get to you."

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter…"

"You… really are reckless."


	7. Kraizule's Conniption

_**A/N: w00t! Chapter 7! Moving along smoothly, right? xD I think I actually started writing stuff for chapter 9 or 10, xD I don't want to lose any ideas. Also, I'm trying not to succumb to the VincentXTerra arc! D: I don't think about my selfishness while writing it, but I'm deeply affected when re-reading my scribbles while transcribing them to word format. **_

**_I absolutely love the music I listened to while writing this! Yuki Kajiura is an AMAZING artist! I absolutely love a good deal of her Tsubasa Chronicle, .hack-sign, and ESPECIALLY her Noir soundtracks. I keep replaying Himitsu. I picture a great deal of my fanfic progressing with this song. :D As of now, I'm working on creating a theme for Terra using Miss Kajiura's track "Canta Per Me II". I don't sing well, so maybe I can coax someone to do it for me and then render the track together. Volunteer if you like! I sing awful! If you watch my youtube vids, it's proof! o.o_**

**_In any case, if you haven't heard of Yuki Kajiura, it is positively phenomenal! go to and get some of her songs right now! An account is free and only needed to download songs. _**

**_I'll post up who we have for the zodiac to alleviate confusion at the bottom of this chapter. No peeking~ Oh, and if you can get the "Marisa Stole the Precious Thing" reference in here, you are full of win! :D It's going to be hard to guess though unless you've seen a youtube vid of it and/or know the English translation, xD_**

**_Enjoy! Mkay! Review as always if you desire! If you hate this chapter, feel free to flame. I'll expect a good deal of flaming in the next few chapters. Especially because of the TerraxVincent arc. They are NOT together! I just tend to have very affectionate characters... *blushes*_**

**_Oh! And I got a date with that guy in my class that I have a crush on! :'DDDD He's taking me to Alice in Wonderland on Friday! Kyaaaaaaaa~!!! Perhaps he's the reason for my pointless fluff! Curse ye, crushes! *shakes fist*_**

**_-Mayris_**

**_p.s. I gave this story a forum and community. They're still new and whatnot and I've little time to edit it now, but check it out and post whatever if you want. I'll try to add more topics as time goes by. :D_**

**_Oh! And one more thing, I absolutely HATE Kuja's English voice actor for Dissidia! If you want to hear how I want Kuja to sound like then visit my userpage and click on the youtube links where it says 'preferred character voices'!_**

* * *

Dead bodies lined the floor across each hall. Even the guards who mocked me lay dead. Abruptly, I stopped. "What happened here!?" I exclaimed.

"It's worse outside," Vincent said, looking out one of the oblong windows. I caught up to his side.

At the sight, I pulled away in horror. Storms roared above a decaying city. Could this have been the result of the raids Queen Ultimecia spoke of? Structures were torn down, burning and dying under the pouring rain. Nothing was left untouched.

While I was trying to free Vincent, the raid had wiped out everyone in this city. Even the workers of this palace. Guards, servants and maids. Not a sign of life breathed along the city.

Vincent turned to me. "You doing okay?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," I breathed. "You?"

"Mhm."

Lying was hard. But I didn't want to worry him. I was scared. Enough to know that my body was completely numbing. This was nothing short of a nightmare.

"It's not worth it…" I muttered.

"What isn't?" he asked, looking to the sky.

"I don't understand why someone would do this. It's just sickening." I was suddenly feeling light-headed. I took a step back, clutching my head. The smell of blood was nauseating. Vincent turned and a flash of red and black took over my vision before everything faded.

Seconds later, I awoke. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, sitting up. Vincent shook his head, kneeling over me.

"It's not unusual. Suddenly fainting from the severity of carnage like this is nothing to be ashamed of."

I sat up and he helped me to stand. "We must find Kraizule. He's the only one who could do this. However, Chandersin is the mastermind."

"Good point. Any idea where he could be?"

"The throne room is a good start." Without waiting for a response, I turned and bolted down the hallway, covering my mouth and nose to deflect the smell of decay. Lightning and thunder struck the sky, casting horrific shadows over the darkened walk. All of the lights had been extinguished. I was glad Vincent was with me. He could see things that I would easily pass up. With his training, I avoided tripping over any of the bodies. Night vision was something that could be adapted to a limit. Mine was scarce, but far better than nil.

The firing of shrapnel startled me and I let out a small shriek. This place was already born from a nightmare. Vincent swooped in front of me and continued firing. A monstrous fiend snarled before letting out a yelp of pain and dissipating. "This could take some time," he said, reloading his gun.

Looking about, I picked up a metal staff from a fallen guard. "Time is unimportant here," I stated, swinging the weapon over my shoulder and holding it behind me, prepared to fight. I'd forgotten how comfortable it felt to be useful again. Letting out a yell, I lunged forward, drawing back the weapon and letting out a yell before attacking.

_**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**_

Kraizule was still feeling restless. All of the guards were dead. His own generals were now at his side, preparing for a battle. Nonchalantly, he wiped the dripping blood of of his blade with a white cloth. And then, he detached the blade from his arm, placing it in a case to stay himself from slaying his own generals in his lust for blood.

"Why the change of heart, Kraizule?" Chandersin inquired, fixing the lapels on his jacket.

"Hmph. Someone has to babysit the princess," came the bitter answer.

A smirk distorted his face. "With pleasure."

"You're going to take care of her before I kill her, right?"

"Absolutely. Once Queen Ultimecia's out of the way, you can do as you please to Miss Evans."

Kraizule gripped the pole of a sharpened lance and swung it around as he pivoted, pressing the point into the carotid artery of Chandersin's neck. "You will not touch My Queen," he warned.

"That doesn't benefit me," Chandersin argued.

The youth continued to glare. "I know. It's time you learned you place in life, _Ambassador. _Always, you will be the underling. The lackey. The puppet. A mere minion."

The tension between the two was so great that the entirety of the throne room silenced. All eyes settled upon them.

Icily, Chandersin smiled. "At least I'm not the Queen's lapdog."

The sharpness of their anger was nearly tangible in electric currents. The focus was then redirected as Nadya stepped between the two, standing in front of Chandersin to face Kraizule.

"Don't either of you see?" she asked in a blank voice. "The cause of all this mishap is the princess. Eliminate Terra and your anger disappears, Kraizule. Eliminate Terra…" she turned to Chandersin. "Everything will go back to normal. No more Time Compression. And no more princess. Terra is the Queen's prized possession."

Chandersin smiled to Kraizule. "That plan has my favor."

Kraizule nodded in agreement. "Did you ever wonder why Ultimecia covets her?" he asked slyly.

He looked thoughtful before saying, "Yes, to be honest. Do you have any ideas?"

"I am a man of warfare. Ideas of exploitation cover my basic practice."

Nadya smiled, feeling satisfied. "Let the hunt begin," she said dramatically.

_**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**_

I winced. A hellhound was digging its claw into my back. It let out a bloodthirsty screech and I reached for the staff I had dropped.

My fingertips grazed the metal poll, causing it to roll a little farther away. Lancet fangs dug through my hair, searching for the flesh buried beneath. The strength of its snout was hitting bluntly against my skull.

Drawing in a breath, I forced my body to release a bit more adrenaline. Against the force of the hound, I knew this would hurt. Probably a lot. However, I would not let a creature of this world turn me into a cadaver.

My arm flung around as I twisted beneath the creature, the muscles in my side strained a little. My elbow knocked smartly against its head, causing a numb tingling sensation to work its way up my arm. The creature was stunned for a moment. Just long enough for me to push it off and reach the staff.

Emotionlessly, I watched a cascade of blood erupt from its body. I wiped the spray from my face, streaking the red matter across my arm. Once I dropped the mask that turned all life into machines, I shuddered.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, fending off another horde of them.

"Yeah," I nodded. Breathing shakily, I continued forward, cautious to watch my back.

As we progressed closer and closer to the throne room, things seemed to quiet down. Vincent paused behind me. "Something isn't right," he said. I stopped too. Looking back to him through the darkness, he closed his eyes. Lightning flashed from the large window behind us and the loud clap of thunder was amplified in the hallway. His golden claw struggled beneath a large man's fist.

Bhaltair. He towered over him menacingly. However, his focus was on me. I took a few steps back and started at the sound of an airy chuckle. A slender arm pulled me back as it wrapped around my neck. A silky voice slid gently in my ear. "Boo… This was easy enough. Don't fight, little pet." Another hand raise d toward my eyes and I stared into metal, serrated claws. My eyes narrowed.

That voice was annoyingly familiar. "Who are you?" I demanded, swallowing nervously.

"Ohohohohoho! How you forget old rivals! Viola~" she enunciated soothingly. "After our first fight, I had a few modifications. Magic is such an old and dreary art. Thanks to Kraizule, I changed to something more… modern."

I now was able to recall. Her gypsie-like accent was hard to forget. She was my second opponent in the arena. "Viola… where is Kraizule?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

She laughed again and teased my neck with her dagger-like fingers. "Oh, don't worry, poppet. We're going to take you to him. Also, Lord Chandersin is _so _very eager to see you."

I numbed a little. _Lord _Chandersin? This couldn't be good. In fact, any title before his name reeked of trouble. "Then, let us make haste." Agreeing felt like surrendering, but this was my objective. I preferred to face my opponent with as little fatigue as possible. What other choice did I have?

I looked to Vincent who was posed to rip out Bhaltair's spine. Silently, I shook my head. Reluctantly, he agreed.

We all walked toward the throne room. Each step felt more like I was walking down a drain that was sucking my hopes away. Soldiers of all kinds loitered in the hall. Viola led the way while Bhaltair easily kept Vincent and I walking.

When the doors came into sight, my heart was pounding so hard, I could feel the pressure in my throat. My hands and legs shook. Movement took all the effort I had left. Eyes about the hallway were speculating me. It only added to my overall unease. My breathing became scarcely shallow.

A warm hand gripped mine and I realized just how much I was shaking. Vincent wanted to tell me he was here and everything would be alright. My gut instinct went against everything he willed me to feel. Slowly, I gripped back. We reached the doors and I wished I could stop breathing. The effort to inhale hurt now. Like a tourniquet compressing my lungs.

As the doors opened, I tensed, my hand going numb in Vincent's. Light fell on my eyes and the room came into view. Chandersin sat upon the throne. Kraizule waited beside it on the right while Nadya took the left.

We stopped before the entrance of the pillar arch. Vincent was ripped from my grasp as I was pulled forward by Viola. Her clawed hands pressed firmly into my wrist and arm as she threw me forward. I jolted as I hit the floor in front of the throne. Harshly, my head was jerked up by my hair. I glared up at Chandersin who eyed me pompously before gliding down from the throne. The room fell to silence as he approached. I struggled to move, but Viola kept a strong hold on my arm, pressing the back of my hand to my spine. I let out a small whimper. Her hand gripped my hair tighter as I tried to look down.

Reaching me, Chandersin appeared victorious. Like the hero who had ensnared a creature of malevolence that had been the cause of limitless casualties. "What do you want, Chandersin?" I addressed indignantly.

Viola jerked my head painfully and said, "You will address him as 'My Lord'!"

"Well, now this is new. The ever-defiant Terra Evans so easily captured. Beautiful! You look absolutely gorgeous in this submissive state!" he exclaimed.

Sickened, I looked down. "You're… unbelievable…" I muttered.

"Hmm?" he asked. "Unbelievable? Why, my poor, sweet princess. What makes you say such hurtful things?" He placed a hand over his chest, feigning heartbreak.

"What do you want?" I asked again, keeping my eyes away from his.

"Oh? Such a cold demeanor. Is that any way to speak to your new ruler?"

"You're no ruler of mine!" I yelled, glaring up at him. "This game! It's not funny! I am quickly tiring of your overinflated self-image and consistent belief that I will bend to your will." I sighed. "It's not happening. No matter how much you threaten me, no matter how much you hurt or exploit me, I will not—Aahh!" Tears clouded my vision. Nadya's dagger lodged perfectly between my shoulder bone and the muscle. I cringed, trying to reach for and remove it. Viola kept me from doing so, snickering sadistically.

A delicate hand lifted my chin and two blurred orbs of green looked mercifully to me. The stare was blank. "I trusted you. At the time of my trust, you break that link. Making up a lie like that… I can't believe you would incarcerate the Ambassador!"

"Nadya…" I began. "If you can't believe it… then don't. Don't force yourself to that discomfort. I would never lie to you. What reason—"

The slap silenced me. I could hear her struggling to breathe between sobs. "You don't understand anything, you heartless demon!"

The dagger shifted and I bit my lip to adjust to the pain. Breathe, I told myself. Breathing through it was a good distraction.

Right now, I had to practice restraint. Working against my instincts would ensure that I did not involuntarily attack someone. I wasn't stupid enough to overlook the fact that about a hundred or so warriors were around the vicinity. All of them waited for a command from Kraizule. And I was positive that I wasn't going to live after this.

"Nadya," I grunted. "How long until you realize you too are being used."

I winced as she drew back her hand again. To my surprise, Chandersin stopped her. "Be at peace, Nadya. In time, the princess will get what's coming to her," he coaxed.

Obediently, she backed off. "Let her go, Chandersin," I demanded.

"Excuse me?" he nearly laughed. "Let who go?"

"Nadya," I stated, completely sure of myself. "Let her go."

"Hahaha! She is not captured! You are, Terra!"

"Doubtful," I analyzed. "Not physically, but you've got her mind coated with spells. Release them," I ordered.

He laughed again. "Nadya has always remained faithful to me. She is my greatest admirer."

"Of bloodshed?" I asked sarcastically. "I don't think so."

"Enlighten me. What makes you believe such nonsense?"

"She never trusted me. Not once. Causing her to pretend that she did was a mistake. Now , release her!"

"You're in no position to make any demands, _Your Highness,_" Kraizule mocked, stepping forward. He motioned for Viola to help me stand. She pulled me up briskly, not releasing my arm or hair.

Promptly, Kraizule removed Nadya's dagger. I let out a small cry of pain and jerked my head away. "A show of weakness at a little pain?" he laughed. "I can't wait to hear how you fair during your punishment," he taunted.

"Punishment?" I asked.

"Lord Chandersin and I… we want to know why you're prized by Ultimecia so much. To that end, it's been decided that we will find out. By whatever means," he smiled acidly.

"What do you mean?" I felt a pit sink in my stomach. Another dosage of fear.

"It's already been prepared," he said, sounding reassuring. Raising an arm, two of his larger guards—smaller than Bhaltair—hoisted a long table over. My gaze flickered between them and Kraizule.

"Kraizule?" I asked, feeling the fear build as the table was set down out of my view. Clicking sounded and I tried to free from Viola.

He gave a warm smile. Behind me, I could hear Vincent struggling as well. The brawl began as he started to fight off warrior after warrior whilst my gaze was kept on the relentless general.

"You're going to be drawn," he answered kindly.

Drawn? What was so scary about that? Vincent was fighting though and that was hardly a good sign. What did Kraizule mean? I raised my eyebrow in confusion and he smiled wider. "Trust me," he coaxed," it's something you'll be begging against. You'll want to die. And when I've located your worth, I'll grant you your request."

Out of instinct, I grabbed Viola's hand, which was entangled in my hair, and turned toward her, delivering a sharp blow to her face. When I turned to Kraizule, he was ready. The blunt side of this sword caught me in the neck. I let out a small grunt and thus our rematch began.

Dodging past Chandersin , I stole a torch from taround the throne, lunging at Kraizule. Before I reached him, Nadya had her hand on my shoulder and tried to hold me in place before Kraizule. I watched as he approached. The endless grace he displayed outmatched Ember.

Bringing back my arm, I caught Nadya in the side and swung the torch down to the left, disengaging her hold completely.

I ran toward Kraizule. Hit after hit, we deflected one another's blows. The hall became a chorus of blunt steel. To my right, out of my peripheral vision, Chandersin was casting something. Feigning left, I turned and lunged, swiping him across the front. He staggered and Nadya was once again in my path. "Nadya, you must wake up! Break from this control!" I urged, dodging away from her to continue the match with Kraizule.

When I turned, he was no longer in sight. Panicked, I swept the room. Nothing. He wasn't here anymore. Meancingly, I glared at Chandersin and Nadya. Chandersin looked appeased. Nadya was still blank.

I looked to Vincent who had taken down a great deal of the armies. He faired well. My predicament, however, left me very edgy. Unease crept in unhindered and I turned, heading for Vincent. Two steps and I was taken down. A veil of black covered my sight as my hair obstructed my vision. A spray of blood followed. From a deadened perspective, the ground rose toward me. My knees connected first and then my hand. My free hand wrapped about my front. Taking in a breath, I let out an anguished cry. Expanding my lungs sent knives into my abdomen and tears down my face. I clutched my torso unceasingly, feeling the liquid slip past my arm and fingertips with ease.

Dizziness pushed me forward and I stayed on my side, curling up like a child. Kraizule's sickening grin grew wider as he glared down to me. A hollow laugh filled my ears. My vision phased in and out between darkness. When it finally settled, the blue light blinded me.

I remember staring at it for hours, engrossed in its placid palpitation.

_**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**_

"What is wrong with you!?" Kraizule yelled. "That's the second—no third—time you've stopped me!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes, letting out a nearly inaudible moan. The world seemed to twist and morph until it was back to its original shape. Everything had a heavy feel to it and the air seemed thickened as it entered and exited my lungs. The cold ground was welcoming against my aching body.

I noted that a figure approached me through the darkness. "Yes, Kraizule, I did stop you," Chandersin spoke civilly.

"But why!? Wasn't our plan to eliminate her!?"

"Was. Don't worry. She'll be eliminated. The pieces are not yet in play, my friend."

"You've got some nerve calling me your friend after a stunt like that! What's your game!?"

He laughed lightly. "Virgo must be kept alive, Aries."

"That hell are you babbling!?"

Chandersin approached Kraizule. "Know you not your destiny?" he asked grandly. "You are the great General Aries of the heavens. We are to fight a magnificent battle against the forces of Orion. Virgo is the centerpiece.

"You're mad," he stated. As he started to walk away, Chandersin followed, pulling him back. "Do you want proof?"

Kraizule crossed his arms. "Fine. Present it."

He presented an artifact which I could not see. Then he said something I did not hear or was unable to understand. "Das ist der Wille des Weltalls." It took a moment before I understood. "This is the will of the universe."

I watched Kraizule's face change to a bit of astonishment before he left with haste, stumbling out the door and up a long staircase.

"Virgo," Chandersin said. His voice caused me to shudder from the aura of its coating. Slowly, he turned to me. I looked about, hoping he wasn't speaking to me.

My eyes met his and I froze. The sclera of his eyes were blood red all the way down to his irises and stopping at his pupils. I covered my mouth, backing away from the anterior side of the cage I was in. An org of swirling matter dangled from a necklace around his neck as he approached. "Stay away," I ordered, gripping a small shred of courage. My focus flickered to my surroundings. I wanted to be as far away as possible from him. He appeared to be a crazed demon on a rage, despite appearing completely calm.

He stopped in front of me. I glared up, feigning anger over terror. "Orion is coming for you. He will perish at my hands. Once that happens, you will be next and I will end this heavenly ploy."

He was different. Completely altered from his norm. Chandersin wasn't Chandersin anymore. "What are you talking about?" I managed to ask. This entity was far more terrifying than him. There was no longer any childish madness from him. A civil, ancient evil resonated in his place. "Chandersin?" I asked uneasily. It was crazy. I would have preferred him over this malevolent creature. "What's going on?"

He cocked his head placidly to the side. "What do you mean, Virgo?" he asked. Smirking, he said, "This has always been me. In the end, everyone is the fool. I've fooled you too. The Queen… she is nothing compared to me. Ever since that night in Treno, I've been working hard to bring the legend to pass. No matter the means, I had to get Ultimecia out of the way and keep you here. Alive. Everyone is stepping into place. I've done it all for you, Virgo. It's cost me so much to keep everything in perfect order. Monitoring the actions of each person, I've sacrificed everything for this occasion."

"Stop calling me Virgo!" I demanded. "I'm not part of some myth!"

"Hmph… stubborn as usual. I've left so many clues and yet you've failed to sum up them all. Picking apart my hard work for futile means of escape. You've caused me a great deal of trouble. However, it's quite worth the power of a goddess."

What was he saying? He couldn't know. Only Cecil knew of any power with the quality of a deity that I held. I narrowed my eyes. "Look, Chandersin, I'm getting tired of this game."

He shook his head. "It appears that you'll have to see for yourself." His hand reached through the bars and gripped my arm, pulling me toward him. The swirling orb was brought to my eyes and I stared down into an endless abyss.

"The blue light of your origin unlocked the door of your destiny. Now is the time to step through that destiny," he said as the swirling raged and then drew me into its world. All around, I was surrounded by the darkness. Chandersin appeared beside me, still just as different as before.

His hand swept over the emptiness and distorted a grey mist. Below me, the constellations lingered. All of them in a luminous array of stars. A vacuum feeling pulled me forward and I stared down at a single constellation.

"This is your fate," he said, walking towards me from behind. "Your constellation."

Suddenly, memories flooded my mind. Years and years of wars and different occurrences of the same event in different forms. All of this had happened before in thousands of different generations. It was my generation's turn to participate in the eternal legend. I, unfortunately, was selected to take Virgo's place.

In an instant, I jolted back. We were in the large, dim room of my captivity once more. I gripped my forehead and tried to manage the new headache I was feeling. "Do you understand now, Virgo?" he asked.

I shut my eyes tightly and sighed before looking to him. "No. I don't understand. I'm not obsessed over some legend the way you are. I refuse to be a part of some act. Ever since I met my beloved, I've been told that I'm destined to do this or fated to do that. But that's not what I want. I am not an actor in a play. I don't go by the rules and I don't follow a script. Virgo doesn't exist. This is all some blasphemous fantasy. Despite the wishes of another, I create my own path. I do what I desire. Whether it benefits me or someone else, then fine. All of this may be true, but I refuse to submit to something because I am _chosen _or it is _written_. Whatever the path may be, the means I walk by or the things I must do, I choose them all. Even if everything does happen according to legend, it happens because of my choices, not because I follow the script. That is how I choose to live. Destined or not, the bottom lin is that no matter what happens, you're seriously going to get your arse kicked by Orion."

He raised an eyebrow. "Then you'd have an immense amount of luck on your side," he retorted calmly, almost unaffected. In his utter calmness, he was frightening. His appearance and the strong aura of darkness. The fact that he wasn't losing his tempter against me as well. His composure was perfect. Almost mechanical.

"Explain to me then. What is your objective?" I questioned, feeling a great deal of unease as he continued to glare down at me with his red eyes.

"My goal is to use you as a device of ascension. I desire to tear down the heavens and recreate them in my design.

That's it? He wanted the legend to end? Or did he want rule over the universe? What for? Why have so much power? What good was power? If he achieved his means, what would he search for? "I can't understand you or Ultimecia. Your desires are too corrupt for me to decipher. What do you gain with power? Can't you just forget the myth and live the way you want?"

"You're over looking the meaning. Becoming Taurus gives me a chance to fulfill a dream everyone has that's shrouded in a shadow of their minds. I've been given the chance of immortality!"

"But at the cost of your humanity."

"What's the point of being human when you won't live forever?"

I shook my head. "I don't believe the same as you. Something will come and protect us. The universe was not created so you could rearrange it. It was created to house life until life was wise enough to move to a higher plane of existence."

"What foolishness," he muttered, turning on his heel and leaving briskly as he slammed the door behind him.

In the silence, as the echo of his exit faded, I asked aloud, "Is it really?" I had made up my mind. I knew so little about the legend, but I would not let a story or myth shape my future. Although, it couldn't hurt to know, it was probably a better idea if I didn't.

Huddled against the back of the cage, I struggled to keep warm. My clothes were still stained with blood, but the gash was no longer there. I sighed and concluded that Chandersin had been the one to heal me. So Kraizule lied. Chandersin could kill. The curse was just an excuse made to keep Kraizule off the trail. I had no doubt in my mind that Ultimecia tried to curse him with something, but the actual ailment wasn't directed to keep him from killing anyone. He had made up the side effect and then mentioned it to both Ultimecia and Kraizule in passing. He was just the kind of person to do so. All the evidence matched up to it now. He killed my mum and dad without hesitation or consequence. It explained the fabrications a little. But why would he try to withhold the lie from me? Unless he knew I was able to piece together the missing links.

Either way, it didn't matter. Ultimecia was too busy to recall such menial things. Those eyes. They were murderous. Taurus was brimming with power. His ambition could wipe out Ultimecia without hesitation. But no, she was not his target. He was angry at the heavens. I felt sorry for him. Some sort of underlying sadness usually fueled anger. Sadness didn't even have to manifest. Chandersin had been hurt. However, I had to admit, he was a very good actor. He had me fooled. I never had any suspicions against him regarding anything in relation to this matter. How many years had he been planning? What could have elicited this severe of a response? I shook my already aching head. No need to add on to my worries.

My primary worries mattered more right now. Like, where was Vincent? I prayed to Gaia he was alright. Also, I hoped that Kuja was… my hand pressed to my neck. His mark. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes widened. Slowly, I looked down to my hand.

_**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**_

"Ohohohohohoho!" Viola guffawed. "It's almost like a voodoo doll!" She hummed a little tune, brandishing a dagger. "Pounding, pounding, pounding pins~ Into a voodoo doll~" she sang aloud.

Vincent winced as she struck another dagger into his arm and laughed icily. "How much longer before you take me to Terra?" he grunted.

"Aww… Bhaltair… he wants to see his wittle girlfwiend…" she cooed. "How many more daggers?" she asked.

"Another four hours worth," he suggested, beating his fists into a pillar.

"Ohohoho! What joy!" she clapped. Prancing over to the stone pillar that Vincent was chained to, she gathered the daggers out of his flesh. Examining them, she remarked, "My, you don't even seem to bleed," she said with a disappointed tut. "Mayhaps I'll aim closer," she grinned, drawing her hand over his neck and then drawing a single finger down to his heart.

He made no movements and kept his eyes closed in meditation. "Oi!" she growled. "Taking that brat's place in torture does little for me unless you express discomfort. Otherwise, it's a pointless trade!" she screeched.

"Pointless for you, yes. I'm perfectly fine with it," he answered monotonously. "I've dealt with slimier broads than you."

"Excuse me?" she gasped in disbelief. "I am the beautiful, elegant and feared Viola von Chocobon!"

Vincent looked up and raised and eyebrow. "Chocobon?" he repeated.

She flipped her hair and smiled. "Why, yes, actually."

He looked down, stifling a laugh. "Like… Chocobo…?" he grunted.

"Close enough…" she rolled her eyes.

"That's… really sad… Chocobo…" he snorted.

She screeched in frustration and he barely dodged the knife she struck towards his throat.

As she slashed again towards him, he ducked forward. "Viola! That's enough!" Kraizule snapped as he stepped into the room. Reluctantly, she lowered her knife. "Bhaltair, I want you to unlock the portals."

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

"We've guests that are coming. I want all of the dimensional wavelengths open at the focal frequency point zero, zero, zero, one, three."

Bhaltair saluted before leaving to do so. Kraizule turned to Viola. "Enough of this idle playtime. Lock up the convict."

"Again?" Vincent interjected, looking to him. "That game is getting old, General."

"Point taken. Maybe I'll just eliminate that smart mouth of yours once and for all, Vincent," he threatened, drawing a blade.

"Ooh! His name's Vincent? No one told me the toy's name," Viola whined.

Kraizule spared her a glare. "Viola, please." Looking back to Vincent, he said, "Maybe we should keep you alive long enough to watch Terra suffer at the hands of Taurus."

Vincent gave him a puzzled look. "You're joking, right? You meant to say Chandersin."

He shook his head. "I jest not, Sirius."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's Vincent. What's with the code name, General? Some little game you like to play?"

"You'd do well to monitor what you say to me! You're still in no position to make demands." He paused. "The stage is nearly set and you don't even know your part. I didn't know Orion's mutt could be so thick." He sent Viola off to fetch his weapon that attached to his arm.

Astounded and insulted, Vincent gave him a look of disbelief. This brat was losing it. Then again, he'd learned not to overlook things like this. When people spoke in riddles, they displayed the truth. For now, he brushed off the insult. He would work out the meaning while he could. He'd much rather fight against something he could understand. Sephiroth in all his madness would even be nice. At least things would make a little more sense. Plus, Sephiroth would refrain from calling him a mutt.

Those two—Chandersin and Kraizule—had such strange and differentiating goals. One just seemed to be obsessed with warfare and the slaying of innocence. The other seemed to hold some kind of secret; a sleight of hand he was concealing. "Let me see Terra," he requested.

"What?" Kraizule nearly laughed. "You wish to see Virgo?"

"No. Terra. _Ter-rah_," Vincent enunciated.

He smiled. "Well, I suppose there is time."

"Take me to her," he inferred impatiently.

"Fine. But you're not going unattended," he responded bitterly.

"Let's go then."

"Viola!" Kraizule bellowed, wondering what was taking so long. She rushed over and handed him his weapon. Turning to Vincent, she rounded the pillar and detached the shackles from the hook in the back that held his arms up. They remained around his wrists as he was escorted by the two toward the center of the throne room.

Just like Desert Palace, a teleportation platform awaited. Red light illuminated from the platform. Walls of Estharian script surrounded them in an encoded matrix before they descended a large set of stairs that appeared before them as the room completely changed to a level just below the throne room. At the base of the stairs was a heavy pair of doors that separated them from the antechamber.

Viola opened the door and Kraizule pushed him into the dimly lit chamber. Terra looked up, startled and then crawled to the anterior of the cage. Vincent stood and walked quickly toward her. Kraizule watched the two with disdain.

"Terra," he began, but couldn't find the right thing to say. "I promise we'll find a way out of this."

She looked up and shook her head. "Please… I know what you're thinking. There's nothing to worry about or apologize for." She lowered her voice, beckoning him to listen. "He's coming here… They're all coming. The legend of the zodiacs will play out. We must use this to our advantage. What's your role in all of this?" she asked.

Sighing, Vincent said, "The General called me Sirius." It sounded completely off the wall and absurd to him.

"Orion's aid. Once it's been revealed who Orion is, please help him, but do not forget that fate and destiny do not control the strings of our lives. The enemy has played their hand. It's our turn. Our objective is to get out of here." She paused. He already knew this, but he politely let her 'reassure' him. "Kuja is involved. He's coming here…"

At that, she had his attention. He gave her a skeptical look. "How do you know that?" he whispered urgently. She took his hand and pressed it to the mark on her neck. It was hot. Almost feverishly so. He strained his eyes in the dark. The kanji held a weak purple glow to them.

"I know this all sounds crazy, but… for now, this is how it is. No matter what happens to me, remember the objective."

He didn't like the sound of that. Nor did he like the tone of her voice. "What are you plotting?" he accused sternly.

She smiled. "Nothing you need to worry over."

"Terra…" he seethed. "Don't do this. I don't want to play the guessing game."

"Look, all I know is that a battle is ahead. I will not sit and twiddle my thumbs inside a cage while this Orion is fighting for me. I have to fight too. However, because I'm changing my role in the legend, I don't know what will happen." She paused. "Gaia… needs me too…" She looked away, feeling guilty.

She was beginning to frustrate him. It was pretty obvious that she was withholding information from him. "Terra, what's going on?"

"I haven't the time to explain," she sighed, glancing to Viola and Kraizule.

Knowing nothing made him feel even more uncomfortable. She was up to something and that was rarely a good thing. He knew she desired his trust. "Please… do nothing reckless… or stupid. You're a close friend of mine. And as such, I hold a kind of affection for you. If you heed my request, I'll guarantee to get you and your beloved home safely, even if it costs my own freedom and safety," he looked to her intently, cupping her cheek.

She nodded, smiling up to him through glistening eyes. She allowed herself a moment of remorse. Vincent brushed away that remorse and stood. Turning away, his hand fell from her and he returned to Viola and Kraizule, ignoring Viola's taunting. He was no ally of any Orion, but he would protect Terra without hesitation.

Through all of this, he only learned that things like destiny and fate, not to mention constellations and zodiacs only contributed largely to his growing headache.

* * *

_**A/N (cont.): **_

_********__Orion: ???_

**_Procyon (Canis Minor): ???_**

**_Sirius (Canis Major): Vincent_**

**_Gemini: Deryo & Ferris_**

**_Capella: ???_**

**_Taurus: Chandersin_**

**_Leo: ???_**

**_Virgo: Terra_**

**_Pisces: ???_**

**_Aries: Kraizule_**

**_Scorpius: ???_**

**_Perseus: ???_**

**_Andromeda: ???_**


	8. Andromeda's Wings

_**A/N: I didn't finish this on Monday. And it's not even on paper. o.o; I'm going to have to ref it from the website or find a way to print it out. In any case, I did as suggested and put more info on the legend. I really hope people do not flame me for how I made Garnet appear. I really have no idea how she acts and I scarcely write about her. I don't want to make her whiney, but I also don't want to make her gung-ho. It's hard for me, so I just grafted pieces of her from Terra because, thinking back, Garnet did have the same curiosity streak but with a lot more grace.**_

_**Omg, I have to apologize. I had no idea until I saw the movie Alice In Wonderland... how much part 2 sounds like that movie. Terra acts totally like Alice in a way and Chandersin reminds me sooo dang much of Stave... Ack! If you think I copied, I didn't, I swear! But this story just reminded me so much of it! I promise that all of it was completely coincidental. Of course, by now, that's probably understandable since Chandersin is all "wooooo~" creepy, xD But I would sign in blood stating I did not copy anything like that! Ultimecia is NOTHING like the Red Queen though... thank Ifrit...**_

_**In any case, a few more zodiacs revealed~! See them after the chapter!  
**_

* * *

Ember couldn't stop staring. Deryo was growing severely uncomfortable. He crossed his arms, looking about for some kind of distraction.

"You're a monk," Ember said for the eighth time since he caught sight of Deryo in a ceremonial robe.

"Yes," came the irate reply.

"But… you're a skirt chaser," he added, completely baffled.

Deryo put his head in his hand. He couldn't believe Ember just said that in front of Livia. The three of them were in the engine room. Ember claimed to have important things to discuss with Deryo. All he had been doing was repeating the same disbelief over and over. "Is there a point to this round-about lecture?" he asked, trying to keep from hitting him.

Ember blinked. "But… you're a monk…"

"Blast!" Deryo swore, standing up. "Yes, Ember! I'm a bloody, freaking monk! Can we please move on!?"

He sat back, giving Deryo a once-over. "Are you wearing underpants?"

Deryo slapped his forehead, covering his eyes. "Look, forget about the monk thing!"

"Y'know, I hate monks…" he went on.

He raised an eyebrow, looking down to Ember. "I care because…?"

"Oh! No, I'm just saying I hate monks," he stated innocently.

"Oh, grow up!" Deryo groaned.

Livia breathed in deeply. "Like it or not, the rites of becoming a Dragon Knight now require youth to complete monastery training. In fact, Deryo is part of the first group of monks since reconstruction. You should be honored, Ember."

"Well, I'm not. I'm actually… a little freaked."

"For the love of Avon! Ember, forget about my monk-hood!" Deryo exclaimed. "Now it's my turn for questioning. Something is wrong with Ferris. I would greatly appreciate it if you told me what it is. And where is Terra? Has she not returned since her journey?"

Both topics were fairly sensitive to Ember. It was a moment in which he wished he could be the one seeking comfort and asking someone else to explain what was going on while he was allowed to release his own emotions. "No. Terra has not visited. She is, in fact, captured by enemy forces. Deryo, we are all sitting on the threshold of a war. Terra is directly involved."

Deryo waited a moment before asking, "Virgo, you mean?"

Ember covered his eyes, drawing in a shuddering breath. He looked up to Deryo with tear-filled eyes. "I don't know what to do this time. I have ultimately failed in my objective." He closed his eyes, pushing back his sorrows. "Yes, Deryo. Terra is Virgo in this war. Taurus has her and Orion must save her."

Deryo stood and asked urgently, "Who is Orion?"

Looking livid, Ember shook his head. "I'd rather not say," he growled between clenched teeth.

"Please, Ember," Deryo begged, clapping Ember's shoulder.

"What does it matter?"

He looked down, feeling embarrassed. "Because I am the first part of Gemni. Ferris is the second, but I've been told by Sage Oracle Miranda that he is very ill. I am to assist Orion in his fight against Taurus."

"Gemini? Some loon told you that you're a constellation?"

"Don't be a brat, Ember."

"Stop worrying. 'Orion' is onboard this vessel," he confirmed. "As for Ferris… he's suffering from cadmium poisoning." Ember kept his eyes closed, waiting for the expected reaction.

Deryo sat down, feeling numb. He wrung his hands and appeared to have trouble speaking. Opening and closing his mouth into shapeless words. "Is he going to die?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Right now, I can't tell you. We can only treat symptomatically."

"Can't you take him to see a professional?"

"We don't have the funds for that," he rationed.

"Screw the funds! My brother is ill! Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"It does."

"Then why aren't you saving him!? He's just laying in bed, isn't he!? Just like the time Terra caught pneumonia! What are you afraid of!? It was only when Julian brought home a physician did she start to recover! You always do this!" He threw his hands up. "Ferris could die and you're blowing it off!" He stood, facing away.

"We were in debt for three years after that physician saw Terra," he grumbled.

"So!? I'd rather be in debt than lose my family to a curable sickness!"

"It's not that simple…"

Deryo turned slowly, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Not that simple…" He drew back his fist and caught Ember squarely beneath the eye.

He swore, covering the newly forming bruise. "What more do you want from me!?" he hissed. Pulling away his hand, he noticed a bit of blood. How was this possible? Deryo had no rings on and his nails had been clipped. What knowledge had he gained in Burmecia?

"I want you to stop being a coward! You're afraid of the truth, aren't you? The fact that Ferris might not be able to be cured and that he might die. You've no knowledge of medicine and you're trying to ignore the possibility that he might not make it. He watched him accusingly. "Didn't think I knew you, huh? You're nothing but a coward. Protecting us when you can, but shelving our needs when you lose hope over something you don't understand."

Ember hardly heard him. He was too into his own thoughts. A child was wandering through the darkness again. His wailing reached Ember's ears and he felt too weighed down to reach out and comfort the boy. Where was his mum? His dad? He'd witnessed the terrible accident and fled from them. He couldn't stand to be near their cold, mangled bodies. Specks of blood remained on the boy's face as he pushed past the trees and undergrowth of Evil Forest. Through his fear, he prayed they would never know of his abandonment. He could have done something. He SHOULD have done something. That wicked assailant probably would have bestowed the same plague as he'd done to his parents. The boy turned and Ember searched his eyes. Backing away, he realized then that the same red orbs stared back. Like a mirror, he stared at his younger self. For that moment, he was split in two and reunited at the same time. He was looking up to the older Ember and down to the child Ember. Shame pounded against his already aching heart. A tear ran down the child's cheek and he too felt the same substance roll down his own.

"Are you even LISTENING to me!?" Deryo bellowed exasperatedly. Ember started and looked up slowly, causing Deryo to draw back. He had never seen his brother cry. Never. It was phenomenal. Ember was proud, strong, able to stand on his own without any useless leverage. What Deryo saw silenced his anger. "E-Ember… what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling before him.

"It's my fault…" he admitted, voice breaking.

Deryo shook his head, pulling back the primary emotion of anger. "Ember… if you'd just allow a doctor to look at Ferris, then you wouldn't have to worry about him so much. Not to mention, you wouldn't have to blame yourself." He was trying to be kind. This wasn't something he was used to doing. It was always he who had to accept the comfort. He was the youngest of the brothers and had been told it was okay to make mistakes and cry and just be a kid.

"Deryo… I've done something awful…" he protested, voice breaking even more. He covered his mouth and tried to clear away the sorrow a little.

"What do you mean? To Ferris…? Or…" he asked, eager for Ember to go on. He was making little sense.

"No… it's about Pa and Raylene…"

He gave him a skeptical look. "You mean mum and dad, right?" he corrected.

Ember hesitated and then nodded. Best he didn't know the truth for now. "Yes. Mother and father."

"What about them?"

There was a silence as Ember struggled to say what he needed. "If it weren't for me, they could have lived…"

The look Deryo gave him was split into confusion and shock. "Ember," he half laughed jokingly. "None of us could have prevented that."

"You don't get it, Deryo." He waited for Ember to continue. "I watched the whole thing. And I ran. I ran like a bloody coward! I didn't even try to protect them!"

"Ember, you were just a kid. Of course you couldn't—"

"That doesn't matter! The fact is that I didn't even go to them! After I saw them slain, I ran! What kind of man am I, Deryo!?" he shook Deryo's shoulders, clenching his teeth in frustration.

Biting his lip, Deryo did the only thing he could think to calm him. Drawing back a hand, he closed his fist and connected it harshly to Ember's chest. Ember grunted and gripped the area of impact. At least it got him to stop bawling. "What is in the past, is in the past. What matters is what you do now. You've gotta live and get your act together! Times have changed and you're not the only one fighting. You knew that we all had to grow up and face life someday. That time is upon us. We're not children anymore! None of us! You did what you had to."

He let the words sink in as he got up and paced uncomfortably. Coughing, Ember asked, "What in the name of Gaia have you been practicing?"

"Monk stuff… like a freak," he answered bitterly.

Another pause. "Do you really… practice celibacy?"

"No. I'm not a priest monk. I'm a warrior. You think I'd give up women for that!?" he face him, disbelievingly. "I want to get married and get laid at least once before I die!"

Livia coughed, glaring at him for his lack of respect. "At that rate, you may as well become a priest. Women are not created to be man's slaves."

"Hah! Shows what little you know of the era!"

She smacked him. "Womanizer…" she grumbled as she headed to the bridge.

"Ow!" he yelped.

Ember chuckled. "You're still a wuss."

He laughed. "'Bout time you came around. Hee hee hee… I think livia likes me," he gave a goofy smile.

Straightening up to look at him, Ember gave him a scrutinizing glare. "Anyway," he cleared his throat. "We have a lot of work to do."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just like you to be oblivious about responsibilities. Saving Terra, I meant."

"This is a first. Usually, I'm the one sticking her in the mess." He frowned. "I gave no one else permission to do so."

"Whether or not you like it, it's happening," he answered icily.

Deryo didn't respond. He was a bit discouraged that Ember still didn't reciprocate his jokes. How deep exactly was his internal burden?

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Technicians and warrior swarmed the bridge. Cid was explaining occurrences at the revolving panel. Zidane, Garnet and Kuja were chatting with Freya pleasantly as Fratley attended Cid, debriefing him about the S-Force. The room was far from lifeless.

It wasn't until a commotion at the helm silenced everyone. "There's something expanding up ahead!"

Quickly, the Regent met up with Erin who was maneuvering the ship. "Report!"

"Like Shimmering Island, a force is drawing us in!" she stated in awe, pointing out into the ocean. Within the large, glass pane was a pillar of red light. "Orders?" she asked, slowing down the ship.

"Wait until we know more," he instructed before turning to the engineers. "I want readings of this phenomena! Everything from visual scopes to the tiniest living or dead microorganism that exists in its molecular—"

"Wait!" Kuja stepped toward the pane, running a hand across it. He closed his eyes. The bridge watched him in confusion. "She's there…" he breathed, opening his eyes. Turning to the Regent, he asked, "What's our coordinates?"

"Off the coast of the Eastern half of Mist Continent to the North."

"How far?" he demanded, searching through a cabinet of maps.

"The center of the sea at 187 and 53," he stated.

Kuja looked over a map of Gaia before placing a diaphanous image of the night sky over it. "We're at the constellation Auriga!" he exclaimed. Looking up to Cid, he clarified, "The Chariot." Pointing to the constellation next to it, he added, "And then… Taurus."

He paused for only a moment. "Erin, full speed ahead!" he commanded.

"Aye, aye!" she obliged. "Hang on!" she said with excitement. Finally, something other than circling the continent.

Strong, electric currents rocked the ship. Had it not been for the seasoned aviator, they would have crashed instantly. Fortunately, she had more than her fair share of piloting experience. A loud crack of plasma erupted before darkness swallowed the vessel.

Curtains of red gave as the ship pushed through, flying against a stormy sky. The Delta contrasted perfectly against the black skies. A white wing drifting in serene elegance.

Below them, a vast, ruined city lay in despair. Before them, an intimidating, ancient castle. Lightning and thunder lined the skies.

Erin rode low, attempting to divert the attention of the craft. No matter what measure she took, she felt too uneasy. "I don't like this," she vocalized darkly.

"I second that," Zidane agreed.

"Hmph… don't wet yourself, monkey-tail," Freya teased.

"Enough," Kuja said. "Let me off. I think it's safer if we travel by foot."

"Who said you were going in? Convicts like you can't be trusted," Ember warned.

By now, Erin was flying at a crawl, nearly touching the ground as she rode along the streets. "Umm… Regent, do you have any orders?"

"Circle the castle. Look for an in."

"Why the castle?" She maneuvered the ship to do so.

It's an obvious stronghold. A defense. Something tells me that Taurus would want to put on a show," he answered.

As she came around the corner of a tower, the ship shook terribly. Most of the crew lost their footing. "We've been hit! Locate the source!" Erin ordered, ignoring anything the Regent was about to say.

The engineers took their places at the command center. "Our left engine has been severely damaged."

"Shit!" Erin swore. She ignored the Regent's reprimand. Of course she cursed like a sailor! She _was _a sailor! Doing the only thing possible at the moment, she coasted to the left, landing beneath the large, dark drawbridge that led into the castle entrance.

As the Regent stood, he glared to Erin. "Your last minute landings are still as sloppy as ever!" He dusted himself off.

She glowered.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"Nice shot, Viola! HAHAA!" Bhaltair guffawed.

"Hmph! Serves those buffoons right! They've no right coming to Esthar! Ohohohohohohoho!" she laughed as well, pulling away from the Gatling gun. "Has the General decided when he's releasing the Cybertorrents?"

"Soon, he says. That's been his answer for the past hour."

"How uneventful…" she yawned. "I was looking forward to a war. What good is a single craft if there's no warfare?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. There'll be enough havoc. We could always pluck off that egotistical Lord Chandersin."

"Ah, yes. I did not like the way he treated Master Kraizule."

"Would you like to see how far his neck can bend before it snaps?"

"Ooh… Sounds delightful," she shivered.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"I didn't like this," Cid began, "This was all too easy… I _knew _it was a trap, but now… THE DELTA IS IN NEED OF DIRE REPAIR!" he bellowed, causing a good few to wince, particularly Erin.

"Regent, I'm sorry. I should have been more alert to my surroundings," she apologized.

He turned to her and said pleasantly. "Oh, no. I'm actually quite pleased." She gave him a puzzled look. "We know for sure now that Miss Terra is, in fact, inside. Now! A plan of entry!"

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Kuja was already ascending the slippery boulders toward the drawbridge. He had no desire to waste time like the Regent. "Old babbling artifact…" he mumbled derogatorily.

Shuffling behind him, Ember was close in ranks. "Oi! There's no way my sister is going to be rescued by a pervert like you!"

He sighed agitatedly, glaring forward. "Why don't you go back to the Regent and be useful for once? Your sister complex is very disturbing," he insulted, climbing higher.

"Sister complex?" Ember blushed in embarrassment. "You're even more of a pervert than I thought! Conjuring up a sick idea like that!"

Kuja ignored him. He had no reason to banter with a man who acted like a child. Pulling himself up onto the drawbridge, he tried to feel the air about him. In the midst of the hundred energies circulating the castle, he picked out his own magic tugging back at him. It was weak. Meaning that Terra was deep inside. With no time to lose, he pushed open the door.

Looking about, his mouth dropped. Endless corridors and unmarked paths on different angling levels snaked about and around. It was like an ornate and squared ant tunnel. Within the walls of the endless path were moving gears of giant mechanisms. Was this castle a giant clock?

Ember caught up to him and was also breath taken by the view. He was so enamored that he hardly even cared that Kuja was also there. Behind them both, Deryo jumped from the crash below, landing gracefully on the bridge. Livia was right behind him.

"Whoa…" he expressed, looking about.

Livia rolled her eyes. "Men are so stupid. It's all an illusion," she stated irately, approaching the large wall with the millions of pathways and walking through a solid part of the surface.

The three of them let out a disappointed sigh as they noticed then how translucent it all looked. Slowly, they stepped forward and walked into a long hallway that was darkened by the deep night and alighted by sudden claps of lightning from oblong windows that followed through the corridor. The line of carnage was unnerving to Deryo only. Being inexperienced in any kind of battle, he felt sick. Although, it invigorated him more to find his sister.

The pathway wound in a seemingly endless realm of distortion. Behind them, the illusion died, revealing a dark staircase leading upward.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Zidane and Garnet entered next, seeing that they weren't in sight. "Oh, man! Those guys just don't take orders!" Zidane exclaimed angrily, kicking the ground.

"Maybe they went up the stairs," Garnet suggested, walking toward them.

"Yeah, probably. But this place gives me the creeps. Something just isn't right. Remember Memoria? That place had the same feeling," he stated with a shudder.

She sighed and shook her head. "We have to go on no matter what. Don't be afraid," she said, hugging him. "I'm right here and I won't leave your side," she promised. He smiled and nodded to her. The two of them ran up the stairs, pushing a large door open. The room was dark, of course. The only light was a green pulse from the center of the room.

Hand in hand, Zidane and Garnet approached. "Do you think it's a crystal?" Zidane asked as they got closer.

"I can't say. Could be an Eidolon…" she answered, mesmerized.

As the two took another step closer, they were thrown back by a solid impact. Garnet's hand was ripped from Zidane. "Dagger!" he shouted, but was trying to keep from falling as the ground below him gave. The room lit with the green glow just as Zidane was pulled down into the room below.

Garnet was alone. She didn't trust the silence. The light was only enough to see the floor about it and her own form. "Zidane…?" she called softly. Something was in the darkness and moving about. She turned, trying to find it, but found nothing. "Zidane?" she called once more, walking toward the light and feeling even more paranoid.

Just before she touched it, a voice whispered, "Andromeda…"

"What…?" she breathed, terrified, looking about. "Who's there?" she demanded, brandishing her rod.

"Ahahahahahah! What an amusing realization," it said again, coming into the light. The man smirked down to her, laughing lightly. "Looking for your Perseus?" he taunted.

"Who are you?" she asked more firmly, backing away. As the light alighted his face, she noticed two amber eyes hidden behind a curtain of blood red hair.

"You could call me Aries, but my given name is Kraizule, Your Majesty," he taunted.

She backed into the light source and then put her hand up to stop him. "Not a step closer!" she ordered.

He raised an eyebrow and gripped her by the throat. "The only queen I listen to is not you, Andromeda!" he threatened, tightening his hand over her neck.

She winced and pressed a hand into his chest to push him off. Instead a dark knight formed between them, throwing Kraizule back as Odin charged toward him.

Garnet got to her feet, taking a strong stance as she prepared to fight off this soldier. "Where is Miss Terra?" she asked icily, readying to summon another Eidolon.

Kraizule stood after Odin vanished. A large gash covered his arm from where Odin had made his mark. The light increased enough for them to see one another. Silver danced over his arm as the blade reflected green in the light. "Terra is in the clutches of Chandersin. Just as the legends dictate."

"What is the legend?" she asked. The two circled about. Footstep by footstep, the two kept constant distance.

"You don't know?" he asked, amused.

"Tell me," she prompted, summoning Shiva.

He laughed. "My general defeated your entire brigade, Shiva!" he yelled to it. "Doesn't that hurt!?"

The Eidolon looked to him with pity. "Know you nothing of existence?" she asked, voice reverberating softly.

"I suppose I get the honor of taking you down too!" he chuckled.

"Your quest for bloodshed ends," Shiva said, ignoring his attempt to weaken her.

He was hit with a powerful ice spell. After recovery, Shiva vanished. Garnet glared him down. "Tell me the legend, Aries," she prompted again.

He grinned and approached, slashing toward her. Easily, she blocked with her rod and then jumped back. He swung again, speaking between attacks. "As you know, Taurus and Orion duel each other for the goddess Virgo. Orion fights vigorously alongside his faithful companions Gemini and Sirius. Their battle is eternal. While Orion battles Taurus, Virgo is led through the depths of purgatory by Leo. Virgo tries to escape her hellish prison and reach the surface to heaven. Except, Leo faces his own inner struggle!" he struck her rod sharply, causing her to stagger and fall back. He knelt above her, poised to kill.

Garnet raised her hand, showering a ray of light in his eyes. She then escaped, catching some distance and brushing off the dust from the pumice she had broken.

He growled and continued, approaching and slashing again, "Because of his fears of being alone, Leo leads Virgo into more danger in which Hydra captures Virgo. Leo fights against Hydra alone!" He caught his breath and raised his blade toward her face. "Andromeda and Perseus seek out Virgo as well. Aries and Pisces separate the two. Pisces fights Perseus and loses. Aries kills Andromeda, thus causing grief to Perseus. You, Queen Garnet, will die. Your lover will live and plunge the world into chaos because of his grief! And Scorpio will never save Virgo because he's too cowardly to face his own guilt and fears!"

Garnet jumped back from the attack. She was now cornered. To buy time, she asked, "I-is that really what happens?"

He grinned and raised his blade once more. "Oh, yes, Andromeda. Isn't it glorious?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You forgot one small detail…" she began.

"What's that?" he nearly laughed.

"I have this!" she yelled, spinning her rod until she vanished. Stars swarmed above him until a red moon shone brighter than the green glow. From the center, a ship launched, descending at full speed. Parts shifted and settled until the vessel manipulated itself into a large soldier that continued descending until it paused above him in a grey mist.

A magic clock appeared over a small laser barrel and then drew a beam around him until it rested on his chest. More lasers spanned out, creating a red, circular symbol about him. Letters expanded inside the symbol. The red platform proceeded to glow with power as the creature above extended its wings, sending out flares from its back. They impacted over him and Kraizule let out an anguished cry. The creature was then beside him, a large blade powering with energy. The room was engulfed in a flash of blinding light. Power extended toward the starry sky. Just like the creature descended, it ascended back into the skies.

The stars vanished and Garnet was back in sight. "I grant you Eternal Darkness," she finished breathlessly. And then she walked over to the collapsed general. Raising her staff above her head, a few tears fell from her eyes. She pulled the rod down over his heart and paused. Blood covered his face and his breathing was already shallow. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away, leaving him be.

Looking to where Zidane had fallen, she bounded over. Below, the darkness swirled. Taking in a breath, she jumped down into the abyss. Thoughts of the things Kraizule revealed swirled in her mind like the surrounding darkness against her form.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"Shhh… it's alright. It was just a bad dream," Julian said, running a hand over Ferris's forehead.

He tossed and turned beneath Julian's hand. "No… not alright… they're going to be… ngah…" he struggled with words, appearing to be captured by something.

"Going to be what?" Julian asked, gripping Ferris's hand with worry.

"All of them… they're going… to be killed…"

Julian shook his head. "No one is going to be killed, Ferris. Please, you must try to calm down…"

Ferris shook his head and reached up toward the ceiling, fingers extended. "Let me go…" he begged to an unseen force.

With a sigh, Julian sat Ferris up, pouring the liquid into his mouth. In an instant, he was asleep. However, his words left Julian even more concerned. The boy didn't stop struggling against a physical, unseen force either. He continued to toss and turn in his sleep.

Picking up the tray, he left the room, knowing he could do nothing else. As he started down the hallway, a wave of sickness hit him and the tray clattered to the floor. He lay in a heap, gripping his chest and head. "Terra…" he breathed before the silence reclaimed the house.

* * *

_**Zodiacs revealed:**_

_********__Orion: ???_

**_Procyon: ???_**

**_Sirius: Vincent_**

**_Gemini: Deryo & Ferris_**

**_Capella: Cid  
_**

**_Taurus: Chandersin_**

**_Leo: ???_**

**_Virgo: Terra_**

**_Pisces: ???_**

**_Aries: Kraizule_**

**_Scorpius: ???_**

**_Perseus: Zidane  
_**

**_Andromeda: Garnet  
_**


	9. Lost Lion

_**A/N: I'm back! I passed my 8 unit class finally and now I can write more Destined to Die: Flames of Rebirth! Ah, yes, this one is coming to a nice plot. I'm going to continue more soon, so don't worry! :D Thanks everyone! I'll reply to reviews soon! Short A/N. Limited time and whatnot. Enjoy! Review if desired!**_

_**-Mayris**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We're lost," Deryo stated bluntly.

"No, we're not lost," Livia negated flatly. She walked about the dead end before them. "This castle is filled with strange illusions. If you'd take the time to explore them, then maybe you'd find a little enlightenment."

He yawned. "I'd rather find a little shuteye."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath. Tracing the blank wall before her, she sighed. "I can't find anything through all of this negativity~" she taunted.

"Obviously… because there's NOTHING THERE," Deryo retorted.

She gave him a glare. "Have any of you ever wondered since we entered why no one has come looking for us?" she asked absently, starting to go back the way they had come.

"Not really. I was lost when we came in," Deryo answered.

"Must you only look to the tip of your nose and no where else?" she grumbled.

Ember had already surpassed Livia on going back the way they had come. Solemnly, Deryo followed. Kuja seemed to be in a daze, staring at the wall.

He was feeling some kind of energy within this place. Not of his own of course, but it had just initiated a moment ago. Maybe they were falling into a trap. The sudden onset of power had him in a daze. It was then that he recognized the taste of her power. "Ark… but why was he summoned?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Ember grumbled, reaching for his rapier.

"N-nothing," Kuja shook his head. "Let us move on." Ember gave him a look of distaste, but Kuja ignored him. Garnet had summoned an eidolon. For whatever reason, she needed to defend herself.

As he started to follow, something moved behind him. Turning, he was alarmed to see a door waiting. How could they have overlooked it? Stepping forward, he glanced around and followed into the darkness. The pathway sealed closed behind him.

~FFIX ~Flames of Rebirth~

"Another hour passed before the designated time of departure. Still, Marcus waited. His wounds were still aching from the battle before. The sun continued to descend behind the mountains to the west. He stared out toward their future together. The large vessel waited just like he. Something filled him with patience as he knew in his heart that his love would show. Even if she didn't, forever and ever he would wait in the-"

The book flew from my hands and I watched as the dagger quivered from the force of the wall halting it to a complete stop. "I was reading that," I grumbled to the guard.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. His ninja attire did well to make him more intimidating. The only facial features visible were his eyes and the bridge of his nose. Dark cloth was pulled over his mouth. He had emerald eyes and short blond hair.

He refused to react to my accusation. Angrily, I pulled the dagger out of the wall, removing it from my book to continue reading. "Even if she didn't, forever and ever, he would wait in the darkness and light. Faithfully, he would stay. Cornelia would come. Marcus knew she would. There was no flicker of doubt that extended beyond his faith."

"How long are you going to keep reading that blasted book?" he asked. It was the first thing he said to me since he had been ordered to watch me.

"Ah, so you do speak," I stated sarcastically. "I plan on finishing this book. I've got nothing better to do." I paused. "So, I would appreciate it if you didn't skewer its pages."

"Then shall I skewer you instead?" he pulled out another dagger.

"Chandersin wouldn't like that~" I reminded him. No matter how much I hated the man, defending him might just give me an edge.

"I don't serve that ill-mannered imbecile," he snapped.

Looking down, I let out a sigh. Thinking, I stood. "Hey! I don't like him either!"

He shrugged.

"An enemy of my enemy is my ally?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Unlikely. As long as General Versehen enforces it, you will be imprisoned." His voice seemed absolute. Loyalty. Sometimes I thought it could be a little excessive.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt anyone. Why do I seem like a threat?" I straightened the ripped pages of my book. The soldier seemed well-trained in his art. The dagger went straight through the book, leaving little sign that it had turned or twisted during impact. He even managed to slice between or precisely through letters on the pages.

Handling the dagger, I examined the hilt. A lot could be deciphered about a person from the design of a blade. I noticed that all of Kraizule's men, and women, had their own style of fighting as well as appearance. Perhaps it invigorated their fighting ability. Independence could endow someone with a great deal of power.

"What does the funny 'X' on the hilt mean?" I chirped, turning the weapon over in my hand.

He walked over and snatched the blade from my hands, sheathing it swiftly. "It means nothing to a child like you." He started to walk away.

This was a bad time to feel cheeky. But this guy needed a little retribution for his crappy attitude. At least I thought so. Heh, I was still angry and upset for being imprisoned. I knew there was no real defense for my anger or my actions, but I needed to blow some steam. Right now, I truly believed it was a bad thing that Ferris had taught me how to piss someone off. A glint from the man's shoe attracted me and I pulled out the object. Obviously, he felt it and turned. A hand clenched about my throat while the other was around my wrist which held the blade I had taken. He manipulated the knife from my hand and pressed it to my throat, still keeping a good hold on my wrist and the blade in doing so. "If you want to remain unharmed, then you best not try something like that again," he undercut.

I decided to test my luck. "Do you like games?" I grunted.

His grip increased and I winced. "If it involves killing, then yes."

"Oh, no… this just involved friendly discussion," I tried to pry his hand from my neck.

"Then I don't care for it," he answered, throwing me back. My head hit the wall only hard enough to give me a headache.

"Why are they keeping me down here?" I asked patiently.

He ignored me. A few more attempts to get him to speak left me feeling discouraged. To pass the time, I continued reading, this time in silence. But then I stopped. The more I thought about the play, the more I fell into despair. All this time, everything felt like a fairytale. It didn't seem real until now. Once again I was in the clutches of evil, but this time I had no hope of coaxing the darkness. My survival had always been compromised. The results of this compromise had never changed; just the factors. Thus far, all the equations had the same answer. Curiously, none of the actual expected outcomes had been reached. At this point, I felt impossibly lucky.

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. The entire room shook terribly, causing the stalactites to rupture. I covered my head to keep from being hit from above. The guard was settled in a defense stance, keeping a sharp eye out for any kind of change.

A radiant spark in the far side of the room grew blindingly bright before dissipating. The guard bounded over. There was the clashing of swords followed by a deafening boom. A grunt was heard before a sharp thump; someone fell to the ground.

Footsteps approached slowly within the dark. A tall figure emerged. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see if it was the guard. Once their features became more defined, it was very obvious that this was not the guard. A short-lived relief flooded through me. It was then that I realized that my situation could realistically be worse.

A silver pedant hung around their neck and a long blade rested on their shoulder. I backed away from the bars as the person reached the base of the cell. My hair obstructed my eyes a little as I glared up at this new adversary. Through the dimness, I could see emotions flicker across their face. Cold, blue eyes regarded me with disbelief.

Astonishment coated their voice as they broke the heavy silence, "Rinoa?"

~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~

The strength of his blade was more than enough to break the hinges from the door's frame. He yanked the door from the cell, tossing it aside. I recoiled from his outstretched hand.

"Wait! Rinoa? What... Does that mean?" I asked with great uncertainty.

His eyes locked on mine and he retreated a step. His hand fell to his side. I stared at the tip of a bulky blade, adjacent to the barrel of a gun. "Who are you?" he asked with an unmistakable tone of urgency.

I looked past the weapon. Meeting his gaze, I blinked once. "Have I startled you? My apologies, but I have little time to waste in idleness." I nodded briefly, moving past him and heading out.

"Wait," he ordered. I sighed, stopping. I should have expected this. "What exactly is this place?"

I closed my eyes. My side ached in memory. Holding back a shudder, I answered, "Queen Ultimecia's Castle. If you're weak of heart, then you've come to claim your death wish," I paused before adding, "Just like me."

"Ultimecia? Sorceress Ultimecia!" I nodded. He looked away with a pensive gaze. After a moment, I stood and he broke from his thoughts. Without a word, he turned and started to walk toward the exit.

"They'll kill you," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Queen Ultimecia has powerful generals. They'll take you down without a twinkle of guilt. Hundreds of soldiers are swarming each floor by now."

He looked down again, his eyebrows furrowed. I wanted to know what he was thinking. As if to answer my desire, he said, "We obliterated Ultimecia just recently. You said that this is her castle. The only one I know of was the one she was defeated in." He paused. "But I've never seen this part of it before…"

I hesitated before asking. "Is there any way I can assist you?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"I can see the worry donning your face. I believe our first priority should be getting out of here. I can fight, though I'm not the strongest of warriors. Once we get out of here, I'll help you find your Rinoa," I offered optimistically.

He seemed taken aback. And then he placed a hand on his head, letting out a single laugh.

"What is it?"

"It's the first time I haven't been forced to take the lead on a mission before. In any case," he turned toward the exit once more. "I'll let you lead the way," he grumbled.

I held back a snicker. He obviously caught my gesture. "You… remind me so much of someone I know," I said, immediately thinking of Ember.

"Likewise," he mumbled as I took the lead.

~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~

Kraizule grunted. His whole body ached. He stared up at the shimmering, green ceiling. Heavy. Something was weighing him down. He realized that it was all the fatigue of his muscles. Attempting to lift his arm, he winced. Disfigured metal nipped at his exposed skin. Turning his head, he saw the remains of his arm guard. The metal had been filleted. A few inches away from his curled fingers lay the rest of the bladed arm guard. His pale hand and arm were lined with droplets of fresh blood.

Gathering his thoughts, he winced and cursed. Over and over until his screaming echoed painfully back to his ears.

Footsteps traced lightly toward him. After each touch of bare flesh against the marble floor there was a click of talons. Kraizule looked to the source of the sound and then stopped when his eyes reached the ceiling. He looked back to his arm and reached for the arm guard. Holding back a yell of pain, he gripped the blade with his bare hand, feeling the metal slice into it.

As he turned to hurl the weapon at the person, he staggered and lost his balance. The bloodied steel clattered to the floor, breaking into more pieces. Warmth cradled his chin and he looked up tiredly, meeting his queen's gaze.

"My Queen," he grunted, forcing himself to sit up on one knee. He bowed his head in respect. "You've returned…" his voice was coarse with effort. For a moment, he let his eyes flutter closed, enjoying the small moment of being touched by her.

"My Kraizule…" she began, voice layered with a taste of power. "I have failed. My life is fading…"

"But you can't! You are invincible!" he protested with weakened cries that were subdued from the strain.

She gave him a smile. "Don't worry… I still have some life left in me." She added indigently, "Just enough." It almost sounded bitter.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "Take my life."

"Excuse me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"If I could ever really serve and protect you… then this is all I can do for you." He slowly looked up to her. Pleadingly, he begged, "Drain me…"

Her smile vanished. She moved closer to him, kneeling at his side. Her hand caressed his chin. "It would be a good atonement of your defiance." She raised her elongated fingers to his forehead. He closed his eyes in wait, not making any sign of movement. Breathing slowly, he was at peace. Even if this was the only way he'd ever be able to get this close to his queen, he was overjoyed. Having been overshadowed by those of superior importance, he was glad that for this moment, he could be the only one to audience her.

Ultimecia lowered her hand from him. "Tell me where Chandersin is."

Without opening his eyes, he obediently answered, "The throne room."

She grinned. "One last thing. Where is Terra? Tell me that… and I shall grand you your most guarded desire."

He opened his eyes in shock, looking perplexed. And then he told her.

~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~

Two pillars fell behind him. He wondered where all of this strength was coming from. Such a cute girl to boot; cute and deadly. He could easily overcome her if he got within good range. She sliced through one of the fallen pillars and was headed straight for him. Her chain whip poised as she jumped at him, striking forward. The air whistled past his ear as he barely dodged one of her attacks.

It was one of those not so rare moments when he wished his opponent wasn't a female. This predicament would leave him nearly harmless. It also made it quite lethal for him. The vixen was able to move quicker than he. Her slender and flexible figure allowed her to move and strike much easier. Each move she made was a graceful dance. But he could tell she wasn't made for fighting.

He raised his dagger and caught the chain whip, yanking it to knock her off balance. She merely twirled into the fall, landing perfectly on her feet. She pulled back, causing him to lurch forward a little. "Let go!" she screeched.

He held fast, jerking the chain back his way and then jumping toward her, swinging his weapons in a spiraling fury, striking the chain as she held it up to protect herself. He pulled back and tried to make sense of this. "I don't want to fight you," he stated, blocking as she swung her chain back.

"What do I care!" she retorted, launching it toward him. He jumped back to avoid being caught in the winding metal.

He sighed and gripped his daggers. "I guess I should start trying then, huh?"

She ignored him and took another step forward. The whip whistled as she wrung it in circles before her. He took a stance. With a small smirk and a light laugh, he ran forward. The whip was thrown from her hands and she landed with her back on the cold, stone floor. A dagger was pressed against her neck. The bright-eyed warrior smirked playfully. "Gotcha," he teased. Standing, he sheathed his weapons, offering a gloved hand to help her stand.

She scowled at the hand, slapping it away. "How dare you mock me!" she hissed, moving to stand on her own.

"Mock you? I don't think I did," he shrugged, dropping his hand.

She moved to pick up her weapon. "Fight me for real this time!"

"Again?" he scratched his head in confusion. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

She growled, gripping the chain tightly. "Not until I defeat you!"

"Heheh, you're cute. It's not worth scarring up your pretty face for," he chuckled gently.

"What was that!" she snapped.

"You're not meant for battle…" he said, bracing his head with his arms. "You'd do much better as a dancer. All that grace seems wasted on a weapon. Your hands are too delicate to wield such a thing. You're not experienced in fighting."

"I'm not delicate!" She lunged at him again, swinging the chain back. He smiled and stopped her with a single hand. Moving to the side, he guided her movements until she staggered to the ground.

"Listen, I've little time to fight with you. I've got a queen to protect and a girl to save. I don't have time to play with you right now," he sighed. Kneeling next to her, he pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the dirt from her face that had collected upon her fall. "There, now. Pretty once again," he chimed, helping her to stand.

She watched him head toward the place where he had fallen with confusion. "Your girlfriend will be dead by the time you reach her!" she threatened. He turned to her with his gentle gaze and outstretched both of his arms.

With a grin, he stated, "No, I believe she's right on time." With that, Queen Garnet fell promptly into his arms. She looked about confused. "There's no force that can ever steal My Dagger away from me again." He set Garnet down. "You shouldn't do reckless things, Dagger," he stated nervously.

She smiled to him and said, "But… I knew you'd be there to make sure I didn't fall."

He returned the smile. "Yeah, that's true," he snickered, scratching his head with a light blush. "I did promise to protect you, didn't I?"

Garnet moved to look at him head-on. "Zidane, there's something you must know…"

The grin vanished as he caught her worried expression. "What is it?"

"All of us… we've walked into a trap. Our actions have been anticipated. Even ours. Kraizule, my last opponent, called me Andromeda. He then said he was Aries. He told me that you would be battling Pisces as Perseus." She hugged him tightly.

Zidane returned her embrace and then turned to 'Pisces'. "Is that true?" he inquired.

Nadya sighed, looking down. "Look, I'm not into that whole legend thing…" she stated. "To be honest, I just wanted to please Lord Chandersin. He said that I had to kill you. I asked why, and he just answered that it's my destiny or something like that," she mumbled bitterly.

"Well, aren't you Miss Polite-to-me-now," Zidane huffed.

She shook her head. "I just… I don't know what to believe anymore. Chandersin says that you're the bad guys and we have to kill you all. However, I feel so strange around him. Like… all my thoughts just whisk away when he's around. But when I can think about it without him being near, it all seems so crazy." She angrily tossed the whip away, looking down to her bruised hands.

"It's because you hold a special place in your heart for this Chandersin, isn't it?" Garnet asked, stepping toward her.

Nadya took in a shallow breath, her eyes welling up. "I don't know… I always admired him, but… that was when he was much kinder and less cold. He's changed. I don't know how or why, but he's different. And it scares me so…" she gasped, wincing and trying to pull back her tears. "I don't know why I feel so empty and alone around him. I didn't even move when Princess Terra was pleading for her life! What kind of monster am I!" she yelled in frustration.

Garnet watched as she broke down before her. She closed her eyes and slowly embraced her. "It's alright. If this man isn't who he usually is, then I shant condemn your tears," she comforted.

Zidane looked up, wondering how the others were fairing. If they were all part of a trap, then it was best to know the most about it. "If you could, mi'lady, I would like to hear of this legend in which we are all key players."

Nadya blushed and shook her head. "Nay, I am but a lowly servant. My name is Nadya…"

"Alright, Nadya. Please, tell me of this legend."

She then relayed the same words as Kraizule. Garnet corrected her on the part where Kraizule was to kill her. Zidane listened intently. "Looks like we should focus on what's most important. Miss Nadya, how much do you know about this castle?"

"I've lived here my whole life. I know my way around very well if that's what you mean."

"Excellent! I need you to get us to where Miss Terra is. We have to assist her as soon as possible."

Nadya looked disappointed. "I apologize, but that's something I cannot be of much assistance. The place where she's being held… it's hard to get there. Plus, if the legend is true, then it's quite possible that she's on her way into a more intricate trap than that in which Chandersin has set her."

"What do you mean?" Zidane pressed.

"According to legend, Virgo is to be delivered to Hydra, the great serpent of the south by Leo. Hydra will then use Virgo to ascend the heavens."

"Gah! What does all of that mean!" He demanded.

"I don't know! It's all a legend, isn't it? Aren't legends just based off of symbols of the truth?"

"So some serpent is going to use Terra as a way to getting to heaven? How lame… How is Terra even capable of doing something like that?"

Nadya shrugged. A voice behind Zidane caused him to jump. "Allow me to explain that…"

Quickly, Zidane turned. He was poised to fight. Immediately, he backed away, rubbing his eyes. "This can't be real!" Zidane exclaimed. He gazed up toward the tall, purple-clad warrior, Cecil Harvey.

~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~

"Why don't you just ditch that insufferable Orion and join me, Sirius?" Chandersin persuaded. "Think about it. You'll have a shot at life immortal and more power than you know what to do with!"

Vincent blinked. He still leaned against the wall, arms crossed in a brooding manner. "I've already both of those. And neither is pleasant…" he grunted.

"Oh, how solemn you are! You've never tasted the blessing of heaven, have you?" He raised his arm in emphasis. "It's complete bliss!" He sat comfortably upon Ultimecia's throne. His knee was brought up to him as his other leg hung loosely over the arm rest. He rested his elbow on the other arm rest and gazed down to him.

"I would like to see Terra again," he demanded.

"What? Oh, her! I completely forgot!" he answered sarcastically. "She's being lead through the trial of purgatory to meet with the serpent of the southern border."

"What!" he gasped, turning to actually face the pompous moron.

"Oh, yes. The serpent who will soon fall to my command and beg me for forgiveness. Terra will be with her soon."

"Her?" Vincent inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ah, yes. That wretched queen has returned for a moment to her castle. A mere glitch in time has allowed her fate to be sealed. Her body is near powerless. Because of her own miscalculation, she is on the brink of death. The time compression merely tugged her along in her last moments. This being one of them. In just enough time for me to start my own destined fate. An eternity of battling Orion. But you see, that part is an error. I will win. Orion will die at my hand. Just as Hydra declares to ascend the heavens with Virgo, she too will fail in doing so. Virgo will be my prize to _my _ascension!"

Vincent glared toward him. "What kind of clockwork are you staging?"

"A masterpiece," he answered with a grin. "The most beautiful play ever!"

"In your mind…" Vincent grumbled.

"Soon you will see its fruition. Orion is on his way to see me now," he chuckled.

Vincent regarded him darkly. "Terra…" he muttered, hoping she was alright.

~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~

The stairs kept winding downward. Farther and farther into the darkness. Almost an hour ago, Kuja tried to go up and reached a sealed dome. From there, he had worked his way down. Tired from walking, he rose in the air, deciding to use a bit of magic to glide down. It was far more comfortable and he wanted to avoid any traps. His loose poet's shirt and light black trousers fluttered around him from the wind. Yes, this was much faster!

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he lightly stepped onto a stone platform with intricate spiral carvings etched shallowly into the floor. Two doorways loomed ahead of him, adjacent to each other. One of which had moonlight pouring in through stone carved windows. He walked forward, into the moonlit hallway, peering out to see where he was. He saw the city below. A few stories farther led to the castle's base which was, in fact, levitating over the city. This strange finding made him wonder why there was only one grounded entrance.

Pulling back, he lifted up in the air again and glided forward, searching the hallways for any sign of his love. Was it wise to stumble through a secret passage? Well, it did set up a rather nice pathway for him to follow. And the moonlight was nice.

As he reached a darkened room, he stopped. Taking a step forward, he blindly searched the area. He'd no previous fear of the dark, but this place left him with a feeling of unease. His foot touched the ground and he took a few steps forward. A light streamed before him. Two pyre lights danced in the air. He watched them with fascination. They lighted on a large, scaled body and then continued to work their way up, lighting its form.

Kuja took a step back for he stood before the beast of the skies; the Great Dragon King Bahamut.

* * *

_**Zodiacs revealed:**_

_********__Orion: ?_

**_Procyon: ?_**

**_Sirius: Vincent_**

**_Gemini: Deryo & Ferris_**

**_Capella: Cid  
_**

**_Taurus: Chandersin_**

**_Leo: Squall Leonhart  
_**

**_Virgo: Terra_**

**_Pisces: Nadya  
_**

**_Aries: Kraizule_**

**_Scorpius: ?_**

**_Perseus: Zidane  
_**

**_Andromeda: Garnet_**


	10. Venomless Snake

_**A/N: Another chapter up! This one was pretty intense for me to write, so I really like it. I hope you do too! The climax seems to be building nicely, I think. And I've been replaying the end result in my head over and over, so I want to make this as elaborate and suspenseful as possible. Changing my writing a little to accommodate the suspense and actually using a reference book I got to help with climax and suspense. There's good stuff in there, so I hope my writing improves.**_

_**I apologize for the confusion in jumping from character to character. If it helps, I'll mark those involved in the scene, so just let me know if you want me to do so.**_

_**Also, I've considered going back through Destined to Die and dividing up the chapters more. I don't like the number 17, so I wanted to see if I can make it 25 or something… Sorry, it's just bugging me and I'm cursing myself for splitting the story into two chapters, but it seemed far less confusing at the time.**_

_**Please Review if desired. Seriously, it keeps me writing and makes me feel guilty when I don't update, lmao  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Love. What is love? The constant devotion shared between two people? The sacrificial will of another to protect their beloved? Or is it the shared dream to find inner peace and content with the one you feel closest? I've read about many answers in the novels I've read over the years. And even more outside those books. But none of them seemed quite right for me. Perhaps no one is meant to define what it means. Even now, I don't have a definition. I can't see it. Nor can I touch it. But I knew the fluttering feeling of my excited and longing heart when I thought about him. The feeling where it's hard to breathe when you know you're close to seeing the one you love again.

Normality was all I ever longed for. Although, it does not bother me to stand out. But to live easily without worry of being thrown into a world of catastrophe; that is all I wanted. However, when I think about it, I wondered if I could live out each day in Alexandria. Working, living and existing. But now that I know what lies past the mundane… Knowing this rush and the adventurous taste of what it feels to really live, how could I go back to just being normal?

Would I ever live without the worry of being murdered or sacrificed? What an ill-fated plot this seemed. And here I was, wandering through purgatory like Dante. Where was my Virgil? Who would guide and direct me in my journey? Was there no Beatrice praying for me in the celestial sphere? Was I not pardoned from my burdens? My greatest trial, however, was not my fear. Unlike Dante, I was not afraid. By now, I had no fear standing up to monstrous beasts or walking among the dead. Maybe I needed no Virgil.

"Who are you?" the man asked as I continued walking.

"My name is Terra. I am just the unlucky person who got caught up in a mess determined by the skies."

Silence again. This man hardly spoke. Just small questions now and then. It didn't bother me. I too had my moments of silence. One thing that was bothering me was the fact that he seemed to know Queen Adventhia Ultimecia. Questions brewed in my mind. He mentioned that she'd been defeated. No more than a day had passed since she left the castle. Time Compression. What was it, really? Hell. None of this had anything to do with me. Why was I even concerned? A silly question, that was. I had a destiny to fulfill.

"You said earlier that Queen Ultimecia was defeated. She departed a mere day ago. Please. Explain to me what's going on," I stated, turning to face him.

He closed his eyes, turning his head away. With a sigh, he said, "It's hard to explain all of it. Much of it is just impossible for me to understand. Matron said that Ultimecia was a sorceress from the future. I remember her mentioning something about the Time Compression. But it's not something I really care about. I just need to find Rinoa." He looked up with urgency.

"So you're just as much of a victim as I." My hand fell to my neck. The mark continued to palpate valiantly. "I too seek someone of importance. He's near, but far. Like the layers of time that swirl in a funnel of unseen tides. I believe that he's okay, though. Even if he doesn't find me, or I'm never to meet with him again, the knowledge that he lives is enough. With just that, I can bear it… just a little longer. Someday, not necessarily in this life, we will meet again."

"You've the fantasy of a child," he sneered. "Ironically, that may save you from a fate of eternal pain."

Confused, I tilted my head to the side. What did he mean? I was skeptical of mention of the words 'fate' or 'destiny'. If I ever got out of here, I would ask Queen Garnet to forbid those two words from the tongues of the world.

He took the lead without waiting for my response. I followed, but stopped short as he stood, looking up at an obstructive wall. Foreign symbols lined the blockade. Observing it closer, it became apparent that it was a sealed doorway.

"Any idea what it says?" I asked, trying to decipher the symbols myself. As expected, he said nothing. I watched him, knowing he was devising a plan of action. A dangling rope caught my eye, the end of which tied into a black tassel.

Reaching up, I ran my hand along the untied threads. At once, they came alive like small, venomous snakes, constricting around my wrist and knotting my hand into a tangled web. The attack only drew a startled gasp from me. I tried ripping them off with my free hand only to have it get stuck in the threads.

Strands crawled up my arms. Lacerating my skin. Tighter. They gripped me like tourniquets. My heart raced as I pulled against them only to be jerked upward, issuing a cry of surprise from my lips. I had no ground to stand on. Jerking and tightening. Like I was an insect caught in the spider's fangs. Strands reached my shoulders, getting a firmer hold. My fingers were tingling and easily fell limp. The threads had cut off my circulation by now.

With one final, sharp tug I was pulled upward.

"Terra!" I heard my companion yell. I spotted a flash of silver before being pulled up into the darkness.

The rope jerked hard to my right and relinquished its hold on me. I rolled twice and managed to stop myself. Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by a blue glow. The surface below me and the ceiling above. Stars lined the ceiling like an observatory. Dull orange lined the horizon. A figure cast in the shadows of a drawn cloak blocked out the sight.

I could see his demonic smirk in the dimness before needing to hear his voice. "How did you escape your prison, princess?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm not inclined to answer your questions, Kraizule," I answered, trying very hard to keep my voice as steady and emotion-free as possible.

Pushing up, I winced. My arms were covered in welts. A light chuckle erupted into a fury of maniacal laughter. "Hurts, right? My queen has much more pain in preparation for your defiance."

"My defiance?" I narrowed my eyes. "I've done nothing to evoke her wrath."

"That intruder. She ordered him into confinement. Because you set him free, you've gone against the queen's order," he stated.

My stomach lurched. I remembered the threat. The one closest to me would betray me. The weight of that realization drilled into my mind. Kuja. No… "No…" I said aloud.

He snickered. "Having regrets?" Black boots paced around me in a taunting rhythm.

Regrets? Of course I had regrets! My heart overflowed with the knowledge that I could have prevented things. My stupidity got me involved with the Angel of Death who somehow became my beloved and was now a possible target of Queen Ultimecia. But it hadn't started there. My birth was forbidden. An abomination like me should never have been conceived. It crossed my mind that I would possibly share the same fate as my parents simply because of my legacy. Murdered beside my beloved because of forbidden vows and beliefs compromised by society. "You selfish child…" I growled. "What business is it of yours to understand how I feel?"

"What?" he asked confused and angered at my defiance.

I stood, ignoring my stinging arms. I drew in a breath with my eyes shut. And then I pulled back my arm, balling my hand into a fist. Sadly, my fist failed to connect with his jaw, but I could see that I had gotten my point across. His alarm was oddly satisfying. "Did you think that I would break down in tears with helplessness?" I accused. "Being raised in a family such as mine created a barrier to block such a pathetic reaction. I am not weak, Kraizule." I then smiled pleasantly. "But I am a little angry."

He had taken a stance, ready to reciprocate an attack. As we eyed each other for the slightest sign of movement, someone started clapping.

I glanced over as Kraizule turned to stand at attention. He then knelt on one knee. Hand clasped over his chest. He appeared revered.

"Enough play, my children," Ultimecia chimed. "The one with hopeless dreams approaches. Kraizule, if you would."

The general nodded. At once, he stood before me. Fast. He was far quicker than before. It was hard to follow his movements. The only thing I registered was that the wind was knocked from my lungs. I fell forward into my rival's arms. Defeated.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"Cecil, what are you doing here?" Zidane asked, bewildered.

"It isn't all my own choice, Sir Zidane. Sorceress Ultimecia's time compression has thrown the universe into disarray. I believe it answers how all of the warriors of light were able to assemble at the same time. This is but a fragment of affected time. Fortunately, there's a good reason for my appearance."

"I guess that makes sense," he scratched his head. The four of them were walking through a winding corridor.

"Unfortunately, however, my time is limited. So I shall speak quickly. Terra was selected by Cosmos to be the restorer of Gaia. As its sword and arbitrator, her purpose is to become one with the planet and heal that which has been damaged. I theorize that she will also reverse the Time Compression."

"Gaia is damaged?" Zidane questioned.

"Probably from the effects of the Iifa Tree," Garnet informed. Zidane nodded in agreement.

"Terra is a channel of limitless energy. To be used by Ultimecia to ascend more power isn't impossible at all."

"So, Ultimecia is going to ascend to heaven?" Zidane puzzled.

"She's going to try to attain the power of a god," Cecil corrected. "In a sense, become a god." The warrior paused at a split in the path, glancing at both ways. Nadya stepped forward and guided them through. "So this is your princess?" Cecil asked, pleasantly,. "She's quite the lady."

Garnet smiled and offered a formal thank you. "To be honest, I didn't think she'd go for me. I'm the luckiest of thieves! Especially to steal this canary's heart," Zidane said with a big, goofy grin.

As they moved on, Cecil updated them on his situation with Rosa. But he was quickly pulled back to the subject by Zidane. "How come only you are here?"

"I was chosen because I understand Terra's power. To have an ability resting in both darkness and light with no one to really understand or guide you… I did not want her to struggle so hard. Just call it luck or fate, I guess. Cosmos did select carefully."

The procession went on in silence, guided by Nadya and protected by Cecil. As they neared the lower pathways, Cecil's form flickered and then faded.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Ember was acrimonious. Where had that perverted bastard gone? One moment he was prancing behind them like a schoolboy and the next he was gone.

He'd no idea why he felt so angered. Let the man get killed. What did he care if there was no body to recover in this maze? He would rot in this castle somewhere. But what if the little deviant found his sister before he did? Unforgivable. "Unforgivable!" he barked aloud, bitterness and contempt lining each syllable.

The outburst caused Deryo to jump. Livia merely tensed. Ember's anger was stifling. "Look on the bright side, you don't have to play watchman anymore," Deryo put in shakily. He received an angry glare from Ember.

"That's hardly the case," he grumbled darkly.

Livia sighed. "There's no time for your brooding, Master Ember. If we want to save Terra, we must move on."

Ember drew in a strained breath and held it momentarily. "Alright," he let the air out in a prolonged sigh.

Without a word, Livia turned, leading the way down another hall.

"Well, hopefully he shows up soon. I must fulfill my destiny and fight by his die," Deryo laughed.

"Hmm… what if this whole legend isn't real?" Ember asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're all clinging to this legend like it's a compass or something. What if it's not true?"

He laughed. "Don't get all neurotic over it. If it isn't, then it isn't. Doesn't mean that we lose or anything." He added, "But I have never doubted Sage Oracle Miranda before. Why don't you at least give the legend a shot?"

Ember grumbled, but said nothing in protest. He gripped his rapier uneasily. Following a fairytale seemed foolish. There was already too much at risk. Once he found Terra, he would give her a very long, chastising lecture.

Livia stopped abruptly. They stood at the threshold of a large room the hallway opened up to. She gripped her lance firmly, narrowing her eyes through the dark. As a figure dropped from above, the dragon knight lunged forth to meet the new adversary.

"Ohohoho! A worthy opponent!" Viola squealed, striking at several openings where Livia had no defense.

Each blow was deflected between the two until it came down to brute strength. "Ember! Deryo! Go! I can handle this," she grunted, sending Viola back from the force of her lance. Whipping up the blade of the halberd, she lunged forward once more, only to be blocked with the steel talons wielded by the Estharian general.

Ember walked on, not sparing the Burmecian a single glance. Deryo stayed, watching her. "Deryo!" Ember called, the tips of his name sounded like the singing of a flame.

"Get out of here!" Livia prompted, leaping in the air to bring down her heavy weapon atop Viola who gave her trademark chortle.

With a sorrowful bow of his head, Deryo bid her goodbye, praying that Gaia would keep watch over her.

He dragged behind Ember. Ember knew that it wasn't just Livia who troubled his thoughts. On cue, Deryo stopped. Sighing, Ember turned to him. "No need holding back. Just tell me what you're thinking," he grumbled.

He swallowed, unsure of how to state his concern. "Ferris… is he ill because I did something wrong?"

Ember closed his eyes, leaning against a wall. "So that's what's bothering you. I won't say you didn't affect him. You know very well he was against you going."

"He said I was breaking the family apart," Deryo admitted.

"Yes. He did say that." He had been so angry that day. Ferris was always bent on the family staying together. The day after Terra left, he became even more of a delinquent. Petty theft, mugging, and he even attacked one of the Alexandrian soldiers. Not only had he been scolded by Ember, he spent time in the lockup.

When Deryo left, Ferris became obsessed with work. He needed the distraction. Little sleep and endless hours forging steel for the shop. And then he became careless. The day he fell ill, Ember had heard a clatter from inside the workshop. Setting aside his current work, he ran inside to see Ferris clutching his head on the ground. Hours later, he had developed a chronic cough and severe chest pain.

"Why won't you answer me?" Deryo pressed. "I swear all you do is say one thing and look away like an old man with PTSD!"

"Because you're blaming yourself without good reason. If you want the truth… Ferris has a problem. His constant desire for nothing to change and everyone to stay together taunts his psychological functions. He doesn't have the capacity to accept change. Therefore, he does reckless and stupid things to ignore any change. Things got so bad after Terra left. You remember. He started bullying Hana, Autumn, and Elario. We're lucky that the Chauffon's were able to take them in during the day.

"The point is, Deryo, you did in fact cause his illness. I won't lie to you. But that's why you shouldn't let someone's feelings about a certain situation direct your life. No matter the circumstance, the outcome is the only true importance. The things that people do as a result for your actions be on their own head." He turned swiftly. Walking with purpose.

For that moment, Deryo perceived him differently. He was a soldier. Not swayed by the constant torrents of the will of others. A guardian, but also a brother.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

The silver-haired mage backed away slowly from the terrifying beast. Knowing not what lay in the surrounding darkness. Bahamut had destroyed Alexander. When he was at the peak of his power, the beast only managed to give him a small cut under the control of Queen Brahne. The memory of the dragon's attack gave him shudders. Though he was unharmed back then, Kuja remembered the waves of energy that brushed past him. In his current, mortal state, he wondered if he'd the stamina to withstand such a crippling attack.

Closing his eyes, he drew in a breath, allowing himself to take an aerial stance. However several feet from the ground, he was at the dragon's eye level. Now, at his moment of closeness, he would not falter. He was still just as powerful, if not more motivated to get through the battle that lie ahead with Taurus.

Meeting his challenge, Bahamut growled, barring his teeth at the mage. "You treated me as a slave to do your bidding. Shrouding my judgments in your darkness for your ends. Many lives were lost because of your selfish will. Summoners, royals, Burmecians, Alexandrians, and even MY children!" roared Bahamut. "Have you nothing to say in meaningless defense?" he asked civilly, clicking his great talons against one another.

Kuja said nothing. He'd no response to the correct accusations. Neither did he desire to fabricate one. These sins had already been thought over. He would never fully forgive himself for what he did, but it was not the dragon's role to judge him. "The Eidolons have never taken a side. Their destiny is to serve those whom they are called. You are not guardians of fate, but you are mere tools of your own choice! You chose to be enslaved by the hands of summoners. I too gained that right by obtaining means of your power. I know my wrongs. But something troubles me. Eidolons are not governed by their own judgments. They've always regarded themselves as neutral servants. To what power do you now allege yourself to have selfish demands?"

The Great Dragon King let out an enraged cry before launching himself at the newfound foe. Kuja was ready. Drawing back, he readied one of his own deadly spells.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

I flinched at the feeling of something sharp piercing my ankle. Teeth? Starting to move, I let out a groan. My head felt heavy. Like a thousand, tiny grains of sand sloshed around my skull. Around me, the world hazed. I felt groggy, like waking from a dead sleep.

Blinking slowly, I felt completely relaxed. Except for the constant discomfort in my left ankle. By now, I could register bits and pieces of where I was. Outside? The cool, night air grazed over my forehead, dancing with a few strands of raven hair. Blades of thin grass lay beneath my curled fingers. Beneath my head was a large, smooth rock. Rushing water could be heard from below.

Sitting up, I was startled that Queen Ultimecia was standing right beside me. Her gaze stayed upon the horizon. I looked out that way as well. "Where are we?" I inquired.

"Shangri-la," was her simple answer.

The place truly did look heavenly. "Why… are we here?"

She spared me a glance. "My mission failed. SeeD defeated me. However, I will put up one final front. You are my means, Arbitrator. I will ascend the heavens and bring down her warriors upon Gaia."

"How am I to assist you?" I asked. Not that I wanted to. In fact, the idea made me sick.

A broad smile stretched across her face. She looked behind us and chuckled. "The lion arrives."

I twisted back to see the man from before.

"Well, hello, Squall Leonhart," Ultimecia taunted, turning to fully face him.

He was out of breath. Sword drawn and breathing heavily. "Where's Rinoa?" he growled. His gaze flickered to me and then back to Ultimecia.

"You expect me to know?" she laughed.

He gripped the blade and rushed at her. Before he was within striking range, she appeared behind him. "Do you really expect to win?"

Bolts of crimson lightning overtook Squall's body. He fell to his knees in excruciating pain. Suddenly, his blade lifted. Another rush! Ignoring the anguish attacking his body, he lunged. Determination flared in his eyes. Slash! Down came his blade. He missed. She jumped out of the way in time. Now she stood proudly, arms crossed.

"Such predictable moves merit you no victory." She clawed her hand and directed it toward him. Energy hummed around her fingers. Power built until it crackled. Jolting energy burst forth.

He skidded to a halt. Soles screeching over the grass. He remained standing. Arm over his face. And then he fell into a sideways run, waiting for an opening and not allowing her to have a direct shot. Jacket flapping in the wind, he jumped up. He closed in.

What happened next was too fast to really see. The hollow sound of bullets echoed through the field. And then a loud crunch. I winced at the noise and hid my eyes from the sight. A warm spray flecked across the field.

I slowly brought my arm down, seeing the crimson dots lining the rock my head had been resting on.

Wide, yellow eyes trembled. Shock. Monstrous hands shook with tremors. A stifled cry eased from her lips. Blood pooled from between her skin and the metal of Squall's blade.

Mercilessly, Squall pulled the sword from her chest and her eyes rolled back. Staggering, she fell forward. Jewels from her headpiece jingled as she collapsed forward.

My hands flew to my mouth in alarm. Tears fell from my eyes, regardless of how much I fought them. Squall walked over. With the strength of his blade, the shackle around my ankle was cut. Instantly, I was at Ultimecia's side. Numbly, I flipped her supine. She blinked up at me slowly with those striking, yellow eyes.

"Your Majesty…?" I choked, shakily taking her bloodied hand in mine. I could feel her fading quickly. "Your Majesty?" I called again, panicking. No. She couldn't die. Granted, she had been so venomous, but she didn't deserve this right now. Her grip continued to weaken. "Say Something!" I begged, unable to control my voice.

She merely blinked at me. The scenery around us faded into the deep, blue room from before. We were back in the observatory in Esthar.

Quick footfalls made their way closer until I was knocked out of the way.

"My Queen! Queen Ultimecia!" Kraizule bellowed, sharing the same shock I felt. As her eyes closed and her breathing became shallow, Kraizule directed his gaze toward Squall. "You…" he spoke, voice seething with rage.

Swords clashed and the two pressed against each other's blade with magnifying force. Squall manipulated his weapon against the hilt of Kraizule's blade. Having changed weapons, Kraizule was at a disadvantage. With ease, Squall disarmed him and sent a sharp kick to his chest.

Kraizule staggered, trying to refill his lungs. Squall turned and sent the blunt edge of his blade into Kraizule's side, completing the attack in one, fluid movement.

Coughing, Kraizule lifted himself to glare at Squall.

"Everything happens for a reason. To defy the fact that all must die is pointless. If you didn't expect to lose her, then you shouldn't have supported her." Squall admonished.

"Squall…" I said, voice breaking. He looked over and nodded, closing his eyes. He flipped his blade once, slinging the blood clean off the metal. I didn't need to say my thanks. I didn't think he expected such a formality either.

As Kraizule started to rise, the forms of Squall and the dying queen flickered and then the two were gone. The air echoed with Kraizule's profanities.

Slowly, I stood and approached Kraizule. "General…" I began. He was close to breaking. Expectantly, he turned, ready to strike me. His attack was all too easy to block. Emotional output stole his energy. Tears flowed unceasingly from his eyes. My grip on his wrist remained slack.

Compassion overcame me and I guided him to rest his head upon my shoulder, stroking his hair. I said nothing. He was too overcome to strike. Fear was pointless.

"Damn it…" he gasped. "I hate you… I hate you! I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

I continued to comfort him. "I know," I answered simply. He trembled. The poor guy must be feeling terrible. His love was dead. And the one person he hated was consoling him. These facts only persuaded my perseverance.

After a while, I coaxed him to sit with me. He stared blankly, unsure what to do. He had numbed. Out of exhaustion or need, he laid his cheek on my shoulder. We stared up at the heavens and I continued to treat him as a younger brother.

"I'll kill you…" he stated.

I sighed contently. "Alright," I smiled.

"I will," he insisted.

"I understand," I agreed.

Silence.

And then: "Do you… hate me too?" he asked.

"No."

Silence.

"Why do you not hold contempt?" he pressed.

"Hmm…" I thought aloud. "It's too heavy."

"Huh? Heavy?"

"Emotions like that are such heavy burdens. I've got enough on my plate already."

"How can you be so forgiving?"

I shrugged.

Another moment of silence passed and this time I broke it.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Of course," he answered.

"In an odd way… I loved her too."

He harrumphed. "Liar."

"I'm serious."

He sighed and rested his head upon my lap. Looking down to his broken state, I could partially understand how Ember felt about me. An unstoppable need to comfort and protect someone.

I ran my hands through his blood-red hair again. He was tired. I expected as much. Loss drained people.

Minutes later, the general was fast asleep. I stared up at the heavenly skies above. Then a thought occurred. Perhaps Ultimecia had ascended the heavens because of me. She was no longer alive by now…

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

The dragon had him pinned. Teeth inches from his neck. Talons digging into the pale flesh of his forearms.

Bahamut chuckled. "You cannot hope to master a power like mine!" The creature roared and set in to tear out the man's throat.

Clenching his teeth, he compressed the spell in his palm. Jerking sideways, he flung the beast off of him. It skidded. Sharp claws screeched to a halt.

Once again, danger was imminent. Bahamut lunged. Snarling filled the room. Deafening. Glistening teeth barred. Bloodlust eyes burning. But this time, Kuja was ready.

Sweat beaded down his forehead. One millisecond could break the mage. He counted the inches. Eleven. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven inches. Six. And then five. Outstretching his arm, he reached the chest of the Great Dragon. Light shredded through its chest, spiraling from Kuja's palm.

He let out a defeated cry. Body disintegrating into the place from whence he was called.

Kuja released a sigh. He'd won. By luck, no less. He stood up straight and continued on his way, trying to find an exit in the dark.

Walking one way, he ended up reaching a wall. Feeling about, he followed it down to another dead end. As he looked back the way he had come, there was no sign of light. It was as if he was a prisoner in the dark void. No where to go.

Something shifted within the dark. He turned. Nothing. Heart pounding, hand trembling and ready for combat, he listened. Adrenaline pulsed rapidly. The seconds drudged forward. Time moved too slow.

Another shallow breath before he silenced. Listening.

A grating chuckle. He turned. And was face to face with the dark, malicious grin of his master.

His aging face unmistakable. Grinning widely, he was amused even to the deceptive spark in his cold, dark eyes. "Well, hello, failure," he rasped.

Slowly, Kuja had begun stepping back. This couldn't be real. The man before him had been killed. Two years ago, he'd taken him down personally with the rest of Terra.

"Garland…" he breathed with the scarce air left in his lungs.

Hands behind his back, the intimidating man approached. Slow and tantalizing. His movements seemed psychotic, irregular, and most of all, dangerous. "You never cease to amuse me. The alarm across you face is absolutely satisfying." He paused. "Oh? And your speechlessness as a result of a million puzzles developing in your brain brings a smile to my face," he dictated. "Now you're wondering why a man of my stature would visit a defect like you."

Kuja dropped his fear at the hint of his insulting manner. And then smiled. "You can't do anything to me. You're dead."

"On the contrary, my boy. No one truly dies," he laughed. "Except those who never should have existed. Namely you, I mean."

"I thought gods didn't make mistakes, Garland," he interjected sharply. The smile had vanished from his face. "Weren't you my creator?"

"Perhaps I flawed you so that you would suffer more," he suggested acidly.

"Well, then. Your calculations couldn't have been more off," he retorted.

"My, my. Such a temper. I raised you better than that, Kuja," he said with a tut.

"So now you address me by my real name? I'm not a puppet for you to manipulate anymore!"

"But that's the beauty of it!" he explained grandly. "You hardly needed to be manipulated. Played right into my hands like a wind-up doll, you did!"

He let out a sharp sigh of irritation. "Opening old wounds, are we, Garland? I expected more from you," he said from between clenched teeth.

"Might I suggest that the stitches over those wounds were loosely tied?" he grinned evilly.

Kuja closed his eyes, trying to remain calm. "We've already had this discussion before."

"Ah, yes. How I love to reminisce…" Garland said sarcastically. "However," he began, "there is a new subject of my interest. Things dealing with the word… Terra," he said the name with a honey-sweet tone, watching with satisfaction as Kuja reacted. Even in the dark, it was apparent that his face paled. Garland couldn't suppress another evil grin. "So you thought I didn't know? The tragic love story of a certain Angel of Death falling for the Angel of Life?"

* * *

**Was listening to Yuki Kajiura's "Hear Our Prayer" while writing about Ultimecia dying and Terra comforting Kraizule. Went well with it. And it was by default. My mp3 just put it on, xD Maybe I'll create a playlist for Destined to Die. I was going to make a youtube read-thru, but I got really busy with school. But I did select an opening and closing song for this story. The lyrics go well with the story when translated.**

**Opening: Blue - Utada Hikaru (Terra)  
**

**Closing: Eien no Setsuna - ON/OFF (Kuja)**

_**Zodiacs revealed:**_

_********__Orion: ?_

**_Procyon: ?_**

**_Sirius: Vincent_**

**_Gemini: Deryo & Ferris_**

**_Capella: Cid  
_**

**_Taurus: Chandersin_**

**_Leo: Squall Leonhart  
_**

**_Virgo: Terra_**

**_Pisces: Nadya  
_**

**_Aries: Kraizule_**

**_Scorpius: ?_**

**_Perseus: Zidane  
_**

**_Andromeda: Garnet_**

**_Hydra: Ultimecia  
_**


	11. Eye to Eye

_**A/N: Hey there! Finally finished it! And I'm beat! I can barely see the screen, my eyes are so tired. But I'll make this brief.**_

_**Thank you to all whom have come this far! I love you all and you're awesome!**_

_**I want flames! I'm at a point now where I want to greatly improve my writing. So bring on the fire!**_

_**Hope you enjoy or hate this chapter. Either way, an emotional response is a good thing to me! :D**_

_**-Mayris  
**_

* * *

"So you thought I didn't know? The tragic love story of a certain Angel of Death falling for the Angel of Life?"

He heard the breath catch in his own throat.

"I may be old, my boy, but I am far from ignorant. You hid the one who could either defeat me or become my ultimate tool," he went on. "What were you planning to do with little Terra?" He cackled darkly. "When were you going to use her? Or were you just going to play the strings of her passionate heart as your own puppet of destruction?" He paused. "She became such an easy target, didn't she? Just a touch of false self-pity and she was practically eating out of your hand." He stood before him, within arm's length as he teleported. An ability he still carried with him. "Now you know the taste, don't you? The delectable feeling of a person's will between your fingers." He gasped theatrically. "But, no, it's never enough!" To emphasize, he placed the back of his hand against his forehead. "Just her obedience isn't satiable enough. Soon you'll want all of her. Emotions. Thoughts. And her body." He glanced to Kuja's blank face contorted in shock. "I'm right, aren't I? Love, they call it. But it's a fleeting desire of two people with the same goal. Pleasure. I never imagined that you could behave so perfectly human. And once you have her, you'll toss her aside. Better yet, ascend with her limitless power. But after, she'll be nothing more than a soulless caricature."

"Shut up…" Kuja mumbled darkly. Fists clenched and shaking. Teeth barred. Eyes hidden beneath a curtain of silver hair. Form rigid with rage.

Garland smiled. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"And what would you know of power?" Kuja growled. "Does it make you feel complete? What does a conceited madman know of love? Are you too deranged to believe in that selfless comfort? And what would a proud genius understand about a failure tossed aside because of a fatal miscalculation that he created?

"I don't expect you or anyone else to understand my reasoning. But, unexpectedly, someone has. And with that someone, I've shared more joys and solid emotion than I've ever known in my entire lifetime. It doesn't matter to me what she is. I don't, nor have ever had, the urge to harm _her_. Yes, I wanted to kill her, but only for the triumph she could have given you. Never have I felt any ill will toward her personally. As for human desire, I would never take something like that from her without her full consent first. And I'm not that big of a sleaze to ask unless she has a ring on her finger and my undying love in her heart. For you to suggest such a thing… well, I'm not surprised. You always were cynical. And you've always viewed things as a science rather than a miracle. Love is a miracle. Something I don't think you'll ever be able to fathom.

"Now, pretend you have a heart, Garland. Pretend I am your son. And pretend that power does not exist." He waited, letting the words sink in. "Answer me. Under those three circumstances, what would you think of me?"

Garland did think it over. Long and hard. The boy was testing him. Like _he_ was the guinea pig. But he couldn't ignore the challenge. Was there a way to win? Every puzzle had an answer. Finding the right strategy was the key. The question confused him more than anything. Simple, yet not superficial.

"What a pointless question, that is," he spat in frustration. "Power will always exist. And it will always come in the hands and minds of the innocent. Waiting to be plucked from the fabric of their souls. Like the unwinding of threads. We are Terrans, Kuja. Well, I am, at least. The last of the pure line."

"Purity is easily choked by greed," was his simple answer.

"Did you not understand this same desire once upon a time, Kuja?" he quizzed.

"I did. But I came to understand that power wasn't enough. By the time I realized what I really wanted, I was within an inch of my death. And then a miracle happened. I came back. I've changed, Garland. I've moved on, searching for something feasible. But you…" he paused, shaking his head. "You've not changed at all. You know nothing and your arrogance succeeds your negligence. You are no god. Nor are you a saint. You're not even worthy to be called a creator. I see your flaws. And there are many."

"An imperfect creature lecturing me on my flaws?" he chuckled. "At least I wasn't foolish enough to fall for my own tool! A Terran half-breed, no less!"

"There's no getting through to you," he sighed, holding his rage in check. He continued to search for an exit. Three steps later, blue lightning seized his body. Nipping and tearing at him. He let out a stifled yell, sinking to his knees.

Slender, boney fingers were poised from the spell. "I'll not allow you to ignore m," he stated, tensing his hands again.

"This can't be possible! You're not even alive anymore!" Kuja screamed in protest. The magnitude of his attack felt all too real.

Another cackle. "The witch that transcends time brought this to be. Though it's temporary, I'll be sure to bring you down to hell with me!"

Lightning coursed more powerfully. And then struck him sharply. This wasn't a physical attack. He'd registered that on contact. Garland wasn't really attacking him! Could it be that he was intentionally tricking him? Or was he truly powerless? All of it was an illusion. A mental trick!

The mockery caused Kuja to seethe. He launched himself upright and attacked with a flare spell. Garland vanished.

Had he won? Already? Pathetic! The old loon ran away with his tail between his legs! Smirking, Kuja let out a satisfied grunt of triumph.

He turned and took four steps. And then paused. The infamous chuckle echoed throughout. "Well, are you just going to laugh like an imbecile or actually try attacking me, you worthless cur?" Kuja challenged irately.

From above rained down shards of dark energy. He had no time to react as they pierced through him with jolting measure, taking chunks of his stamina with them as they dissipated.

A chilling yell filled the room as Garland attacked a second time, sending another bolt of lightning through his opponent.

Grounded, Kuja glared up through his tearing eyes. The attacks were hitting him more effectively this time. Between the time when Garland was preparing another attack, Kuja managed to put up a defense barrier.

Two intense, consecutive battles were taking a toll on him. He was barely able to keep up with his predecessor. His hands were beginning to tingle from the magic he had to exert just to keep the barrier up.

"You should just give in to the pull of death," Garland taunted.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth?" he suggested in return.

"No. Toying with something as weak as you is entertaining. As long as it causes you pain, then I can freely enjoy myself."

"Sadistic freak…"

"We're alike, you and I."

"What merit is there for defeating me?"

"The pleasure of seeing you suffer." A large grin stretched across his face.

"Then you're more human than I am… getting off on someone else's pain. What a weak man, you are."

"Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow as his smirk fell.

"Wasting your time torturing me because I went against your will. If you truly were strong, this wouldn't affect you in the least."

"It'll be great once I shut that mouth of yours for good!"

"By then, you'll already be defeated!" Kuja dropped the barrier. The Ultima attack hissed and sputtered around him. Once projected, the electric ribbons sliced through Garland's form.

"You may defeat me in this battle! But I have the final triumph!" Garland snarled. "You're too late to reach your little canary!" he chuckled darkly as his mangled form vanished.

Huffing, Kuja caught his breath. And then staggered forward, clutching his head. "Is there no end to this sickening nightmare of darkness?" he asked aloud. Though he wanted to ignore Garland's words, they stuck deeply within him.

Heavy in heart and quickening in fatigue, he pressed on. Finally, he came to a split in the wall and stepped through. Seconds later, he was at a large, ornate hallway.

Two figures walked ahead, poised for battle. As they finally came into view, he was able to make out their familiar features. Starting at a run, he neared them, stopping short as the tip of a blade grazed hi neck.

Ember's burning gaze cut through him. "Where is she…?" he growled with barred teeth.

With a strained sigh, he answered, "I haven't found her yet."

Deryo shook his head. "Ember, lower your weapon. We haven't seen her either," he shrugged, leaning against his staff. "So now that you're back, Orion, we should get moving…"

"Yeah," he nodded, still feeling adrenaline pulse through him. Could he survive a third battle? Only one way to find out…

Ember fell behind, watching Kuja carefully. As they continued, he let his thoughts wander. Was all of this trial really necessary? Even if they somehow found Terra, how would they get her back? Was he dragging Deryo too deeply into danger? If this was so… could he really compromise that? Deryo had never been a fighter. No matter how much he had trained or how many battles or spars he had won. Or the lessons he had learned through his trials and errors, Deryo had never shed the blood of another.

He, on the other hand, well… His guilt ran deep for the death of Raylene and Vesper. Stitched into his being and flowing through his pulsing veins. Their deaths were the result of his negligence. His hands were coated with their blood.

Could he really sit back and watch as Deryo destroyed his innocence like that? To slay another and eliminate their mortal existence for the sole purpose of a legend? What kind of person would that make him? What kind of… brother?

With his oath to protect and provide for his family, he felt as though the promise was crumbling through his fingers. The tighter he closed his fists about his resolve, the more seemed to slip through by the pressure.

In one epic of so-called _fate_, he might lose his entire family. What could be gained here?

Deryo smiled, humming as he walked. Like all of this was some epic adventure. Well it was, but was he really serious about all this? Just once, Ember wished he could read the thoughts of his family. Julian could. Julian knew everyone's needs. But he wondered if he used a spell to do so. That seemed highly invasive and just as likely.

"Deryo…" Ember started, stopping in his tracks.

"Hmm?" he answered, turning to face him.

Ember hesitated. What to say? He knew what he wanted to say. But how to say it was tricky. "I want you to stay behind," he ordered coldly.

"What? Why?" he exclaimed. "I've come this far to support Kuja and become a true Burmecian Dragon Knight! This battle is my destiny!"

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?" Ember growled.

"Excuse me? Of course I know what I'm doing! I've trained for years just to come this far! But it seems to me that my training and growth mean nothing to you! You still view me as a child, don't you?"

"A battle isn't a spar! It's a bloody fight to the death!" he spat angrily.

"I know that!" he bellowed.

"No! You don't! It's not a simple block-attack ratio! We're talking life and death. The cessation of existence or the prolonging of despair. There is no happiness for the victor and no victory for the loser. Only one can win, but truly, everyone loses."

Deryo let out a long, irate sigh. "Ember, I'm not a kid anymore. I have thought this through. The reward is far better than the cost."

Ember raised his arms in irritancy as if Deryo wasn't even listening to him.

He went on. "Terra's life is on the line. As well as my honor. She's not just yours to protect, Ember!" he shouted, glaring his brother down. Ember returned the glare with only half the intensity. The boy had resolve. "But she is yours to save. While Kuja and I are engaged in combat with Taurus, it gives you the chance to find and free Terra."

Ember broke eye contact and looked down. He closed his eyes and then returned his gaze to Deryo. On some unseen level, the two could meet an understanding. Though it was very much intangible, it was still a crossroads.

Kuja cleared his throat loudly. "We're running out of time~" he half sang impatiently.

Ember nodded. "Yeah… now keep moving…" he pushed Deryo forward, closing his eyes with a huff.

They moved onward until they reached a large hall with oblong windows. Double doors awaited on the adjacent side. Light from the moon shone clearly upon the elaborate surface.

"Well, if this isn't the place…" Kuja began, "then I don't know what it…"

Ember sheathed his rapier. Stepping forward, he placed his hand against the carvings upon the door. "We're going in…" he stated, reaching for the ornate handle.

Footfalls sounded behind them as he started to pull the door open.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Zidane called, rushing over. Followed by Garnet and Nadya, they all reached the open hall.

"'bout time," Deryo smiled, waving.

"You went in before us!" Zidane protested. "Cid had a good plan of infiltration and you didn't even care to listen!"

"We're in too deep on too little time to form a plan," Kuja rebuked.

"But you could have at least heard him out. Always rushing right into things," he shook his head. "You're so arrogant."

"I don't have time to sit around planning. Maybe you do. But your beloved isn't in danger," he reasoned.

Zidane didn't respond. He stared for a moment. Thought about it. And then smiled. "Well, let's go then," he said warmly, taking Garnet's hand in his.

"Finally," Ember sighed, pulling the door open.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"You failed," Chandersin said flatly.

Kraizule sighed. "I don't need to answer to you."

"Your queen is dead. The law has changed. As for your severance, it is under my jurisdiction," he snapped.

"And if I refuse?"

Chandersin looked from him to Terra. Slowly, a smirk stretched across his face. "Ah, a rebellion…"

Looking to Vincent who was bound to one of the pillars, I clenched my fist. "Chandersin, this game is over," I interjected, looking to him now. I wondered if a direct confrontation was wise. Probably not. Watching the two of them, the air seemed to thicken.

It was surprising to find that the observatory was just above the throne room. We merely had to descend using a platform switch. When Vincent caught sight of us, Chandersin bound him to the pillar. A mere raise of his hand. Where had he gotten such strength? Especially as a mage. Well, I suppose if you can brand someone with a curse, you can easily bind them to a pillar.

Kraizule and I talked our confrontation over before descending. It was then that I realized I had been imprisoned just below this room. The structure of this place was simpler than I thought.

"This isn't a rebellion! Terra Evans is the true inheritor of Esthar!" Kraizule shouted.

"Release Vincent, Chandersin," I ordered stiffly. He spared me no glance. Rolling my eyes, I snapped, "Taurus! Release him!"

He looked my way and smiled. "But, Virgo, you're not part of this battle. Why should I compromise the legend when we're so close to the climax?"

Letting out a growl of frustration, I charged up a lightning attack. Upon casting it, a spherical shield formed and blocked it. The same attack was sent back at me, drawing forth a small yelp of pain. I knelt down to catch my breath and then looked back to Vincent. I saw him tense and look away.

Was he ashamed of me? What kind of magic could bind him anyway? Wasn't he able to use power that was more arcane than anything I'd ever seen? Then again, some of the things Taurus knew also had an arcane feel to them.

"How pathetic, you are," Chandersin chuckled.

I stood shakily and glared. "What's so funny?"

"You of all things. Hoping that I'll free Vincent and then stumbling against your own attack. It really is amusing. Who do you think you are, Virgo? Some saint sent here to change my ways just because you still believe in fantasies?" He smirked and jumped down from the throne, approaching me.

I took a few steps back. "I… I don't care to think about what I am," I said, feeling uneasy that he was now coming towards me. "Because that is not what matters at the moment."

"Oh? Then what does matter?" he asked, stopping a mere foot from me.

My hand flew to my neck. The mark was heated even more. He was getting closer. "Well, the fact that you've killed everyone in the castle. And the fact that you're dragging out a legend to take control of everything in Esthar. Innocent people have died because of you! I cannot stand by and let you slaughter my friends!"

"Friends? What friends? They're only here because they have to be. Don't be so selfish, Terra. Did you think they would come all this way just to rescue you?"

I glanced to Kraizule who had stepped toward Chandersin. Catching my gaze, he kept his distance. "Why else would they come? They certainly didn't come for you."

He smiled widely and said, "It's fate."

"What in the four temples makes you think I'll believe that?" I shouted, hearing the sharpness in my voice echo back to my own ears. The hair on my neck rose from the effect. I hadn't been this angry since… well, this was really the first time I felt this enraged. There was no potential good in this man. What's more was that he kept bringing up those soon to be forbidden words like fate or destiny.

If he hadn't interfered in my life, then everything would have been fine! But because of his consistent greed for power and finding me as means of obtaining that power, my entire life was now completely changed. I didn't want to come to Esthar. I didn't want to become the princess of this world. And I didn't want to have to go through some cruel destiny where those who fought in my name were doomed to suffer.

Now that I was forced to go through this trial of fire, I was letting it consume me. All the way to my rational thinking, allowing the flames to ebb away at its strong, fibrous core. I felt nothing but rage. And hate. A deep bitterness of disdainful regard. But also, there was a kind of heaviness to these negative feelings that had morphed at the center. Pity. _He _was the pathetic, unhappy person deep within. Regardless of that fact, I still felt unbelievably livid with anger towards him!

As the flames danced through my being, I saw Vincent wince out of the corner of my eye. Chaos. My anger… was fueling his pain.

Chandersin caught on and smiled broadly. "No matter what you do, your feelings will only hurt those who vow to protect you."

"That's not true," I growled through clenched teeth.

"You know very well it is!"

"When Chaos takes over… Vincent will become my servant…" he said greedily.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"He is your guardian. But when he's in a state such as that… he loses control over himself. Vincent has been unable to properly protect anyone his entire life," he stated, pacing back and forth menacingly. "For centuries, everyone he's cared for has died. But it all began with one. Oh, such a tragic story that was. Poor Lucrecia."

"Shut up!" Vincent snarled, fighting through the darkness that seemed to consume him.

Chandersin spared him a smile. "Keep fighting, good friend. It hurts worse when you do."

He winced more and arched his back against the pillar, wanting to avoid the power that wanted to take over.

"He only protected you for the sole purpose that as long as he kept you in check, Chaos wouldn't take over, Terra. He's not your friend. He's your master…" he nodded to me with a coaxing smile and then inspected his fingernails nonchalantly.

"Enough!" I snapped. "You're insufferable as it is! Manipulation only adds to my utter loathing of you!" I glanced nervously toward Vincent again. He seemed to have stopped struggling for a moment, able to hold off the darkness. "Are you saying that he's only my friend for some kind of redemption? Well, I don't believe that," I shook my head. "There's no way he'd do that. I won't listen to the twisted words of someone like you!"

When Chandersin said nothing, I turned briskly and quickly made my way over to Vincent. He kept his eyes shut tightly. "Look at me," I requested.

Pale eyelids cracked open and crimson irises met my gaze. I frowned. He shook his head slightly, trying to let me know that what Chandersin said was a lie. My anger flared again and Vincent drew in a gasp, eyes wide in shock. His gaze had become empty. There was no resonance. And slowly, he lost his consciousness to the beast called Chaos.

Angrily, I faced Chandersin. "Let him go," I said again.

"And let loose a monster of great destruction?" he laughed. "You must be joking! I locked him there to protect you when you lost yourself to wrath!"

"What kind of game is this? Coercing me to anger just to torture him?" I clenched my fists, summoning my staff. I glared up at him. "I'm not here to play your game anymore! I'm not a toy you can play with! What gives you the right to even govern another's life? You're not some kind of god!"

For once he appeared interested. "Oh! You're right! How awful of me! I'll release him at once!" he dramatized and then laughed cruelly. "My, you're such a child, Terra. But you're absolutely right. I'm not a god. Not yet anyway." He grinned.

His gaze met mine squarely. At once, I froze, locked in his sight. Paralysis? He was definitely capable of a spell of such magnitude. While frozen in his gaze, he approached closely. "How time is whittling away," he sighed. "Orion approaches." He circled me, walking behind me.

Out of my peripheral vision, Kraizule took a step forward and Chandersin raised his arm, seeming to freeze him in place as well. He struggled and growled against the unseen bind.

Chandersin reset his gaze toward me. I could feel those cold, burning eyes of his piercing the back of my head. Gripping my shoulders, he leaned over and said, "Let's give him a show, shall we?" I had a very bad feeling about this.

A weapon unsheathed behind me and the doors to the throne room opened. Hurried footsteps followed. And then, the sickening feeling of icy steel plunged through my back, followed by the sound of my tearing flesh.

Everything happened at once. I let out a startled gasp. Footsteps halted. Kraizule broke the binding spell. His face contorted in shock. Several cries of disbelief filled the room.

The steel dissipated like steam. I had to admit: this time, being stabbed felt… intoxicating. I couldn't believe how relaxed I felt! In all honesty, my body was sent on a dreamlike high. I knew that Chandersin was very skilled at creating and administering poisons. But I never imagined that he could make something so painful actually quite painless. No, this wasn't right. Painless wasn't his style at all. Though, I couldn't deny that my drooping eyes and sedated muscles openly welcomed the sensation.

My mind tried to think, organize into some kind of reasonable answer. All my thoughts crumbled like bread. Tearing and falling into the depths of my reasoning. The gentle, coaxing pull of sleep continually tugged at my body. I had to stay awake!

Through the numb, falling feeling, the mark on my neck continued to palpate, growing hot like fire. He was here. Watching…

That realization stung worse than any blade. I'd been stabbed in front of my beloved. No! He couldn't see me like this! Not after all this time!

But those thoughts were swept away too. Grains of sand moving back and forth through the waves upon the shore of a silent beach. Scattered in the icy, blue depths of forever which devoured my senses.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Kuja couldn't tell if he'd breathed properly since he took in a gasp at the sight. Eyes wide. Mouth agape. His entire disposition was frozen in the slow, impacting waves of time. This wasn't possible. It was a dream. Right?

Someone should wake him. Right now. Otherwise it would be a cruel trick.

Finally, he managed to blink. It was only when the raven-haired man clutching _his _canary flung her against a stone pillar that he broke from his daze.

He swallowed and then tried to speak. But his words were drowned out by the silence.

Luckily, or not, the raven-haired man spoke for him. "Orion! So thy face be shown!" Smiling, the man turned to face the new guests. He appeared overly joyous. The tone of his voice made Kuja ill.

"What have you done…?" came a dark, insidious growl from beside Kuja. Ember was trembling with wrath. "Demon… what have you done to my little sister…?" he asked a second time. His hand gripped the hilt of the rapier tight enough to whiten his knuckles. Steel rattled noisily within the sheath.

Kuja extended his arm. "Ember," he stated calmly, telling him to stand down for the moment. Because Ember was in a state of irrationality, he tried to argue. Kuja merely had to glance back at him. Icy, blue eyes full of resolve miraculously calmed the blacksmith.

In times of idleness, it was so easy to declare hatred and swing his sword at the disemboweling of the unruly mage. Now? In all seriousness? When they shared a common enemy? Ember granted Kuja trust. But only for the time being. Best to save his anger when he could cut Chandersin into little pieces and scatter them across the room.

Calmly, but shakily Kuja approached. "Taurus, I presume?" he asked as he walked. Deryo wasn't too far behind.

"The one and only," he chuckled.

"Fine," Kuja said shortly. "Let me kill you quickly. I wish to hold no vengeance. I doubt Terra would even forgive me for that," he snapped.

"Let _you _kill me?" He laughed aloud. "I believe you are very much mistaken."

Kuja drew in a breath. "You dare mock me! Even after such a crude declaration!" His tone rose to a crisp, hair-raising sharpness. "I am far from mistaken!" he growled. "After taking the most important person in the universe to me out of existence, the least I can do is bring you to your knees and make you beg for forgiveness!"

"Oh… so you must be the _him_ Terra spoke of," he emphasized. "Kuja. At last, we meet! You of all people should be grateful!"

"Grateful…?" He couldn't believe the audacity of this man!

"Ah, yes. Terra Evans was the daughter of a traitor. Raylene. A female genome created by that old coot Garland. Of course… I knew all about her deception…" he stated proudly. "And that human she eloped with…" he added. "Vesper. Oh, what a fight it was before he died! Or wasn't…" he taunted. "He and Raylene tried to resist, but they ended up in quite the sticky mess."

A yell of rage stopped him from going on. Ember stepped forward, rapier drawn and aimed directly at Chandersin. "How can you say such sick, rotten things? Insulting my parents in front of me! Mocking their happiness with political corruptness!" He gripped the hilt tighter. "What gives you the right… to stamp on their names like they're nothing but a joke?"

He laughed once, closing his eyes nonchalantly. "It was my duty," he reasoned.

"Duty…? For whom would you murder my loved ones?" he bellowed.

"Not for whom… for what. Power. Kissing up to the strong gives you their trust. I moved far up the ranks when I obeyed every order. Along with killing off those in higher positions. Then power was given to me. I am standing as this world's ruler because of that!" he explained grandly.

Garnet, meanwhile, had turned her attention to the monster-like Vincent. He seemed out of breath and excruciatingly tired. Who was he? She noticed that he was bound with tight, winding chains that ascended all the way to the zenith of the pillar he leaned against. Rod in hand, she cast dispel, unlocking the magical bind on his person and the enchantment bestowed upon the chains. They were ordinary now; easy enough to break. Or so it seemed. The creature was hardly human… though he seemed to be fighting off something.

After one last glance at Vincent, she turned her attention to her previous opponent Kraizule. Catching his eye, he glared at her, obviously fancying a rematch. Zidane placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. This time, Garnet wouldn't be alone. Behind them, Nadya shifted uneasily, watching as her two former allies glared at her newfound friends.

Chandersin sensed the release upon the bind he had Vincent encased in and angrily turned to Garnet. "Ah, the Queen of Alexandria graces me with her presence!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "And is that Nadya you've brought with you? Haha! Such a disobedient girl to lure you all here. But this means you all get to witness the climax of my play!"

Nadya took a step back. Zidane glanced to her and shook his head, letting her know that he wouldn't allow Chandersin to harm her.

"Enough talk," Kuja interjected, struggling to remain composed. "I shall grant you the same fate you've granted _my _canary!"

At the end of his declaration, Vincent broke the chains, phasing back to his human form. He then started towards Terra. Suddenly, the ground in the entire throne room shook and trembled, quaking beneath everyone's feet.

A large, stone platform rose from the ground beneath Terra, elevating her crumpled body upon its smooth surface. Around forty feet in the air, she was too high to feasibly reach without a proper strategy. Not only that, but a reflect shield formed around her, dispelling any magic to be cast around her person.

"The time has come, Orion…" Taurus declared.

"I agree…" Kuja stated.

Vincent closed his eyes and turned to Chandersin, facing him from behind. Better to fight and possibly kill off this nemesis first. He wanted so much to make the man feel every ounce of his wrath towards his friend. Destiny or not, he would not sit idly by without some retribution deliverance.

Deryo stepped forward, taking a place beside Kuja. Oak staff in hand and poised for attack.

Eyeing the lot of them, Chandersin tilted his head in thought. "I would absolutely love to battle you, Kuja. But I'm afraid… that the true Orion stands behind you."

All eyes turned to look at Ember whose expression was that of bewilderment.


	12. Maniacal Warrior

_**A/N: Finally got this one up. Hope it's good. Forgive my craptastic battle scenes. They really really really suck. But I had such a lack of inspiration. Even though it's a battle everyone was looking forward to.**_

_**Review if desired. And flame as always!**_

_**-Mayris  
**_

* * *

"Her eyes are so blue," Raylene beamed, cradling the newborn in her arms. Joy overcame the fatigue on her face.

Vesper smiled to the both of them, trying to conceal his worry. Ember stepped into the room and stood by his father. Gazing up at his new little sister.

Smiling down to him, Raylene said, "Look, Ember. Will you promise to always protect her?"

Ember nodded, straight-faced. "You don't have to appear so solemn," Vesper coaxed. Ember looked down and Vesper shrugged, turning his attention back to Raylene. When non one was looking, Ember smiled just slightly up at his sister.

"Have you chosen a name for her?" Vesper asked.

Gazing deep into the infant's eyes, she nodded. "Terra."

He sighed, placing his head in his hand. "Raylene, it's going to be hard enough concealing your origin. Perhaps a name that isn't so… foreign?"

Pleadingly, she looked up to him. "But it's the only name that really comes to mind," she frowned. "I can't shake the feeling that it's right for her."

Stifling his worry, he contemplated. And then he gave in. "Alright, but can we at least conceal her eyes? It's bad enough that we're naming her after your place of origin."

She nodded. "I suppose you're right." Covering the child's eyes with her hand, she breathed a spell of concealment. When they were uncovered, sienna had replaced the azure orbs. Terra blinked up at her mother wearily. Her tiny hands rubbed against them. "When she lays sight upon the blue light of my world, the spell will dissolve," she explained.;

Ember understood so little then. But nothing compelled him to fully understand. Just protecting her was all he had to do. All her had to think of.

Now those gentle eyes would never see sight again. Numbly, he stepped forward. The thought of failure crippled his focus. He wondered if he had strength left in him to strike down Taurus. He only knew swordsmanship. No magic. And nothing to combine his sword with. All he had was his shattering resolve and his treasured rapier.

The exact opposite resolve appeared on his movements and expression. A chilling glare that froze any who looked upon it. Steel footfalls that coursed unease into all that felt the vibrations from the floor. Deryo felt the terrible rage that emanated from his aura. And it scared him.

Ember stopped directly before Chandersin. "I have no mercy for you. Only the promise that I will prolong your suffering," his voice cut like unhindered knives.

"Can you really keep that promise when your heart aches so?" he taunted cruelly. "Our fight is destined to continue for eternity."

"What's all this talk of destiny? My way of life is the way I make it. And lowlives like you have only a minor shot of triumph in my story. That time only lasts while you're flapping your lips like a moron."

Chandersin shook his head. "How very wrong you are. Terra's dead, isn't she? And now that burden will be your downfall."

"She'll be avenged once your head is rolling off your shoulders." Vincent and Deryo flanked either side of Ember who turned to them coldly. "You're only meant to aid. Not interfere…" he growled warningly.

"How very brave of you, Orion. Sending away all the help you'll need to defeat me," Chandersin laughed.

"I'm not as handicapped as you think," he shot back, not removing his gaze from Vincent and Deryo.

Deryo growled. "This isn't fair! Terra gets hurt and you think you're the only one who can take down the one who deserves retribution!"

"I never agreed to be fair with you, Deryo. You can _aid _me…" he cast him a look that he usually gave after admonishing him for pestering his sister.

He was about to argue, but then caught the specific look. Holding back a grin, he drew in a breath. Shrugging he, looked back up at him. Returning a quick, defiant smirk. "Fine," he said shortly, making sure that Ember caught the mischief in his eye.

Without any sign that he did, he looked to Vincent and back to Deryo. Vincent wasn't as hard-headed as Deryo. Ember knew that. Arrogance had faded from the millennial warrior.

Turning back to Chandersin, Ember gripped the hilt of the rapier and pulled it out slowly, letting the sound of the metal graze against the sheath. He brought the sword around and over his head, holding the blade so that the point was at his eye level, averted to the ceiling and poised at his opponent.

Chandersin fingered one of the two hilts at his side and ended up drawing them both. One was an onyx broadsword and the other was a violet dagger with ruins carved into the blade. With a satiated grin, he said, "And so it begins."

No warning. He came straight at Ember, letting out a battle cry that could have shook the large room had it been unstable. His speed was phenomenal. Caught completely off guard, Ember barely managed to block the staggering attack. His blade shook beneath the power behind Chandersin's blow.

Behind him, five armored soldiers rose. Undead beings who were the remains of Kraizule's army that Chandersin had eliminated prior to everyone's arrival. Those who opposed him now fought on his side in death. The irony made it all the more a satisfying victory.

They approached Vincent and Deryo. Startled at the display, Deryo stepped back. Vincent stood his ground and loaded his weapon. Firing off rounds upon the undead beings.

As the battles ensued, Kraizule had set his sights upon Garnet. "Hello, your majesty," he taunted, raising his bladed arm to her eye level. Zidane stepped between them, lifting the man's arm away. "Geez, you're a sore loser, aren't you? Though I'd like to take a few shots at you," he grinned, punching his palm.

Kraizule smirked. "A worthy opponent? Probably beats your precious queen."

"I've had enough of that mouth of yours," he growled, unsheathing his daggers and going at him mercilessly.

"Zidane, stop!" Garnet called, trying to get him to calm. The two barely heard her, tangled in an intense battle within the seconds.

Nadya stood beside her. "There's little we can do from here," she said solemnly.

Closing her eyes, Garnet clenched her fists. She turned to Nadya and said, "No. There's always something that can be done. I'll not stand by idly ever again."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "But these battles are all personal matters. We can't interfere."

"That's where you're wrong. We can interfere. There's no law against it. Personal wishes that will get the person killed. Remember what Cecil said about Terra being a goddess? I don't think all hope is lost," she said enthusiastically. "If we can get to her then there might be something we can do to stop all this!"

Nadya looked perplexed. "I guess it's worth a shot… but what is she going to be able to do?"

Looking to where Terra lay, she felt worried. What could Terra do? She knew so little about her. Albeit, once or twice she had spoken to her while disguised on one of he personal outings.

She looked to Kuja who was already fighting his way through the undead to reach the platform. "Come on," she told Nadya, approaching Kuja at a run as he was being surrounded by the soldiers.

He caught sight of her behind him and said, "Stay back, Your Majesty! It's dangerous!" he warned, jumping out of the way of an attack just in time.

"Looks like you need some help," she smiled. "Never thought I'd actually be helping you in a fight."

"Heh, I didn't think you would either. But I guess you're still full of surprises," he chuckled. Nadya joined the fight as well, saying nothing and holding onto the strength Garnet had kindled within her.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Sparks gleamed in the dim throne room alighted only by a magical force that seemed to only reach the actual throne. Each attack, Ember managed to block. But just barely. A mere thirty seconds had passed between the two, but it was much longer in the ambiance of battle.

Neither blade was weak. But it seemed to Ember that while he struggled to keep up with Chandersin, he did not. In fact, the madman seemed to be having the time of his life. "Are you going to deliver the famous 'you've-taken-everything-away-from-me' speech?" he taunted, flipping his dagger to set against his palm while he lined up the second attack.

Ember didn't say anything. The grip tightened on his rapier as he prepared to throw his first attack. He squint his eyes, instantly calculating the place he was aiming for. To get past the two blades his opponent wielded, it would be easier first if he crippled one of his arms. That way, he could eliminate one blade and block the counterattack Chandersin would throw.

After replaying the scene in his mind, he set off. Bringing his rapier back, he twisted it in his hands, bringing it low and then pulling it up with the weight of his right arm to strike at Chandersin's left; his dagger-armed hand.

With only a few seconds passing between the point when Ember left to initiate his attack and the executing of it, Chandersin had prepared for something so obvious. He knew Orion's objective would be to end the battle quickly. Taurus merely enjoyed taunting. A quality he etched into his being.

Mercy? He needed no mercy! Taurus would change the legend and destroy Orion. Every cruel fate that had been bestowed upon Taurus would be deflected back to one of the great warriors of the sky!

Before Ember could deliver the attack, Taurus blocked with the dagger and then threw Ember's rapier aside by sweeping his broadsword beneath it. Ember staggered and then turned to strike him, bringing the sword down diagonally. This left him open, but distracted Chandersin with a new threat.

As the sword came down at him, Chandersin blocked it with the dagger and the broadsword, crossing them together to keep the resistance. He then threw Ember back and pulled his broadsword up above his head, keeping the dagger low and pressed against his arm at his hip.

He only had time to take a defensive stance as Chandersin hurdled toward him, turning his wrist inward and striking down with the heavy weapon. Ember managed to block the attack, but forgot about the dagger concealed beneath his arm. With a single laugh and the sickening grin, Chandersin brought his other arm up and slashed him in the middle of his chest. A thin line of blood seeped through the angular cut.

Chandersin's grin vanished as Ember stood there. Unaffected. He didn't even wince! "What's wrong?" Ember asked monotonously, reminding himself to not leave his defense open like that again. He barely felt the stinging of the open flesh, too engulfed in the battle. Nothing could be felt really. Except for his contempt and the sword clutched firmly between his hands.

Holding back a growl, Chandersin said nothing as to his question and prepared another attack. "Have you nothing to say to me? Aren't you angry for me stabbing dear Terra!"

"Didn't I tell you your only moment of your triumph would be when you're flapping your lips like a moron? I wasn't lying. You can cut as many places of my body as you like. I won't give you any satisfaction of crying over them," he stated icily.

He clenched his teeth. Orion was bent on ruining all the fun of torture for him. With a sigh and a smirk, he let it go, feigning nonchalance. "Did I really injure you that badly?"

"Just a cut," Ember said.

"I meant with your little sister. She was stubborn just like you. Though I never managed to break her, I bet you'll snap like a twig," he provoked. "I was able to make her cry. Does that mean you'll blubber like a child?" Chandersin had gained enough distance for his next attack.

"What Did You Do To Her, Taurus!" he bellowed, nearly freezing everyone in the room as his voice reverberated off the walls. All eyes turned on him as he lunged into an attack. Rage overpowering logic. He slashed at Chandersin madly. Each attack was deflected with a simple maneuver. At his determined attempts to bring him down, Chandersin laughed. Loud and cruelly.

"You've failed to protect her. I see it now," he said smugly. "Failure, is it? You've failed your little sister and now you can't even see straight to defeat me! Haha! What an easy victory! Yes, Orion, you are the reason why Virgo is no longer moving! And now your sworn duty has expired! What a delectable turn of events!"

Ember pulled back the rapier and attempted to bury it in Chandersin's heart. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted loud enough to deafen anyone standing right beside him.

Chandersin moved quickly, unaffected by his shouting. He dodged Ember's blade and then turned to strike him, only to have Ember raise his blade in defense. He pushed the Estharian back, sending him staggering a few paces before raising the blade to eye level, lunging at him. Chandersin raised a quick defense but was pushed back some more at the force that Ember slashed. The two struggled. Ember's stance widened as he pushed his blade farther, forcing Chandersin to lean back, swords crossed over one another, holding the rapier from reaching his face.

He slid beneath the swords and swept beneath Ember's arm, escaping to a better stance so that he could regain the advantage. He attempted to attack from behind, bringing his broadsword above him and swinging it atop Ember's stretched leg.

Ember let out a cry of anguish and fell to one knee, cringing in pain. "Only a coward strikes from behind…" he grunted, pressing a hand against the cut. Luckily, it didn't cripple him. He'd missed anywhere vital on purpose.

"And only a weakling complains about it," he retorted, wiping the small stream of blood off of the blade. "Are we going to continue this?" he asked, raising his blade to strike again. Maliciously, he smiled, ready to commence the torture. "Come at me, Ember. I know you want to avenge your family." He smirked and then glanced back at Deryo who was concentrating on lessening the severity of Ember's wounds. "Or shall I take yet another family member from you?" he grinned, raising his blade toward Deryo who kept his concentration despite the fact that he was being charged at.

Chandersin let out a sharp battle cry as he raised his broadsword above his head, a few feet from Deryo. Ember was there in an instant. He kicked Chandersin sharply in the side, sending him halfway across the room and turning to catch his balance. The glare he cast his opponent was icier than the cavern by Alexandria.

He smirked, pushing himself up. Harshly, he wiped the trail of blood that seeped from his mouth. And then laughed. Sickeningly. "Aha! That's it! That's the kind of anger I want you to show me!" he cheered, standing up and dusting himself off. "Maybe if I continue to harm those dear to you, you'll break." Intrigued by the new game, he moved forward, striking his broadsword upward to parry Ember's and then dodged past him toward Deryo again.

Ember grabbed him roughly by the arm and turned into his back, forcing his free arm into Chandersin's elbow. When he heard the loud crack of his arm breaking, he grabbed him by the collar and threw him down behind him. Standing between him and Deryo. Breath heavily moved in and out of his lungs.

Chandersin grimaced, gripping his now useless arm. "I-is that all!" he grunted, smiling up at Ember tauntingly. "When I think about all the little, painful things I could do to your brothers while killing them, I only get a feeling of serenity!"

Stomping over, Ember knelt at his level. Tossing his and Chandersin's weapon aside, he grabbed him by the collar, slamming his head into the floor repeatedly. "Why don't you just go to HELL!" he screamed in his face.

After a few more blows to the back of his head, Chandersin lost consciousness. Ember gripped his collar firmly. Hands shaking from rage. Forcefully, he let go and stood swiping his blade at the air, pretending to disembowel him over and over again. Voice ricocheting off the walls and deafening his ears.

Vincent managed to finish off the rest of the undead as he turned to Ember. Deryo rushed to meet him, dropping his staff in the process. The monk grabbed the hilt of his sword, fighting to hold Ember's arm still. Ember growled, cursing at Deryo to let him go. But he held fast, struggling futilely to quell his wrath.

Ember had used a great deal of strength in the battle. As much as he wanted to struggle against Deryo, he was exhausted. Fatigue took over his anger and he fell to his knees, using his rapier to support himself. Deryo placed a hand on his back, but did nothing more. Ember needed little to no comfort.

Vincent approached Chandersin's body and felt the life signs fading. "You put Terra through hell," he spat.

Lethargically, Chandersin grinned up at him. "And she enjoyed every minute of it…" he said maliciously.

Deafening shots filled the room. Bullet shells clanked to the ground. Chandersin lay there. Lifeless as Vincent pulled away his gun from above him. After a moment he retorted, "And I really enjoyed every minute of _that_."

The group turned to Kuja, Garnet, and Nadya who finished off their group of undead. Now that Chandersin was dead, the shield protecting Terra vanished and the platform lowered back to where it had been. Silence filled the room.

Kuja started to approach the Terra but froze. A moment later, she stirred as if from sleep.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Was this hell? The bliss left all too quickly, leaving my entire body aching and sore. Everything was too hot and too cold. My insides were burning while my skin was risen with chills. Fire licked at the place where I'd been stabbed while ice bathed it over into frozen bliss. The opposing forces tore at my body. At one point I wondered if I was being eaten alive. But there was no one but me. Was I being devoured in the flames of my sins?

I had a small memory of the dagger turning to white sand before I passed out. So… was I really dead? Or was this all still a nightmare? Was a nightmare supposed to hurt this vividly? This had to be hell.

My hand touched something soft as I shifted it. Feathers? Looking about, I realized that the place I was in was quite… heavenly. A warm sky filled with edgeless clouds that flowed over the zenith.

I gripped a handful of the substance I touched and raised it to my face to see what it was. Glimmering light shimmered in my hand before dissipating into nothing. I rolled over to get a better look and found that I was laying upon a glassy substance that overlooked Gaia.

Alexandria. Home was just beneath me. I pressed against the soft, feathery glass, wanting to get through so badly. The world remained unaffected. Everything moved the same as if I never even existed.

"The way home is not that easy," said a gentle voice behind me. I turned swiftly, overjoyed that I wasn't alone.

"Cosmos…" I muttered.

She approached silently. I wondered if her feet even touched this strange floor. "You know what you must do…" she stated warmly with a regretful smile.

I looked away. "I… never wanted things to be like this." I closed my eyes. "I just wanted… to grow up normally. Have a normal life. I don't want to save anyone. I… I can't save anyone!" I exclaimed, looking back to her.

"You know that you're not the only one who faces hard decisions such as this. Of course, you may ignore this calling. Let time pass. Gaia was not created to live forever. Someday it must wither. And die. Like everything else. But those who have not yet had a destiny to fulfill, will never have the chance to feel the sunlight bathe their skin. Or the wind to stroke their cheeks. Neither will they fell the water between their fingers. Or stand with their feet on the earth. Many have fought for Gaia before you. They've protected it from evil. And gave a chance for those like you to come about and taste of the life they chanced at. Will you keep them from understanding that light? Will you keep them from understanding love?"

Shaking my head, I looked down to Alexandria. There were so many children. And so many that hadn't even tasted their first gasp of air yet. Another beginning. Another chance. Gaia had to die. Everything had to die. It was part of living.

But because of someone else, I was alive. So many warriors had conquered so that people like me could have my chance to become and do what I would. It was selfish to think that only a limited amount could be allowed to survive. Would I be the one who halted this process? How old was Gaia really? How many warriors of light existed? And how many would succeed me if I did in fact do something about it?

I hadn't realized I was crying. "I… I really don't want to die…" I stated. "I know that's the most selfish thing I could ever wish…" Sadness strangled my voice. I had found love. And now that I had come so close to it. Was it time to throw it away.

"It is a hard choice, Terra. Please. You have plenty of time to make your final decision. Do not feel rushed," she emphasized.

Her voice left me as did her presence. I stared down at the bountiful city. So many happy faces dancing, cheering and loving one another. They also did such horrible things. But I knew that those horrible things were only brought about by pain caused by others who did even more horrible things.

The world was a never ending time bomb when left to its own mechanism. Inevitably, humanity would continue to destroy itself and even the score. Too many wrongs to right. All the blame because of pride and deceit. Petty crimes that escalated into wars and murder. Why do gaians live? To cause devastation and kill off everything they touch?

All at once, the blame came back and hit me in my own thoughts. I too could do such a horrible thing by not answering to my destiny. I remembered the dream from so long ago. Alexandria was being attacked. Fires were devouring the lands. Alexander stood before me, stopping my resolve.

I too could do something horrible by sentencing all gaians to their demise. Because of my selfishness and fears. But I could do something worse by allowing them to live and become monsters of their own defeat.

Why was this decision bestowed upon me? The fate of the future and the burdens of the past tugged at me to and fro. I was a detonation for this world. I could save it or destroy it. In all actuality, I was a monster. Not a goddess. What kind of sick person would crown me a goddess anyway?

It was a time in my life when I treasured the love and guidance of my mother, Raylene. When faced with a tough decision, she would rub my back affectionately and let me know that no matter what, she'd still love me and everything would be okay because her love is real. And whatever I chose to do in life, we would find a way to work things out.

I missed her. I missed my mother and my father. Though they would probably not understand this predicament, they'd be there for me in the end.

What would I tell Ember, Ferris, Deryo, and Julian? What about Hana, Autumn, and Elario? And most painful of all… my beloved. Almighty Ark, what would I say to Kuja!

The thought made me ill. But then it occurred to me. What do I care what they think? Did it matter? I never acted on anything based on how someone would react. If I did that, then I probably wouldn't do anything. If no one could love me after doing something difficult just for me, then I shouldn't care what they thought at all.

That's the way everyone should live, I thought. Not by what society approves, but what makes one feel the best about themselves. Society is the common mind. But here I am. One of the most uncommon minds ever struggling to be the same as everyone else.

It was then I realized, I am completely normal. There is nothing odd or strange about me at all. Everyone goes through hard things and has someone waiting to support them at the end of that dark, scary tunnel of fate.

I laughed at how completely self-centered I had been. All this time I couldn't see my worth the same as anyone else's. I was too focused on how completely odd my life seemed to be. Little experience with other people blocked out the realization that it was untrue.

It took a lot to be graceful, intelligent, and pretty. Those things take time and work. You don't just wake up any of those without some blood, sweat and tears. And most importantly, living is the most costly accomplishment. People struggle to live. Through all the anger, sadness, and strife. It takes one's all to continue with the painful drudge.

Now all the pieces had come together. Unlike before, I understood what I had to do. What I was called to do. Death or no death, I wanted to. Everyone was already crying out for me by just living as best they could.

And I would not take their lives away from them.

Standing, I watched as the world around me rippled like waves of water. The joyous faces distorted by the movement. The gentle sky above vanished like a extinguished flame.

Beneath me, the world collided into a portal of darkness. Leaving me alone in this strange, warm abyss. I reached out and walked onward. No light to guide me. But trusting in my will and my heart helped me press onward.

Eventually, I fell through the darkness. Closing my eyes, I allowed my consciousness to fall back to the place it belonged. My worries still plagued me, but my resolve held stronger.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The throne room ceiling met my gaze. I blinked several times, hearing nothing but silence. Slowly, I sat up, gripping my head. As the rest of the room came into view, I noted the shocked faces about.

Scanning the small group of people, my eyes fell instantly upon the figure with long, silver hair and ethereal blue eyes. I stood before I realized I had. My feet barely touched the floor as I bounded over.

Energy crackled about the room, sputtering from the ceiling and around the dome. Before I fell into his arms, the powerful scourge surrounded me. I fell forward, landing on a cold, marble floor. The silence once again plagued my ears. Hallways of deep maroon snaked like a maze throughout this foreign place. A deep, violet sky raged above, threatening to spill acidic rain from its angry tempest.

I lay completely still, preparing myself for the last challenge of my life.


	13. Thwarting a Goddess

**_Author's Note: _Hello, again. I feel bad about the delay, but I finally managed to push this one out of my head. Took a lot of self-coaxing, but yeah. Forgive me for the lack of personifying certain characters well. I'm not that good unless I've explored them well. Christian Sekhanan from youtube is far better at personifying Square's characters than I am.**

**A song that I listened to throughout writing this is called "The Mystic's Dream". It's a Celtic song I found on youtube.**

**_I KNOW I'LL GET FLAMED FOR THIS CHAPTER! _So... FLAME AWAY. People are already flaming my youtube audition for Ultimecia, so whatever. May as well get used to negative criticism. I'm in a writing fiction class now, so time to grow up and suck it up.**

**As for those who like my work, thank you very much for your support.**

**And then the list of apologies and excuses for my lateness: My father's dying. Mum needs help with things around the house and looks at me all skeptically when I ask to use her computer. My friend from Japan whom I'm working on a novel with came back and is leaving soon. We're writing a cool story, so when we finish it, you must read! :D My friends were in a car accident last week, so that sent me back in schedule a little ways.**

**Also, I forgot to mention, there are a few more zodiacs to be revealed. Secret ones that have their own legend. But first, the legend must be revealed in order to reveal the zodiacs. Who will reveal it? Well, next chapter will reveal the teller of the rest of the legend. **

**I love you all!**

**-Mayris  
**

* * *

Cold. Everything was freezing. I knew I had to stand. But my body ached too much from the frigid air and the numbness pulsing through my veins. Fatigued, I slowly opened my eyes. There was still much to do.

My surroundings blurred momentarily until settling onto one plane as they fell to their focal points. Laying my palms flat on the stone floor, I pushed myself back into a sitting position to observe where I was.

Dark energies stifled the air. Ancient stone walls weaved all about. Torches of blue flames lined the halls, giving off an eerie glow. Pillars sat in between each turn, connecting the walls like keystones.

I looked up and noted an endless ultraviolet sky. Lightning flashed in the wicked skies, creating a low, rumbling growl. A visible force of the darkness that surrounded this ancient prison.

There was a different signature mixed within the thick darkness. One that reached through as if to pierce the night. I would be desensitized if I didn't sense it.

Despite where I was or who I was with, I had to find my way through this place. And complete what I was destined to do. Where was my beloved? I had come so close. My fingers brushed his, but then I fell. I fell so far that I felt the world swallow me into its endless depths. Perhaps I was to face the same fate as Dante. Travel through the many planes and levels of hell until I learned that lesson which would redeem my soul unto heaven.

Awakening in this foreign realm was the last thing I expected. I was expecting to die and replenish Gaia that way. I'd been so prepared for the end, but also so scared. That fear still pulsed through me. Dying sounded scary. I didn't want to go just yet. Someone was waiting for me. Though if I didn't face this, then everyone else would die soon.

It was a cruel existence. Neither of us could coexist within this time. When I was so close… he was ripped away. Why? Why did this have to happen? But when I took the time to consider my circumstances, I remembered that there were others who loved someone just as I did. If they had to face this kind of disaster in fate… I didn't want to think about it.

If I was a key to saving those from ever feeling this pain, then I'd do it without a second thought. But for Kuja's happiness, I hope he understood my doing. I would not chance another falling into this strange world of darkness; I would want to comfort them.

So, for this moment, I am grateful. Grateful that I was chosen instead of another. Grateful that I could bear this burden. Grateful that I knew I had someone who loved me. And that love would never change. Never fade, corrode or wash away. Because my feelings for him are real. As real as the wind that caresses the cheeks of wishful dreamers who stare out over the sea, waiting for the chance of a lifetime. Like I once did.

I am grateful. So much so that my heart overflowed with that strength that I rose from the stone, surrounded by darkness and welcomed the light of that being that pierced the night. Closing my eyes, I released the light of my hope, leading them to where I was.

Moments later, a hand landed lightly on my shoulder. "You didn't give in to despair," Cecil said softly.

I smiled. "There's no reason to despair in darkness. It is an illusion."

"Your light has grown stronger. I was able to find you easily. Like a star in the night."

I laughed nervously. "I'm not exactly that strong."

"Only others can tell you how strong your hope is," he corrected. "In any case, this place is outside the laws of time. Ultimecia has activated the Time Compression. Gaia, for this moment, has been thrown into chaos. Time, space, and life have been melded into one. Though the souls of your world are unaware, they are in a millisecond of alignment. Past, present, and future cannot coexist in one moment. This is known as a dimensional collapse. You were called here just in time."

I nodded. "What must I do to stop this catastrophe?"

"That, I know not. But I am here to aid you in your quest. Think of me as a guardian."

Looking down, I heaved a sigh. "Okay…"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of course. I'm terrified," I laughed.

"This is no easy matter. If you feel like crying, I will not stop you. I'll do my best to console you, but you made this decision."

"Yes…" I stated. "Cecil… thank you."

He smiled warmly. "It is my duty." He placed a fist over his chest and bowed.

I forced a smile and turned toward the weaving pathway. "I want to fight."

"Your spirit should call out a weapon. It's like feeling a connection from your heart to your fingertips. You've used magic before, right? It's the same concept."

I paused from walking and extended my arm. Closing my eyes, I let the warmth circulate from my core to my fingertips. A weight pulled my hand down and then filled my hand. A veil of light broke through the darkness above. A light blue staff slipped into my fingertips and then paused above my hand, waiting for me to take hold.

Metal counterguards wound around the handle. At the tip, a light emanated and then died down, revealing an array of blades welded into an oval shape. I couldn't help but smile. The gift was breathtaking.

Testing its endurance, I swung it into a stone pillar. The blades absorbed the shock and remained intact without shaking my arm. No scratch blemished the ivory blades. Carefully, I held it with both hands, following Cecil.

"Which way, Terra?" he asked as soon as I caught up with him.

I stepped forward, still apprehensive. I opened my mouth, about to choose a direction and then paused; I could sense another being nearby. Cecil's expression informed me that he too sensed the other that was coming our way.

He said nothing. Closing his eyes, he appeared to hone in on the power around us. To the left, I heard the empty echo of armor upon stone. Instinctively, I took a step forward, ready to confront what it was. But Cecil raised an arm out to stop me.

From the shadows a towering figure appeared. Encased in the same, dark armor Cecil wore when I first encountered him. His armor was far more intimidating than Cecil's was.

He stood before us. Calculating his next move. "Always protecting others when you struggle the most," he taunted.

"Golbez. I've no time for this," Cecil told him calmly. "I do not wish to fight you now."

"The endless cycle must be stopped. Gaia must rest. Feeding it life will only continue to bring destruction to the land. A process that must end," Golbez said. He looked to me and approached. Cecil gripped his weapon and moved to block his path.

"You," he began gesturing to me. "The Terra of Gaia, Circa 1800. You must not continue the cycle of Gaia's life. All things must cease and sleep. Even Gaia. If you are wise, you'll heed this warning."

"But there are many who've yet to live their lives. We have so much to progress. The Time Compression is an unnatural occurrence. It must not happen."

"Believe what you will. If the Time Compression was not to be completed, then it would not have started."

"What if it is stopped?" I already had the knowledge that it was over. My being here was a result of a time flare in the future.

"Then that is the fate of Gaia. But should it not be stopped, you are to do nothing."

I clenched my fists tightly. "Who are you to decide the fate of millions?" I asked icily. "I will not sacrifice my home, my family, my friends, or my love for my own life!"

He said nothing for a while. "Then you've condemned the world to a darker fate."

Without feeding him a response, I left. Cecil started to follow, but then turned and blocked an attack that was meant for me. Golbez struggled against the weight of Cecil's harpoon. I looked back and clutched my weapon tightly, preparing to use it against Golbez.

"Go now, Terra!" Cecil shouted. "I can hold him off. I'll join you later!"

"Cecil, I—"

"Go!"

Turning, I ran. His voice shook me. As I ran through the hallways, I could hear the clanking of metal as the two fought. It wasn't long before the sounds became muffled within the decaying walls.

Passing two pillars, I walked into a darkened room with a set of stairs that led up to a platform. The room was empty. I couldn't sense anyone in the room. For a moment, I paused. Bracing my hands on my knees, I leveled my breathing.

This place was so large. And I was sure I was more than just a little lost by now. From the shadows, it felt as if something was creeping up on me. Gripping my knees, I continued on my way, repelled by the sudden change.

With no desire to engage in battle with any foreign creature in this realm, I looked about for an exit. I would not go back the way I came. That would merit me nothing. I had to move on.

Ahead to the left in the far corner of the room was a small opening where light poured through, a shade lighter than the dim light that emanated on the platform. I approached cautiously and paused when I heard a harsh voice from within the door.

Leaning against the wall next to the door frame, I stayed out of sight and tried to catch what the man was saying.

"—prances around like he's the BOSS! Little Empy will get his someday! Treating me like his LACKEY! My powers are far superior…" he trailed off, mumbling things that were hardly comprehensible. "…use my weapon… order me around like a… GRAAAAR! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOOOOOORE! I'll march in there right now and TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!"

His voice started to vanish as he marched away. I slowly rounded the corner and dodged behind the nearest pillar after climbing another small set of stairs. A colorful character with baggy, ambiguous clothing was headed towards the opposite hall.

But then he stopped and started to sniff the air. "What's this? A new scent?" His voice deepened dramatically. "A powerful scent… Ohoho… Such… _POWER…_"

His voice was closer now. Daringly close. I backed away from the pillar, gripping my staff. He jumped up and disappeared, leaving no evidence of where he had gone.

I waited a minute before stepping out from behind the pillar and looking around. He was no where in sight. Heaving a sigh, I walked up the stairs. Perhaps he'd given up and left the room.

My foot hit something and I was sent sprawling forward. The staff left my fingertips and clattered across the room. A light tap touched the ground before me and I slowly looked up, seeing a pair of large, silver shoes and a yellow and red cape. A hand roughly grabbed me by the hair and jerked me upward.

"Ow! Let go!" I demanded, gripping his hand. He stood taller than me and his face was painted a pale while.

"Let go? You've got quite a lot of power, my dear," he chuckled. "No, I think I'll keep you. At least until I figure out what you are." He gripped my chin roughly. His voice deepened as he spoke, "Now then… why don't you tell me What You Are."

"I'm nothing," I said instantly.

"Quick to answer. Means you're lying!" he laughed, gripping my chin harder and then throwing me aside.

My arm scraped against the floor roughly, burning my skin. When I finally stopped, I looked up only to see two vivid, blue eyes staring down at me. I backed away from him and stood.

"Ooh, you got up. And I thought you were frail," he taunted, laughing—how do I describe his laugh? It was definitely mad.

I couldn't pay attention to him. I needed to find my staff and fight him off. I had to move on. But when I was about to grab for it, lightning struck where my hand nearly landed. I pulled away and glared up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"AhaHahAHaHAhAhaHAH! I can almost TASTE all that delectable power emanating from you!" he snarled.

I took the chance while he was in a laughing fit to grab for my staff again. Another bolt struck the floor before my hand. Heat scalded the skin of my fingers.

"Just like a child… you'll soon learn that it's a BAD IDEA to play with fire~" he threatened calmly and walked over, picking up my staff. "Ohoho! Such a lovely craft! It's brimming with just as much energy as you! Tingly~"

Angrily, I jumped to my feet and approached. "Give it to me!" I ordered, holding out my hand.

"Ooh? Are you giving me an order? How… bold," he said darkly, raising his eyebrows. "AhaHaHAhAH! I love it when they're bold! So NOBLE!" he growled deeply. "And stupid…" He held the rod back from me.

Taking a step forward, he muttered quickly, "Do you have any idea whom you're dealing with?"

I regained our distance. He wasn't just taunting me. This was no bluff. He could hurt me. Quite dramatically. I didn't need to see any special abilities to know. The nonchalance toward my demands and the aura emanating around him. He knew the extent of my power and showed anything but fear. "It doesn't matter at all to me who you are. I've no quarrel with you. Now, please… return to me my weapon," I stated firmly.

"Courageous too!" he squealed. "AhaaHA! Such motivating words… but for naught!" With a laugh, he tossed the staff up in the air and caught it with ease. He slammed it against the floor as if it were a toy. "I just want to play a little longer," he chirped innocently.

Clenching my teeth, I sent a wave of fire at him. He jumped back, flipping in the air and laughing. "I do not intend to waste time fighting you!" I growled, taking a fighting stance. Magic was all I could rely on. He was too fast to fight physically.

"You can't run now! The game has just begun!" he called, throwing a ball of fire at me, purposefully missing me by a hair.

Sighing, I knew I had no choice but to fight. Without my weapon, it would be harder and I might give in to the blue light that would cause me to kill him. If he didn't expect it, that is. He could sense the blue light.

Around us, the air changed. Growing thicker. The hair rose on the back of my neck. Taking a step back from him, I noted that he had started to laugh, low and evilly. I clenched my fists and decided that I would stop that laughter. As sinuous as he sounded, I tried to convince myself that it was just his madness.

My mind soon changed when the floor lit up at random spots as he burst out in laughter, stretching his arms and legs. The light along the surface then intensified and rose in pillars of fire. I luckily jumped off of the one that ignited under me in time. The room filled with the intense heat like an oven and I started coughing from the lack of oxygen.

Raising my arm, I sent a blast of ice at him. He hummed tauntingly as he dodged my attack. This was all a game to him. He sent another flurry of fire about the room. I was careful to step off any lit up platforms. When it followed me, I panicked and tried to dodge them. All the lights about the floor closed in on me. I was surrounded. With no where left to go, I stopped and did the only thing that came to mind.

A transparent blue glow surrounded me and I closed my eyes tightly, ready to feel the fires of hell burn the life from my being. When nothing happened, I opened one eye to see that I was alone. The light was gone. Looking about, I found no trace that there had even been anyone here.

"What?" I breathed, taking a step forward. There was a small, high-pitched laugh. I turned and had just enough time to register the painted grin on his face. My head jerked back. After swiping his hand from my neck, I staggered, feeling dizzy and sick. My knees hit the floor first. I didn't even finish falling before I passed out.

**~Flames of Rebirth~**

White wings shed wispy feathers into the onyx lake. I stared up at the great Eidolon in a daze. Bitterness faintly died in my mouth. The bloodlust had ended. My wrists were heavy with a cold, slimy substance; a binding of some kind as black as the lake around me. Waist deep in the dark water, it was as if I was facing the judgment of the glorious beast.

Stretching its massive wings, Alexander groaned as if taking a breath. At once the binds released from me. I waded to the steps toward the Eidolon. My hands were covered in the thick substance of the water. When the water receded from my body, the dark substance stained the white dress I stood in.

Steps crumbled beneath my bare feet. I walked forward, not taking my eyes off the sight. Though out of the corner of my eye, flames that had engulfed the city were now dying down. I didn't know if anyone was around. Or conscious for that matter. The damage done to the city was poignant.

A crystal resonated like a halo over Alexander. Beams of prismatic light streamed from the center, dividing one source into thousands which speckled over the debris. Still skeptical of Alexander's power, I took small steps closer.

Pausing, I watched a pool of water expand before Alexander. It streamed down the ancient steps and over the edges. Arms grew from the source and weaved around one another, ascending the skies. They passed over the ambiguous face of Alexander and embraced the crystal. As I watched the phenomenon, several soldiers clad in varying types of armor passed me, heading for the castle.

Finally, I turned, looking out toward Alexandria. Corpses littered the streets. Fires were dying down from scorched buildings and silence gripped the town like a thick blanket, smothering the cries of decay.

The crystal above Alexander resonated and I turned to see that the warriors had made it to the top of the tower. Four of them joined their weapons and smashed them into the crystal. In a single moment, it shattered into four perfectly crafted shards. Miniature replicas of their original form.

Alexander groaned once more, swinging its wings in a flurry of wrathful protest. Before Alexander surrendered to rest, the crystals aligned, dividing a beam of light and then intensifying it. The beam shot into my chest. A sharp jolt raged through every nerve of my flesh. I let out a cry of both alarm and anguish.

The light died down and I watched as the warriors collected the crystals. Only one caught sight of me and stared as I blacked out.

**~Flames of Rebirth~**

"Oh, Empy~~" Kefka called, jumping over. He had a limp body tucked under his arm.

Emperor Mateus turned his attention from his current 'subjects'. Looking to Kefka, he raised an eyebrow, upset that he had interrupted an important discussion. "What is it?" he asked sourly. The persistent harlequin was getting on his last nerve. He was useful for massacres, but his pride needed to be knocked down a few blocks.

Kefka deposited the limp object before him, carelessly throwing the unconscious body on the cold stone floor. "An INTRUDER!" he growled.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Mateus brushed off his sleeve, wiping away an imaginary piece of dust to illustrate his boredom.

Growling angrily, he retorted, "I wouldn't want to put a potential weapon to death! She has power. We can USE her!" Mateus never, never, NEVER listened to him! Questioning his actions really upset him. To ask why he hadn't killed something… wouldn't it be obvious that there was a purpose?

"We have the Esper," he reminded him, inspecting his perfectly clean fingernails.

Ultimecia stepped toward Kefka. She looked down to the girl and her jaw dropped. A small gasp was heard.

Kefka grinned. "You look surprised," he taunted.

Ultimecia smirked. "Yes. A little."

Garland took interest in the situation and walked over, inspecting the scenario. He said nothing, but kept note of how Ultimecia reacted. Perhaps he could use whatever Kefka had brought to his advantage.

Mateus rested his chin on his hand. He would not get up just to investigate something that someone could probably bring to him unless it really was useful.

"I never expected _her _to come here," she chuckled.

"Doesn't matter who she is. She has power!" Kefka laughed.

"Yes, I know that."

"A demonstration," Mateus said grandly.

"What?" Kefka piped, looking up to him.

Mateus rose from his seat and walked to the edge of the platform, staring out over the ruined lands of the dimensional rift. "If… that person… is of any real use, I want you to prove it to me."

Kefka laughed madly.

Ultimecia ignored the chatter and knelt down, inspecting Terra more closely. She had a slit in her shirt just above her naval. She lightly placed her hand over the cut and then lifted up her shirt. "Acting without my consent again?" she muttered, referring to Chandersin.

Looking up to Mateus, she asked, "Why not begin the demonstration right now?"

He turned to look at Ultimecia. Finally deciding to spare the 'tool' his inspection, he walked over. Raising an eyebrow, he nudged her side with his foot. She stirred for a moment and moved her hand over the place he'd kicked. An unconscious reaction.

"What did you have in mind, Ultimecia?"

Terra moaned, hand going to her head as she sat up. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to evade the headache that was taking over. The pain left as soon as someone touched her shoulder. The moment of bliss vanished as the hand moved from her shoulder to around her neck and she was hoisted from the ground. Nails pressed harshly into her skin.

"I told you, 'No heroics, Arbitrator'," Ultimecia warned. Tossing her aside like a doll, she watched as her body collided sharply with the ground.

Rolling twice, Terra stopped herself before she went over the edge. Coughing, she stood. Hand scraped and bleeding, she gripped the arm she fell on. She glared down Ultimecia. "I'm not your toy anymore, witch…"

**~Flames of Rebirth~**

Ultimecia was alive. How could this be? I'd grieved with Kraizule after her death. Slowly, the pieces started to fall into place. I almost wept right there as her icy glare became nearly tangible.

When everything came into focus, I drew back. No one here looked at all friendly. My previous opponent, the harlequin madman, seemed to be fully entertained by the scene. The taller of the two, Ultimecia and the harlequin, seemed far more dignified. One of those 'quiet, but lethal' types. He had an obvious etiquette about him, but I'd learned that no matter how proper someone looks, their cruelty could be limitless.

The last was, by far, the most intimidating. Probably because of the full body armor that was clamped about his form. Silver metal with a long, indigo cape trailing the floor behind him. Amber eyes burned through pitch blackness from behind his helmet.

He grunted as if he were bored and turned from everyone. Conjuring a portal, he left. Before he was gone, he said, "This venture is a waste of time."

I let out a little of the air I had been holding.

"It's his loss," Ultimecia shrugged, stepping closer.

"Don't come near me," I warned, barring my teeth.

She stopped. Smirked. And then she bowed a little. "As the arbitrator wishes."

Raising an eyebrow, I dropped my guard a little. What was she doing? A trap, maybe? She would never have said that. In fact, I was ready to get a lashing from her.

Turning, she moved back to where she was. She paused but for a second and then snapped her arm toward me. Volts of violet energy shot at me. I managed to put up a shield. But the reverberations almost shook my focus enough to drop it. At the very last second, I did. The last bit of energy surged through me.

I'll never forget that pain. Even if it was the ending tip of her power. Nothing I'd ever felt before could compare to this. It was impossibly hot; I knew it must be melting my skin all the way down to the inner tissue of my bones. Painful like a fine grater upon each cell of my molecular makeup.

I couldn't remember how I got on the ground. I didn't hear how much I had been screaming. I didn't see how blurry my vision had become from tears. All I knew was that pain that had surged through me from her attack. And for a moment, I knew that's all she wanted me to feel. Her power. Her will gathered in that one moment. Her rage, my fear. The difference in our resolve.

For a moment, I had to believe that she was the one preventing me from completing my work. And I had to cleave to it.

The attack ended and I'd barely enough strength to move. "You survived," she remarked nonchalantly. "Emperor Mateus, is that enough proof of her power? She was able to withstand my attack."

Why were they talking? What about? I wished they would shut up. Words made no sense and every syllable was splintered and rearranged into different planes of sound. What little energy I had left, I deposited into fixing my hearing.

"Would one attack from one person who's encountered her before really be enough to prove her worth?" He smirked and stepped forward.

I stood clumsily, knowing that if I stayed in one place too long, they might end up killing me. "Stop," I said weakly, leaning against the wall.

"Still able to speak?" he grinned. Turning to Ultimecia, he asked, "What did you mean when you called her 'Arbitrator'?"

"A tool used to reset the world of Gaia," she said.

I shook my head. "No… that's not it at all…"

Ultimecia looked out to the ruins and chuckled. "A mouse has come to play~" she said sadistically. "I don't care what you do with Terra, just be sure to kill her for her deceit. I've much to deal with. The lion has become lost. I should redirect him on the right path."

With that, she left, leaving me at the mercy of these two strangers. "She just called her Terra? AhahAHAHAHahahAH!" the harlequin chortled.

"Silence, Kefka," Mateus ordered.

He growled defiantly, but swallowed his pride. "But it's so ironic!" he laughed darkly. "My Terra is to destroy EVERYTHING! While this one is to save the world~"

"Miss Terra then?" he asked warmly. Without asking, he took my hand and pulled me from the wall, supporting me as we walked.

"Oh, now you're being nice!" Kefka shrieked.

Completely ignoring him, Mateus led me to the stone steps that led up to a throne. He set me down on one of the stairs and turned to Kefka. "You've done well, Kefka. Now bring me the Esper," he ordered.

Growling, he sighed, "Fine." Turning sharply, he left.

"My apologies for the welcoming committee," he bowed slightly.

This wasn't right. I didn't expect any kind of kindness from him. He was tricky to figure out. Though he hid any kind of ulterior motive. "I know what you're meant to do. I wish to help you in your endeavor. You are a goddess. To you, this quest means everything. Resetting the world. Saving those whom you love. Everything," he stated, sitting upon his throne.

I looked down. The pain had subsided, but I still felt drained and weak. "Ultimecia wants me dead."

"Ultimecia is of little concern to me. Standing up to that creature earned you my respect. And as such, you've gained my favor. I shall help you."

I looked over. He seemed completely calm. As if everything was going to happen the way he wanted it to. "You're… not interested in my power?" I asked.

"I am," he nodded, meeting my gaze. "But that power is reserved to restore the cosmic order."

"… It will kill me," I said, wondering if I shouldn't have.

"I wouldn't expect you to live after such an ordeal."

Gripping my hand, I did what I could to heal the scrape. Though it drained me a little more. "How do you know what I am?"

"I am not dense, Terra. Your name has been associated with Gaia since its birth. A goddess is born to cleanse and restore life into Gaia. But she is born under specific circumstances. Nature delivers her from a spring of life, she is crafted by magic, one of her parents is a pure being, the heavens align with the moon. The ways are limitless. Cosmos is always looking for a new way to birth her into life. A tool to be recycled and used over and over to correct humanity's mistakes. Cosmos is a selfish being."

"She's not…"

There was a moment of silence. I looked back to him and stood, regaining my balance.

"Why's that? Look what she's made you into," he said simply.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head. "I've come to grips with it."

He dropped his hand from his chin. "Come to grips with the fact that you're going to die?"

"Yes," I stated. There was a chance that I wouldn't. But to believe in that chance right now would only feed his side of the disagreement.

"She's crafted you into a sacrifice."

"Better me than someone I love," I reasoned.

He sighed and looked away. "Such a transient feeling. Believing in trust and surrendering your heart. Such dreams will be your pitiful destruction."

"Then I suppose the both of us will continue to disagree." With a small bow, I made my way toward the edge. Where was I supposed to go now? I had to continue. With or without his help. Preferably without. There was something about him I couldn't trust.

He followed me to where I was. "You could just give in and use your power. Let yourself live. Forget your destiny," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked, turning to face him.

He smiled and pointed to the ruins. "Who said that Cosmos's plans were ever foolproof? This is her doing? Sending her knights to battle for her. Their worlds are on the brink of collapse and she can only worry about the evil that threatens her. Slowly, she's killing off Gaia. But she's created you to clean up her mess. The light has become corrupt."

I reached my arm out, wanting to know the truth. Images sped across my vision. Battles between knights and their adversaries. Battles between themselves. No matter what it was, there was always fighting. Conflicts that went on through the centuries. Previous goddesses who'd sacrificed themselves for the right and life of humanity.

But no matter the price, the same end was met. Pride and greed. They would never die down. The world was wasted in its own living legacies. Only the adversaries were truly remembered because of fear whilst the righteous were swept away because of their humility.

Opening my eyes, I breathed in deeply, seeing the many women bestowed with the burden of the goddess. The Terras born to cleanse the world of the murk created by mankind.

I could not see their faces, but I knew who they were. A part of me did. The part of me that was bestowed with this burden. Some were warriors. Others were priestesses, princesses, and peddlers. But through this burden, we were all the same.

I pulled from the daze quickly, unwilling to fall into that realm of familiarity. The realm that seemed to tug me out of existence. Losing my balance, I fell back. A hand caught me and helped me to stand properly.

"Do you see now? You're. Just. Another. Tool." He looked down and smiled. "Forget your path. Give in to the darkness. I promise that you'll be safe. It won't hurt at all. And best of all," he leaned close and whispered, "No one has to know. Your friends and family will wait for the end to tear them down. But you'll be home with them. Their promised bliss will be forgotten because the time you'll give them with you will be enough."

I nodded slowly. "I don't… have to die?" I asked, shaking from fear of what I had seen.

"No. You don't have to die. But… to free yourself of this burden… you must surrender your power."

He extended his hand before me. "Allow me to carry the weight of the goddess."

Hesitantly, I met his gaze. Cold, grey eyes stared back at me. Persuading my will to change.

"Let me… think about it…" I stated, walking away. To gain back my time… or take a chance at death for the prosperity of the world. Leaning against the wall, I heard him retreat to his throne. So while I could be unheard, I wept once more. I'd been tempted. And the temptation was drawing me in, stronger than before.

For the moment, I would rest and think on it.

**~Flames of Rebirth~**

"She's not waking up! She's not waking up!" he cried, shaking her. No matter what he did, she wouldn't open her eyes.

They'd gathered everyone from Ultimecia's castle and were now preparing to depart.

Though her pulse was as normal as it would be in a normal sleep, she was not responding. Kuja clutched her hand. She had collapsed in his arms as soon as he reached her. And since then, she refused to awaken.

Terra lay on the cot in the infirmary of the airship. Her body was shivering from the cold. Ember pushed past Kuja and placed a warm blanket over her. "If you're going to be useless, get out of here," he ordered sharply.

Though he seemed to be in control, he was struggling to hold back his panic. Ember could hardly take the sight of his comatose sister who was just shutting deeper and deeper inside herself.

Kuja shook his head. "I'm fine," he told him.

He pulled away from Terra and growled, "Then stop acting like a ninny and get a hold of yourself. She's not dead. She's alive."

"But for how long?" Vincent asked from the far side of the room. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. "She's undergone many changes and her destiny has become a complex matrix."

Without a word, Ember left, heading for the washroom. He couldn't stand to think about his sister in her current state for a moment longer.

Kuja turned to her and siphoned through everything he knew. Was there anything he could do to help her? Sitting beside her bed, he gripped her hand firmly, stroking her forehead. "Please, my love, open your eyes…"


	14. Distorted Ambition

**_A/N: Yay! Updated! I've had this segment in my mind for a while. It's just hard being in a fiction writing class and having to review and critique four 20 page stories a week. -_- not fun, but I hope I'll improve as a writer. I've learned a lot this week and I tried to incorporate it in this chapter._**

**_Please review if you like and tell me what you think. I believe I rushed the end, but it's Thanksgiving and I wanted to finish the chapter before dinner._**

**_As always, I love you all! :3_**

**_Take care and happy reading!_**

**_Mayris  
_**

* * *

"You do not need to seclude yourself to the farthest side of the room," Mateus prompted, conjuring a majestic staff.

I tightened the grip around my knees and stood. That mesmerizing voice was too hard to ignore. I was drawn in forcibly. Truthfully, I didn't want to listen. Distance was safe while closeness meant manipulation.

My body ignored these facts.

I was blank, thoughts sweeping out of my head in darkening waves as I leaned my head against the side of his throne. All my logic and reasoning became euthanized. Mateus's proximity left me vulnerable to his strong, unyielding aura which ate away everything that would have kept me at a distance. Worst of all, I felt calm. Numbness never felt so good. The temptation of letting go and allowing every worry to run off the ledge of my consciousness grew even more powerful. It was hard to resist.

If I chose to save Gaia and lose hope of living, would this same feeling take over once the work was done? Or would I watch my home from afar wishing for my life back? Would I have to watch my love fall for someone else and envy the life he gave them? The life I could have had…?

My selfishness ran deep like the tears I forced inside that spilled from uncut wounds anchored to the feelings stemming from who I had become. All that I'd worked hard for lost to an unmet rival for his affections. I wanted his happiness, but it seemed impossible to sacrifice the only chance of love I had ever been given to someone else. If I chose death, I would never want to open my eyes. For those reasons—for my selfishness—I deserved to die.

As these thoughts collected, they immediately dispersed. One after another. Like wind from the upcoming storm; torrents sweeping over, stealing layer after layer of land, stripping away the strengthened rock to reveal the fragile core and then tearing at the inner flesh, devouring the source until it melted into nothingness.

Brainwashing…?

Mateus smiled. Dazed, he held his eyes closed. Why?

There was something…

… something wrong…

wrong about…

I felt tired. Contemplating tugged the energy right from me. Stay awake, I commanded myself. That too as lost to the whipping torrents. Fatigue pulled me under. When I fought to reach the surface, I drowned in Alexandria Lake. Chandersin pulled me down again.

The surface faded. I flailed, trying to reach the open air. Looking down, I stopped. Chandersin was no longer there. Maybe he never was. Darkness below led to the stronghold of Desert Palace. Through the maze of uncharted halls, I dove back into the winding passages, falling into darkness.

A lone piano sat in the middle of the darkened room. I knew this room! My heart leapt when I recalled the memory that day.

Longing for the comfort of that moment, I stepped forward, staring at the black and white keys. Tracing the soft, glossy panels, I pressed the key to the left of middle C.

As my finger slid to the edge of the key, blood smeared over the ivory block. A faint dripping noise echoed in crescendo throughout the room. Crimson dribbled down my hand, flowing like a stream over the keys.

I pulled away, looking to my hands in horror.

A weight dragged me to my knees and I noticed the lance sticking through my chest, dripping with blood.

Light swam over the floor, resting just before my feet. Cosmos smiled down. Triumphant. Her gaze trailed behind me. I turned just as Cecil let go of the lance and bowed his head in respect. He looked up before vanishing, giving a blank glance. The lance disappeared with him. I was left alone in the goddess's presence for but a moment.

Ember emerged from the shadows, standing where Cecil had been. He glared, sending shivers through me. "You are not my flesh and blood. I feel no obligation to protect you. You're not even human! I only searched for you so that you could fulfill your destiny: to die and be the mechanism to reset the world to its living state. Your hesitance is an insult. No matter how long you wait, I'll shed no tears for you." He turned and walked two paces before vanishing.

I fought with the wound, trying to cover it. Cosmos giggled at my attempts as she left. My body rebelled against itself. My heart hastened, writhing in its last moments to continue the cycle of leaking blood through my body.

A sharp clacking gripped my attention. Blood leaked through my fingers. My throbbing heart froze in its diffuse pounding and my gaze drew upward. Somewhere within me, dread poured like hot water from a screaming kettle into my icy veins.

Nothing prepared me for what came next. It would have been futile.

By now I was choking down blood from my shredded lungs. The pressure in my chest only compacted when he came into sight.

Grinning down to my dying state, he said, "Did you not believe me when I relayed your destiny two years ago? I thought you loved me, Terra. So why do you look so surprised? Our love was merely temporary. I could never love a half-human genome like you. Inferior. Ugly. Stubborn. And worthless. But your selfishness pulled me into your snare. Your death is my liberation. Isn't it wonderful?" Kuja walked over to the blood-stained piano, taking a seat at the bench.

His fingers danced into the puddles of fresh blood. It stained his fingers, splattered onto his palms and dribbled past his boots.

The melody was sharp and hair-raising. It was the same melody he played when I first met him here. I quivered as each chord pounded from his fingers. Catching my reaction, he chuckled, fixing his gaze upon me as if I were standing on his hands. The song thundered when his hands reached the zenith and nadir of pitch.

"May this be the last melody you'll ever hear out of the bitterness I feel for your existence."

"Kuja…"

"Tell me though. How does it feel? Not that I care, but it is amusing to know. To know that the things you love and cherish and those whom you've held dear and everything that you've become is a waste? How does it feel?" His hands slowed.

"With each stroke of the pendulum, a threat of your meaningless life is unwoven and devoured by the flames of the famished world, Gaia. Does it hurt? You're refueling the greed and unrest of the world just so it can continue its pathetic cycle. It would have been better if I handed you to Garland. Then you wouldn't have had time to waste on building everything you've become which was fated to be torn down in a second."

"Stop," I said softly. He looked to me smugly.

"Have I upset you?" he laughed partially.

Tears were already dripping from my chin. His words tore me asunder, leaving my thoughts in fragments. I heard everything he was saying. Comprehension of the words evaded my logic.

I struggled to say something. Countless words filled my mind and were just as quickly swept away as if the torrent was still raging. All that really remained was the word "why?" I asked incompletely, not knowing what verbs or nouns to tag with it to make the question less ambiguous.

He seemed to understand regardless. "Pitiful. You sacrificed everything to save me. So gullible. When you protect someone, you merit nothing." He used the word 'merit' like an insult. The word I had used quite often. "Die for the greed of mankind in hopes that they may end their wars and throw down their weapons. All your hopes are worthless illusions." His hands slammed down on the keys with a chilling finality. "I Shall Not Grieve For You, Arbitrator."

The words paralyzed me, solidifying my core like liquid metal and slicing through as my collapsing lungs forced the cold substance to shatter, sending shards to tear through the remaining particles of my life's dependent muscle. Noise silenced. I couldn't even hear my strained breaths. I had become like one of his many black mages. Mindlessly breathing through the single incentive to spread destruction and kill all those who opposed what my master wished.

I let him have this victory. Followed by any other victories he sought. He could have them. I wanted to sink into the floor and pretend I had always been something inanimate. In the hindsight of occurrences, my happiness seemed insignificant.

Crumpled, like a doll on the floor with my unused strings lapped about my feet, I stared down. Colors blurred into one. I wasn't even concerned about the blood, whether or not I could still breathe, and not even the fact that Kuja was finally within reach.

There was a light tug and the strings around me became taut, pulling me up. Darkness drained from the room until the room itself vanished, swallowed by a blinding light.

Flames licked at the horizon, swirling around the ancient precipice. Thunder rumbled above in the malevolent sky. Peace. Silence. I was still alive. The dream shook me to my awareness, but it was still hard to breathe. With each pulse of blood, a well developed in my throat, pressing against my airway until I was almost choking.

The strings pulled up again. They had become a strong, slender hand clad in a purple glove.

Blurriness corrupted my vision from a clear glaze of tears. Splotches of yellow and purple darted over my line of vision.

Timeless minutes passed as I rested against the warmth that graced my cheek. My hand gripped right beside my chin, clutching my comforter's knee. I blinked away the tears and breathed. Was any of that real? Lately, I had been receiving revelations, but none were as corrosive as this one.

The hand lightly stroked my hair, offering foreign comfort. Familiarity weaved in and out with his motions. Had I met Mateus before? Maybe it was his gesture of kindness. Either way, I was in a wave of confusion that drew me into a daze of thoughtlessness.

Laying somewhere between rest and awareness, everything was whisked away. When I tried to grasp something back, I was pulled away and weighted back into the endless stupor. The energy to cry had been swept away. The pain Kuja's careless words had caused was lessening like a quickened dose of anesthetic.

A welcoming voice broke the silence. "Have you decided?"

**~FFIX ~Flames of Rebirth~**

He had her. She made it simple. If he hadn't known any better, he would have though it was too simple. Like ordered a city raid. Easy. Mortal minds were normally bound with some kind of defense mechanism. Like a mental wall that held a force of resistance. But it was as if she wanted it; she had invited him in.

Smiling, he continued to weave the illusions. Piece by piece. A pitiful tragedy for a pitiful girl. She was already halfway broken and almost faithless. Easy to kill if that were his intention. No. She was useful. Toying with her thoughts to see her break was pleasurable. At least he could enjoy that.

This woman was filled with thoughts and memories that differed from many of his previous victims. Each one was brimming with lost strength and broken trust. This… 'Terra'… was a treasure trove of information.

She was poetic and stubborn. Constantly fighting against who she was for the sake of normalcy. Yet she was kind and passionate, strong and naïve. Always thinking and laughing.

Grinning widely, he stopped his search through her mind. "Kuja… I did not expect you to love someone other than yourself," he said aloud.

After weaving a nightmare that would force her to break, he waited. He was pleased when the results of his work manifested quickly.

When she opened her tear streaked eyes, he waited, letting her grief fester. Carefully, he pulled her into his arms, feigning comfort.

Once she quieted, he set her back down, allowing her to rest her chin on his leg while running a hand through her hair. Small waves of energy emanated from her by this simple action. _This _Terra held a deeper purpose. The static aura around her foretold so.

He wanted to draw out that purpose. The feats he could achieve with that power… It would definitely be easier to exploit Cosmos. He grinned at the thought. Ultimecia had called Terra an Arbitrator. So she wasn't just as powerful as a mere goddess. Truly, her power could be honed to take down something like Cosmos.

Caution, he reminded himself. Terra could turn on him any minute. Persuasion was easier to handle than force. Branford had proven this as a result of Kefka's methods.

Delegation. She would submit her power to him willingly so that he could destroy that annoying pixie Cosmos. He thought it over.

Another opportunity surfaced. He could coax her into doing all the dirty work for him. Destroy the goddess of order. When the work was done, he would steal away her power and return her to that flamboyant stage bird. It would be her reward. He would allow her to live. At least he was more generous than Cosmos. He would give Terra a chance to live and return her to Kuja. It would seem more appealing to her too.

There was no rush, but that only meant that he had to keep her from turning on him. He would have to play the song of control just right. No task of manipulation was impossible to him.

As she slowly regained her bearings, he asked, "Have you decided?"

Her hand tightened on his knee. "I don't… want to die."

"Of course not, my dear. You've allowed this mechanical beast to trouble you. Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It was just a dream."

"You mean nightmare."

"Yes," she paused. "A nightmare."

Another stroke through her hair. "Won't you tell me?" He was able to deduce that her mother, Raylene Evans, comforted her the same way. Slowly, it was earning her trust, even if it was subconscious. Little by little, she would surrender her trust.

"I'll not judge you." He pressed a hand lightly to her cheek.

Terra met his gaze momentarily before looking away. "It was nothing." Her voice cracked and she attempted to hide it behind a cough.

Resistance, he thought sourly. The young were all so rebellious. The last thing he wanted was a rebel. For now, she had no motives. New ones wouldn't be too hard for her to create.

There had to be a way to coax her into trust. A simple, direct way. It was too risky to rush this. He had to be patient. But how long would he have before Cosmos caught on to this ploy and dispelled all his hard work?

Where was the Esper? Why was Kefka taking so long?

"A new pet?"

Mateus looked up, stifling his alarm. Nothing alerted him to an intruder. The silver hair and green glare of criticism gave him away immediately. "Hello, Sephiroth. What brings you here?"

Lowering his crossed arms, he peeled away from the wall of the threshold. Sephiroth stepped into the light. "Intrigue. You hardly take to anything unless it guarantees you a clear shot at power. Not to mention, the hum of her aura can be traced a mile away. I'm sure the others are vaguely aware of the shift in energy."

"I was right to not underestimate you keen senses."

He changed the subject. Sephiroth didn't want to have small talk about his abilities with Mateus. "What are your plans for her? Though I expect it's the same predictable tactic you've had since the dimensional rift brought us here to this world of clashing time. Tear down Cosmos."

Mateus glared and said nothing.

"So, the rumors are true," he chuckled.

Terra looked over to Sephiroth, shifting uncomfortably. "What rumors?" Her eyes fell on Mateus.

"Nothing, Miss Terra. Please do not listen to the world of this double agent."

"Trying to shield her from the truth? I never knew you could be so _kind_," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Is there something you want, Sephiroth?" he asked quickly, trying to keep his voice level. Being talked down like this wasn't something he enjoyed. But he had to maintain the act. Even if he was aching to slam his staff into the man's face.

Sephiroth smiled. "Yes, actually. I took the liberty of incapacitating your jester. I couldn't have him running off before I drained him of some answers." He took a step closer, approaching slowly.

"Why does the Emperor of Palamecia have an interest in the Arbitrator? Surely there are better ways to kill a goddess."

Terra moved to stand, but a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. She immediately calmed. Mateus hid a smirk. Stabilizing her aura made her forget her thoughts. As well as sent her into a dreamlike state.

"The Arbitrator has many possibilities. But death is the cost to awaken them. I am saving her from that fate," Mateus nodded.

"Taking on an apprentice? That's hardly like you. What could you have that would be of any interest to the Arbitrator?"

"Stop…" she said, pushing Mateus's hand from her shoulder. Shakily, she stood, fists clenched and looking between the two. "I am not an object. Don't call me 'Arbitrator.' My name is Terra. Now… resume your bickering and address me properly…" She walked to the far wall of the platform, crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of the wall. She gazed down to the burning lands.

Sephiroth and Mateus watched her with interest. Mateus was losing her. All thanks were to Sephiroth for his meddling. He would have to try a new approach.

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

"Uncle Cid, what's this?" Garnet held up a packet of papers with construction designs depicting odd shapes.

It was sitting atop the conference table in the room below the bridge. Garnet was looking for a book on white magic. A spell that would pull Terra from her coma just like Beatrix had done for her a couple of years ago.

Cid stepped over after pointing to the break point in the warp's rift to Erin. Looking over the papers, he smiled.

"Vivi," he said simply.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uncle…" she began slowly, trying to find a way to tell him. Licking her lips, she said, "He… stopped." Using Vivi's words was much easier and seemed proper for the occasion.

Cid chuckled heartily at her answer.

Hurt by this reaction, she furrowed her gaze. "Uncle…? What's so funny?"

"I know he 'stopped'. But he's not gone. Naturally, Kuja created the black mages to live a limited life. Subconsciously, he could have known that he would not live as long as he wished and limited their lives as a form of control. Though he could have plotted a tactical pursuit in case the late queen decided to turn them against him. Her army would easily crumble within the year."

Garnet closed her eyes. Mentioning her adoptive mother caused a pang to ring in her chest.

Cid didn't seem to notice. "Either way, with my genius ability to create and recreate with the power of steam, I devised a way for him to live again. Not by the powers of mist, but by steam."

"You're… going to turn him into an engine?"

"No, of course not! A genome!"

"Uncle!" she hissed.

He looked about, trying to hush her. "Please, let me explain."

She planted her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "Start explaining."

"With some help from the technology used from the Invincible, I found a way to restore the black mages to their bodies. My steam engines power the frequency converter to call back their essence from a plane I call _Inferiad_."

"_Inferiad_?"

"Yes. An invisible plane that layers our own world. It's as thin as the width of a strand of hair. Because it had properties like hair, the plane is easily concealed from us. You would say it's in a different dimension. Unfortunately, the Black Mages wander endlessly, finding no rest in that world. I've a theory that they coexist on the same plane as the Eidolons."

Her expression softened a little. There was a brief moment of familiarity. The resting place of the Eidolons. "Can they travel through time?"

"I've not tested that theory yet. But I just feed the remaining doll through the converter and voila! New and improved Vivi!"

She had begun tapping her foot, brought back to the subject at hand. "You will _not_ experiment on my friend." She turned briskly; ready to continue her search for the spell.

"It's already been tested." She stopped and swung her gaze back over to him. Before she could ask, he started toward the stairs that led down to the boiler room.

They walked past the boiler room and through a stretch of the hallway before entering a door on the left. Their shoes clanked along the grated, metal floor.

All the way there, she admonished him sharply about playing with the lives of the dead. He merely smiled, waiting for the lecture to finish. She would see.

They stood in a dim room with several child-size consoles lining the floor side-by-side. The whirring and grinding of machinery stirred in the charcoal-colored walls and beneath the floor. A blue glow of light streamed from slits in the consoles in an articulate abstract pattern. Papers were tacked to a wall above a small work desk that had a blue orb of light sitting in an onyx recess.

A shuffling drew Garnet's attention from Cid to the tip of a pointy hat behind one of the consoles.

She blinked. "Is that…?"

"Mhm," he answered.

"Vivi…?"

The mage didn't respond, but the hat continued to move back and forth.

Her glare rounded on her uncle once more. He waited for the blaring lecture he knew she wanted to deliver about errors in bringing back the dead.

Drawing in a breath, she calmed and her expression softened. "Who is it?"

"We recovered his body at the shore near what used to be Cleyra about three months ago. It appeared like he had drowned. Before we departed from Lindblum yesterday, I brought Kuja to this room during the ship's preparation. I showed him this place. He didn't disapprove of my methods, but he declined to support them. However, he did confirm that this mage worked directly for him in Desert Palace."

"Uncle…" she interrupted. "It isn't wise to play with the clamps of death."

He turned to her. "You're right, of course. But these creatures never lived a natural life. Their birth was brought about in a highly unnatural manner: birth by mist. Because of this, they couldn't die naturally. Therefore, I didn't have to disrupt the natural cycle of life to salvage their souls. The same works in death, I theorize. When someone suffers an unnatural death, they are sent to _Inferiad_. There, they assume new lives or wait to be brought back. Maybe the black mages existed there before, waiting to live a natural life."

"How does any of this help the mages' lives to be expanded?" she asked.

"Unlike Kuja, I did not set a limitation on their lives. However, when they die, they will return to _Inferiad_ once more. They can never experience a natural cycle of life. For that reason… I've wondered about Zidane's fate. When he passes… where will he go? Then again, you might have a direct connection to _Inferiad _with your summoning abilities if my theory about the Eidolons is true. You may be given a choice to live with the summons in their death, or you may choose to follow Gaia's cycle of life."

She looked back to the single black mage. "I see…" she said absently. She imagined Zidane as a black mage for a moment. Seeing him shuffle about beneath the tall, pointed hat amongst the consoles and then smiling to her as he suddenly 'stopped.'

Looking away quickly, she let go of the breath she had been holding.

The mage looked up and said, "Oh, Regent Cid! I didn't notice you come in here!" He sounded so joyful.

"How are you feeling today?" Cid returned cheerily.

"A little distracted. There's a lot on my mind lately."

Cid motioned to the area behind the console. "What are you doing?"

The mage looked down and then picked up a few of the action figures that were sold in Lindblum. Most notably a model airship. "I'm just waiting for my brothers to wake up," he said.

"That's kind of you. We're on our way back to Lindblum. Our mission was successful. We managed to locate and retrieve the missing person."

"That's great! Are they okay?"

"Unfortunately, they haven't woken up since retrieval."

He shrugged. "Maybe they're tired."

"I do not think that is the reason."

"I hope they wake up soon. I know how hard it is to wait." The mage gestured to the consoles.

"Thank you, Fenn. I'm sure she would appreciate your support."

Fenn nodded. "Maybe I could go see her."

"Of course. I don't see why not. Although, you may want to be weary of those around her. They're all in a state of shock."

"Okay."

Cid led the way back up to the bridge, asking Garnet to take him to Terra's room. She obliged. Before reaching the door, she met Ember in the hallway. He glanced from her to Fenn with a frown. "That thing's not going to start killing people, is it?"

"No," Garnet shook her head. He glared at Fenn, causing the mage to take a step behind Garnet. "Listen, if you want to know why he's here, go ask my uncle. He's better at explaining it than I am."

Ember sighed. "Going to see Terra?"

"Yes," she put on a forced smile.

Fenn looked up, wondering if he heard him correctly.

He grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing…" He closed his eyes.

Garnet shook her head. "I'm… doing my best."

"What do you mean?"

"Beatrix used a spell on me when I wouldn't wake up after my Eidolons were extracted. I'm looking for that spell so that I can try to help your sister."

"You shouldn't involve yourself in my problems," he warned.

"It's not just your problem."

"So it's yours?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it. Always blaming yourself for things that are none of your business!"

"What's wrong, Ember?"

"I'm tired of looking at you! Always thinking that you can push your way in to my life and fix everything with a snap of your fingers. That's not reality! She's not going to wake up! Ever! Why can't you just stop meddling and leave my family alone? If I want your help with something, I'll ask."

"Ember…"

"So why don't you just get back to Alexandria, make yourself comfortable on that throne of yours and forget about what I have left of my pathetic life!"

"Ember!" she snapped.

He stopped. Eyes wide as he noted the severity of her gaze.

She drew in a shaky breath. Stepping forward, she placed a hand on his cheek. "You're crying…" she said softly, brushing away the stream that trickled over her thumb.

He drew back from her, covering his eyes. "I haven't been sleeping. I guess I overexerted myself."

"If you really want me to leave you alone, I will. But I will not stop looking for a way. Even without your consent, I'll try to help her."

Having given him her answer, she walked past him, heading for the door on the right. Fenn stayed close behind. When they reached the room, Garnet led him inside.

Kuja sat right beside the bed. Vincent stood by the door, leaning against the wall. Deryo and Livia sat in one corner of the room, trying to devise a new strategy for teaching the new Burmecian students: something to distract Deryo's mind from his sister's current state.

Fenn briefly studied each person. When his eyes fell to the patient in the bed, he stumbled over, almost falling over his feet. "Terra!" he exclaimed, reaching the place beside Kuja. "I didn't hear wrong…" he sniffled. "What happened to her?"

Kuja kept his gaze down, trying to find a way to answer the mage. "She's facing her final nemesis."

"Huh?"

"Right now, Terra is engaged in a deep battle for her life…" He closed his eyes. "I only wanted to believe it was a dream… back then. When Zidane and I were trapped in that world, we both witnessed a premonition… And now it's clear that she really is involved."

Fenn looked from Terra to Kuja. "What are you talking about?"

**~FFIX~ Flames of Rebirth~**

Zidane stood outside the room, hand resting above the knob of the door. Ember told him Garnet had gone in to see Terra. Voices reached into the hallway. He listened more intently, frozen in motion.

"We were… traversed into another world during our confinement in the Iifa tree. Our consciousness at least. But in that world, we could interact with just our consciousness. We both met others like us. Those who fought for what I believed and those who fought for what Zidane believed. There was a lot of dissention on both sides. But our fighting wasn't even the reason for our being there…"

Swallowing his bitterness, Zidane turned the handle on the door and entered. All eyes turned to him. "Wait… Let me tell them."

Kuja nodded, looking back to Terra. "Right. She was on your side after all. Though she did not know it."

Zidane nodded. "There was one amongst those who supported the god of discord, Chaos, who was a Sorceress of Time. She attempted to distort all existence by bringing everything into one moment. But, preceding that end, we were swept into that world. At first… I thought I was there to fight the final battle against the darkness. But as things became clearer, I realized that that time there was given to us for the chance to stop the sorceress's spell. The goddess of order, Cosmos, gave us the duty to collect crystals with the promise that when we did, we would be returned to our world.

"So we did… Once all the crystals were gathered, something happened… Later, it was confirmed that Kuja and I experienced a vision during our traverse to the next objective."

Kuja continued for him, "Virgo was taken to that world. I didn't want to believe the legend was true for the fact that there was no sure outcome of the legend we saw. Virgo was led to the West by Ophiuchus. During their journey, Libra interrupted them and sparked battle with Ophiuchus. Virgo fled and slipped past the domain of Sagittarius. Right after, she encountered Cetus from the edge of the ecliptic. They battled and Cetus was the victor. As a prank, he brought her to the manipulative Capricornus. Seeing her former victim, Hydra became enraged and ordered Virgo to be destroyed. Aquarius took no interest in the newcomer and left. Hydra ventured to battle Leo once more as he trailed toward the shores of her arena. Virgo, confused and alone now with no guide as to how she could return to Scorpio, heeded the twisted words of Capricornus.

"Sagittarius grew wroth with Capricornus for his greed for they both knew Virgo possessed great power. On his way to confront Capricornus, he battled Cetus and won, moving on toward his goal: to return the order of Virgo's birthright. Ophiuchus wanders in darkness, abandoned by Libra who gave up the fight, seeing that his time could be of use elsewhere. Virgo gathers her resolve, whatever it may be and gives in to her power."

They all waited for the conclusion. When Kuja said nothing, Deryo asked, "Is that it?"

He nodded.

Garnet looked to Zidane. "So… she's alone in that world?"

"Most likely."

"How did you both come back from that place?" she asked.

"Once I had defeated Kuja, I was able to use the crystal I had obtained to come back here."

"My path was different," Kuja started. "There were a few tasks I had to complete before I woke up back in the Iifa tree."

She shook her head. "There must be another way. I'll continue my search for that spell…" she stated firmly, leaving the room.

Zidane followed. "May I help?"

She smiled and took his hand. "Of course."

The two of them left back to the conference room, closing Terra's door before they left.

Fenn paced about before taking a seat at the edge of Terra's bed. Deryo smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay," he said. "Terra's a strong girl. Nothing can defeat her."

"But… if people who have just as much power as Kuja are there… then isn't that dangerous?"

He frowned. "I'm sure it is… but I can only offer my hope that she isn't defeated by whoever has her. That's all I can do really."

Fenn nodded. He would try. The world seemed so new to him, though he remembered so much of it. But this life felt different. Would Terra feel the same after waking up?


	15. The Other Angel

**_A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! :D I hope your vacations are made of epic win!_**

**_I'm so glad I have stalwart fans! Just don't hate me for this chapter. There's one more chapter left before I start the last book of Destined to Die. But it's far from the final conclusion. There's a lot that will be incorporated into that one._**

**_So... this is the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER of Flames of Rebirth._**

**_While writing this, I felt so evil... hur hur hur... :333_**

**_As always, review if desired. The last chapter will be posted within the next few days or so. I've finished the chapter, I just want to post the first chapter to the next book at the same time so there's no confusion, n_n  
_**

**_Enjoy!  
_**

**_-Mayris  
_**

* * *

Arbitrator… what did it mean? Kuja had called me 'Arbitrator' in the nightmare. Why? What was it? I was tempted to jump into the burning land below just to find out what would happen.

"Your interference is costing me greatly," Mateus growled at Sephiroth.

"Better if your plans are dispersed."

"The Arbitrator and my reasons for helping it are none of your business." Mateus summoned his stave.

There they go again, addressing me like an object! I turned with a glare, feeling my senses sharpen. Seconds later, my staff was in my hand, directed at the space between the two. A small spark fell through the air before spanning out in a blinding mass of untamed energy.

The platform shook, absorbing most of the shock. Sephiroth and Mateus had been pushed back two paces and now took a defensive stance.

"Stop referring to me as an object," I repeated.

Mateus looked over with a smirk, dropping his defense. "So you already have access to a portion of your power."

Static sizzled and died down as I lowered my weapon. "What does my power have to do with this magic? It isn't mine. It belongs to my ancestors."

"Really…?" he asked slowly.

I shifted, feeling uncomfortable. He approached slowly. "Y-yes… really."

"And who are your ancestors?"

He didn't need to know that. But there was something I needed to know. "What is the Arbitrator?"

"Agree to serve me and I'll tell you."

"No."

Sephiroth stepped forward. "It doesn't matter if you know or not. The power you hold is not yours. None of it. Not even the power of the Arbitrator. You are a mere vessel bestowed with that power. A tool created by the goddess to restore what damage she cannot mend."

Mateus glared toward him. "And you accuse me of rotten will when you have no reverence for Cosmos."

"You have ulterior motives for the Arbitrator."

I turned away, walking toward the edge of the platform. "I don't care what you both think of me. But I am not to be controlled. I too have things I must fight for…" Though nothing came to mind right then. Maybe I was just playing off of false strength that I believed would pull me back to reality.

The nightmare seemed like just a nightmare now, but it didn't erase the fact that I felt more skeptical toward Cosmos. As for Kuja and Ember… I'd rather not think about them right now.

"Your resolve is weak." Mateus placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped. I didn't even hear him come near. Or sense him. Once again, my mind started to numb.

Raising my hand, I moved to push his from my shoulder. But that thought dissipated. My arm became limp in the air and I stood awkwardly. Slowly, my hand dropped back down to my side. My eyelids drooped. Drowsiness fell like a heavy blanket and I lost all motivation to move.

So comfortable. Why not just let my thoughts seep away? The endless cycle would only repeat itself. Such an annoying predicament. I hated being forced to make a decision.

Why now?

Why me?

"Why?" I asked aloud, feeling the venom of anger seep into my words. "Tell me why I am the Arbitrator. And why things are pulled from me as soon as my life seems to go the way I want it to. Every time I'm close to reaching a point of Zen, I'm tugged back under from an outside force."

"The Arbitrator was created for such purposes as control. Cosmos reigns over your will. She manipulated your life into such weavings of fate and destiny which bring you great despair." Mateus pulled me away from the edge. "She dangles the lives of your world before you just to see you sacrifice yourself for her means. Do you know why she does that?"

I shook my head.

"Control."

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"Haven't you noticed that whatever action she takes only benefits her?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Your one to talk, Emperor."

He turned to him. "Why don't you go pester someone else?"

"Fine. But I'm leaving with Terra."

I let out a sigh of relief and irritation. "I'm not going anywhere with anyone…"

"You don't seem so sure of yourself? Why don't you trust your instincts? Cosmos is using you. Why else would she bring you here?"

"My destiny."

"To die?"

"If it saves those whom I love, then I don't care."

"What if your planet is not on the brink of death?"

"Then…" I paused. How would I know?"

"Enough, Mateus," Sephiroth admonished.

He glared. "You're trying my patience. Away with you."

Sephiroth smirked. "Prove to me your power." He poised his blade at Mateus, ready for battle.

"Gladly." Walking over, he conjured his staff and met him in the center of the room.

I turned as Mateus left to meet his opponent. "Is there any real reason to fight? It's annoying and only demonstrates your insecurities. What I do and where I go has nothing to do with you. If I'm causing such a big problem, then I'll just be on my way." I wanted to be alone. My thoughts were struggling to break through the fog.

"Just like the Arbitrator to try and bring peace to a tense situation. But realize that this fight isn't just about you," Sephiroth admonished. His gaze never left Mateus's.

He drew back his sword and Mateus presented his stave. No visible cue initiated the battle.

Sephiroth swung the blade in a wide angle, followed by several quick strokes which were delivered with surprising speed.

Mateus dodged with ease, gliding back as his feet appeared to hover above the floor.

The room filled with sounds of shouts, followed by an array of spells and slashes that I could hardly keep up with.

Such power, speed, and skill. One of them could turn their weapons on me and I would have no chances of getting to the exit.

But what did I care? Leaving would only lessen the possibility of finding out what I was. What had Cosmos been planning? Was she even to blame?

The amount of unrest dwelling amongst those subjected to her rule made me anxious. I too had developed a sense of unrest. How many sides were there to this fight? Two? Three? In the end, I knew that only two opposing forces could exist. But which one was right? Cosmos? Or… who opposed her besides Mateus and Sephiroth?

"Chaos…" I breathed. Somehow, I knes the name all along. What did all of this mean? It wasn't the same Chaos that Vincent knew… but a different, higher power.

Who am I…?

The world faded around me as I succumbed to the tugging of this foreign, but familiar, feeling. Could I trust this feeling? I immediately pulled back and staggered. Why did I know about Chaos?

There had to be a way out of this incessant confusion. I felt like a child. Easily persuaded to do wrong on the basis that their parents weren't right.

Couldn't I just ask Cosmos? Or would I risk manipulation? No. I should wait and be patient until I got all the answers I wanted. I leaned against the wall beside me and hung my feet over the ledge of the platform.

What do I do? How should I feel? Who could I trust?

Ember had always been there for me. Always. Should I let a nightmare distort my feelings for my brother?

The fog around my thoughts breathed an answer into my mind. No, Ember is not to be trusted. This statement buried my familiar resolve.

Why did I give in to this heaviness? Part of me knew it wasn't right. Another part of me wanted to give in to chance.

Staring down into the lava, I could almost hear Ember admonishing me: _"Are you so weak? Use your head."_

I would if I could disperse this fog, I answered.

"_What you do with yourself is your choice. Just don't give me a reason to lecture you."_

I sighed. Great advice. Could he be more vague?

A loud yell echoed behind me. I didn't turn.

"I'll do anything for power," Mateus hissed.

"Your plot is doomed to fail."

The battle was over. I could hear Sephiroth shuffling out of the room. I stood, starting to follow him, unafraid of one of them attacking me.

Mateus grabbed my arm. "Let go."

"Cosmos will kill you if you leave."

Cecil… he was the one who finished her work. That was just a dream. It couldn't be real. Up until now, Cosmos had been my ally. She enlightened my abilities and aided me in the salvation of my beloved. Questioning her motives seemed treacherous. Nonetheless, I knew nothing about her. The same went for Mateus.

For a moment, the fog dispersed. I saw ten faces. A few of them I recognized.

'_Everything is almost in place…'_ A man with a helmet hiding shoulder-length, silver hair mumbled as he forced his opponent back.

'_Such little time.' _I recognized this one as Squall. He battled against Ultimecia.

'_Please don't give up on the world…' _A woman with blond hair walked through the plains, stopping to gaze up at the sky.

'_Find the courage you lost.' _A child in his early teens advised.

'_You're not the only one to question your destiny,' _said a man with spiky, blond hair who traversed a dead plain.

Cecil fought with Golbez and briefly mumbled, _'Don't give in to despair. I am your ally…'_

A boy with a carefree expression smirked and said, _'It's normal to be afraid.'_

'_Our duty precedes our life.' _A teen with a bandana tying silver hair back nodded, brandishing a dagger.

'_You're never alone when facing the fight.' _Zidane's challenging smirk flashed in my vision.

'_Trust in your dreams!' _A man with bleached hair grinned broadly, running at an opponent with a blue sword.

The connection I felt with all of these warriors was almost tangible. I let this feeling take me from this world. Everything came to an abrupt stop.

Darkness overtook my vision. A crystal's glow lit up my sight, pulsing serenely. Growing and fading before repeating the cycle, dimming a fraction more each minute.

I was running out of time.

Pulling from the nirvana, my head fell heavily. My arm tingled beneath Mateus's tightening grip.

He spun me around and gripped my other arm, gazing fiercely into my eyes. I blinked and looked away. My head throbbed as another dose of mental sedative forced its way through.

A tearing sensation broke through my head, targeting the location behind my eyes. A shadowed replay of the vision danced over my perspective.

Mateus smiled at the image of the crystal. "You certainly are full of surprises, Miss Terra."

To reiterate my false naivety, I asked, "Do you know what it meant?"

"You're the key."

"To what?"

"To the ultimate discord. Chaos must be jealous."

"Discord? What… what exactly can I unlock?"

"You can restart time. Erase all existence. Recreate life however you want."

"But that's—"

"Not what you want," he finished, running a hand along my cheek. I shuddered. "But I do."

**~Flames of Rebirth~**

Realization of what he had planned struck the air from my lungs and froze my veins. "I won't let you win."

"It's too late for that."

Breaking from his grasp, I shook my head. "I still have time. You'll not stop me."

He turned, still grinning and sat on his throne, pressing his cheek against the back of his hand.

Even with his distance, I still felt threatened. Fear couldn't distract me now. Turning, I walked toward the exit.

My steps only distanced me. The room warped and dripped color, distorting the rock walls and violet sky. My breath was pulled from me as everything compressed. The world lost all color and I fell back into a large tank of water.

Gripping the edge, I caught my breath. My head dipped under the surface until I leveled my balance. I kicked my feet and resurfaced, barely remaining afloat. The dark, maroon color of the room met my vision. On the far side of the tank was a spiral staircase.

My fingers tingled and my mind numbed. I had been here before. Ultimecia's private chambers.

Something gripped my ankle and I was pulled down. Water scorched my windpipe. My hands skidded down the glass.

Turning, I dreaded the tank's occupant. Decaying wraps shielded his deadened fingers. A skeletal hand wrapped around my neck. In a water-based environment, I was helpless to use all of my strength. Water continued to fill my lungs. Glancing outside the tank, Mateus grinned to me, reclining on Ultimecia's chair.

"Surrender," he mouthed.

No, I thought. Instead, I shook my head. A sharp blow to my stomach caused me to look down. Blood steamed around me, billowing up like smoke in the water.

The corpse relinquished his hand from the wound, pulling out what looked like a bloody rock. Water ate at the object, tearing away the crimson paint. A clear stone rested in its hand, gleaming from the iron chandelier above us that gave off refracted light.

I closed my eyes and collapsed to the floor of the tank.

The stone platform returned, drawing a sharp gasp from me. I could breathe again. Mateus had his eyes closed, but the grin remained on his face.

Banishing every bit of fear in that moment, I stood. Rushing at him with all my strength. My hands wrapped around his neck like the corpse had to mine. I started to clench my fist until I could feel his windpipe strain in my hands. He gripped my wrists with ease as tears dripped from my eyes.

"Everywhere I turn, you're always stopping me! All I want is freedom and a chance to live normally. But you continue to quash that like my life means nothing!"

I couldn't even make his appearance out from behind the tears. I was stifled. My tears bit into my anger.

Strong arms embraced me, pulling me back into his lap. "I know," he muttered calmly. "I will take on your destiny. If you refuse, I'll kill you in your dreams. Over and over until you surrender."

"Why? I am not your toy."

"Everyone is my toy. Including you, Arbitrator."

I pushed away from him, but the trap was already triggered. My head spun with a sharp ache. My dreams filled with his presence.

His power gripped that part of my mind so thoroughly that it felt as if he melded himself into that part of my brain and spread his influence over my imagination. A virus.

Opening my eyes, I lay on my stomach. My body twitched from all the writhing as his mental signature swirled in my deep thoughts.

Rising to my feet, I glared. "You're a sick man," I spat, heading for the exit.

A chuckle followed me out the door. The taint didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. He sent a persuasive taunt now and then, but I easily ignored the remarks for now. Ferris had shot every remark, colorful and clean at me when we were little.

I missed Ferris. And I was grateful for his bullying. As I took an untraveled detour from the platform room, I thought about him. I wished we could ride the airship to Lindblum again. Or maybe we could take the cable car next time.

Yes, next time… I didn't care what Mateus said. I would return to Gaia. Alive.

"Just hang on a little longer," I muttered between gasps of air.

The floor and walls changed, mirroring a polygon pattern of multiple colors. My head ached at the sudden change.

Leaning against the wall, I caught my breath. Fatigue pressed against me. No, I could not sleep. I had to keep going.

A blanket of heaviness pulled me down. Mateus willed my fatigue to take over. As my consciousness faded in and out, footsteps rounded the corner and then stopped abruptly.

Leather stretched in a small creak before a gloved hand wrapped lightly around my neck. Its thumb pushed my chin up and then slid to the parting of my jaw beneath my cheek. The index finger followed on the other side. Both pushed my lower jaw down and the clink of a glass stopper hit the ground.

A cold phial pressed against my parted lips. Icy liquid burned my throat and my eyes shot open.

Sephiroth pulled his hand away after I swallowed. Corking the phial, he stowed it away in his pocket. Without a word, he pulled me to my feet.

Skeptically, I gave him a questioning stare.

"I don't share the same agenda as the Emperor. My motives only involve one other. I don't think you've been here long enough to see him."

"Who?" He walked ahead of me. I followed, feeling my headache subside.

He stopped. "Cloud."

An image of the blond wearing a dark coat rose in my mind. The time when he spoke to me, _'You're not the only one to question your destiny.'_

"Am I?" I asked aloud.

"Hmm?" Sephiroth turned.

"Nothing…"

Without a word, he continued.

Once again, we walked in silence. I broke that silence with my question. "Do you think destiny is absolute?"

"No. But for you, we'll see."

I wanted to run. My instincts told me I was being led to a bad place. Fear drained my senses and I almost collapsed again.

Staggering, I gripped the wall.

"_Come back," _Mateus prompted.

"No…" I breathed aloud.

Sephiroth turned, pulling the phial from his pocket and turning my back against the wall. He lifted my chin and poured the antidote carefully past my lips. "Swallow," he instructed sternly.

I coughed down the last bit, able to taste the bitter aftermath.

"While in this realm, you are highly susceptible to his influence. Once you leave, he will lose power until he can relocate the signature he planted in your head."

"If I leave," I corrected.

"You want to stay?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "I just want to go home and live in peace."

"Have you settled the score with you and your nemeses?"

"My fear is my only nemesis." I paused. "I'm working on it."

Whirring and grinding filled the dark hallway. We could only move through the hallway one at a time. As we neared the end, the sounds grew louder. Light flashed brightly against the stone walls. Electricity buzzed loudly and mixed with the grinding sounds.

The hallway ended and we stepped onto a railed platform. Below, blue energy swirled at the bottom of a vast pit. Veins spiraled up the cylindrical room, emanating a blue web of pulsing energy. The grinding and whirring noises came from large mechanisms much like I had seen in Esthar.

At the zenith of the room was another balcony that hung directly over the pit of swirling light. Electric beams bounced from the balcony's railings to the blue veins and eventually down into the pit. The mechanisms created the energy and kept the forces in constant balance.

"What is this?" I walked toward the ledge.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. "An ancient observatory for the Arbitrator. Some would automatically call it your grave."

The words did not faze me. "It's beautiful." I ran my hand down one of the veins which was shielded by an unseen force.

"You're one of the first I've encountered who's so cheery about your demise."

"I will live. This ordeal will not claim my life."

"You're stubborn. Just like another child I know."

"Cloud."

He chuckled. "Your predicament is far less complicated."

"It's a kind thing to want to help your enemy."

He gave no verbal response, but I swore I saw him smile. My hand ran along the silver railing that followed the stairs to the top where the main balcony was. Someone had constructed this room for me. But who?

My memory tugged to draw the face of the anonymous entity. No image surfaced.

I reached the top of the banister and walked along the high balcony. Two silver wings expanded from the railing which lined up as the start and end of the room. To me, it represented the world in its continuous cycle.

Sephiroth walked behind me, gesturing to the bottom. "The source of all life."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Grabbing my wrists, he moved my hands to hover on the center of each wing. "Once your hands meet the wings, you can't turn back. You fight. Live or die, but the cycle moves according to you."

My hands shook. I knew he could see it. His grip remained firm, reminding me that I couldn't flee. "Will you stay with me?" I asked, glancing back. A silly request, but if I were to die, I didn't want to be alone.

"No. The power repels me. My aura will corrupt the process."

"I see." I hung my head and then clenched my fists. "I don't…"

"Of course you don't. But if you shelve this responsibility, then it will chase you. You can't run. You must fight alone. You don't want to end up like Cloud. Split in two, trying to decide who you are and what you want."

"What do you mean?"

"His emotions were a tangled mess. Regret, happiness, remorse, bliss. Everything was balled up into one feeling where it was tearing him apart inside. He almost lost direction of who he was. He didn't know what to feel, so everything hit him all at once. I hope I jogged his memory a little."

"Oh…"

His grip tightened, causing me to wince. "I won't allow you to stall anymore. Time fights against you."

"I'm afraid."

"No. You're stubborn." He pushed my hands a little closer. "Relax. You're designed to win."

I looked back in time to see him smirk before my palms slapped over the chiseled stone. Light lapped over my fingers, crawling up my hands and swirling toward my arms. I tried to pull away, but the stone embraced my palms in a comfortably strong hold.

Sephiroth walked down the stairs, exiting the room without turning back. The whirring hastened to a whistle and the blue matter swirled like a drain into an endless depth.

From the eye of the downward storm, a light flooded upward, breaking apart the room as it headed for me. The wings broke from the platform in blinding white before encircling my body in a protective shield. My hair danced around and behind me, guided by the static that weighed down the air.

The light from the pit centered at my focus before plunging into my chest. The intensity drew a shriek from me.

White light swallowed my vision, pulling me forward into a dense atmosphere with a thick fog billowing over an indecipherable ground.

Ice spread beneath me for miles, darkened into a rich indigo. I calmed almost instantly. The night sky peeked into view beneath the ice's surface.

It was only when a gentle hand ran over my hair I realized that I was curled up on a woman's knee. "I truly am sorry," Cosmos sighed.

I turned to her with a start. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you... I explained very little. I decided back then that you didn't need to understand the full extent of your destiny." She closed her eyes.

"I am selfish," I answered, feeling the need to calm her.

"I don't' believe that. _I _am the selfish one. You are precious to me. Just like all of Gaia's children."

There was a small moment of silence which I broke. "I'm ready to fulfill my destiny."

Cosmos looked up with a smile. Her silk hand ran over my cheek like water. And then the world dispersed around us.

Gaia stood alone in our view. Frozen in time and moving over and over through millions of distorted loops.

"The Time Compression," she explained. "You must break its configuration." I've given you the power. Use it."

"How? I'm just a—"

"Goddess," she finished.

"I don't understand."

She merely smiled. "Once the seal to the Time Compression is broken, the crystals will gather, allowing Gaia to heal completely." Looking up, she nodded. "They're ready."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"But…"

"Do no worry." She pressed a finger to my lips.

I waited. No explanation. No further instructions. She vanished into a wave of light which radiated brightly and soared at me, sending me skidding across the ice.

Instead of standing, my body levitated, hoisting me upright.

A dance of color waltzed before my eyes. And then, my hands moved on their own. My lips formed words which I could not hear, but understood in an unrepeatable language, even if translated.

I felt the words. My arms rose out and my spirit embraced Gaia. I felt my essence wrap around and encompass its entirety. And then, I sunk into its core, surrounded by the warm, protective, blue light.

The faces of the ten warriors followed once more. But this time, each handed up a crystal which I received by simply calling it out.

Ten crystals surrounded me in a circle, adjusting and fitting into a place until settling. Once all was still, I pressed my hands to my heart. A pulling sensation rose bumps on my skin as a crystal emerged from my chest where my heart resided.

A jolt shook the dimension before sending out a large, soundless wave. Gaia replicated on an endless row of planes like a continuous image in a mirror.

Time ceased. For almost an eternity, I waited in the limbo. Collapsed and crumpled to the dimension's floor. I watched the crystals swirl overhead. Mine rotated in the center.

In a quiet finale, the crystals joined, embracing a pocket along the surface of mine until the shapes formed a perfect sphere which floated to the center of Gaia. The stopped clock resumed and I drifted out of the planet's core, falling back into space and battling the serene tiredness that fell over me.

Cosmos formed behind me. "Thank you, Terra. Home awaits."

Home. The word was so final. Welcoming. Yes, I wanted to go home. My work was complete.

Cosmos faded and I felt her life come to an end. Or was it me who was fading and dying?

Suddenly, a hand wrapped about my neck, slamming my head into the ice below. I let out a startled gasp, wrapping my fingers about the hand.

"Arbitrator…" Mateus growled.

He was crouched over my supine body, a hand crushing my throat while the other worked to suppress my magic. Even here… I was not safe from his grasp.

I let out a small, stifled cry before raising my free hand and smacking him across the nose. He loosened his grip as blood dripped from the busted vein. I wriggled out from beneath him.

"Get out of here," I ordered, taking a solid stance. My knees threatened to give out, but I was determined not to display any weakness before this man.

"I'll not subject to your command! I'm no mortal!" he snarled.

"Neither am I!" I countered. "The battle's over! Accept your mistake of tardiness!"

He approached slowly, staff answering his call as it formed in his hand. I stumbled back, falling over my feet and landing on my butt…

Curse my clumsiness!

My breaths came in shaky, uneven strokes. He stopped and smiled.

"What?" I snapped.

"Cosmos is dead. Well done."

He extended his hand. "Join me."

"What for? I just fixed the world and you want to shatter it."

"Not shatter, my dear. Shape. Trample all resistance and keep the pride and greed of mankind from taking over."

I glared up at him, not the least bit touched by his passionate words. Instead, I leaned back, using my shaking arms to support me. "They'll not listen to you."

"They will have to."

I clenched my teeth. "Truly, your methods would cause an uprising. The cycle of life will continue. And the darkness of Chaos will rise up again. But there will always be the warriors of dawn to take him down."

Mateus tilted his head to the side. "The goddess has corrupted you."

"No." I shook my head. "She protected me."

Before he could prepare a retort, I gave in to the beckoning of return. Be it life or death, I had won.


	16. Beyond the Fog

**_A/N: Behold, the final chapter of Flames of Rebith, but certainly not the ending of the series! :DDDD After this chapter, there's another installment: Destined to Die 3: Tears of Rejuvenation._**

**_I am so glad you've all come so far with me to those who have been here since the beginning. I hope I am two-thirds done._**

**_Please forgive the lateness of this chapter. I had to go to the clinic in case I had appendicitis, which I'm very glad I don't have. So it set me back a few days... I'm terribly sorry!_**

**_There's something you must note: I do not like the character that interacts with Terra in here. Please do not judge me by using this character, but I let the story write itself now. So yeah, I'm begrudging this chapter a little. Other than that, it's fine._**

* * *

I lay prone. Fog covered the dewy plains far beyond the horizon. Petals of white and yellow speckled in clumps along the field. Flowers.

As I moved to stand, a light hand fell on my shoulder. "Take your time. You haven't regained your strength yet," a woman spoke softly, hushing my fears.

"Where am I?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed. The woman sat on my left. My head was turned away from her. Cheek resting against the cool grass.

"It's hard to say. This place borders a place that has been given many names. Your world calls it heaven. Mine called it the Lifestream."

Lifestream? I had heard of that place before. Where had I heard it? My memory came back clearly.

"_Heaven… is that what you call it?"_

"_Yes. Is it too arcane for you?"_

"_No… I just never assumed that the ancient term would be used again."_

"_Ancient term? I expected an even older term than heaven. Utopia? Paradise? World of the gods? Afterlife?"_

"_Those are all generic titles. Science gave us insight to a reachable energy coursing through Gaia. They called it the Lifestream."_

"Do you know a man by the name of Vincent?"

"Vaguely," she answered. "I never had a chance to really speak to him. He mostly kept to himself…"

"I see…" I sighed.

"But I was able to witness his peacemaking with Chaos, the creature dwelling within him."

"He has done many good things for me," I smiled.

The woman chuckled. "That's good."

Silence engulfed the field once more. I moved to sit up. The woman didn't stop me this time.

Clear, green eyes gazed over the hidden horizon. Long, braided hair fell over her back, covering her cheeks in brown drapes. When I sat up next to her, she turned with a smile. A pink ribbon bounced at the base of her braid from the movement. It matched her long dress and complimented the darker shade of her short-sleeved bolero jacket. Brown boots peeked out from the hem of the dress as she sat, clutching her knees.

"So… if this place borders heaven…"

"Your fate is being delegated," she answered reassuringly.

I raised an eyebrow. Not dead yet. Did that mean I won against Mateus? And… I might have succeeded?

No. I couldn't get my hopes up. I would have to accept my fate. Fear crawled in my stomach like a worm at the word 'delegated'. "Who is the one deciding what happens to me?"

"The Council of Gaian Elders who translate the Gaian light."

I numbed. Elders? Council? This meant speculation. My record wasn't clear. I'd done terrible things. From petty theft to attempted murder. There was no way I could survive judgment.

Having stolen from a noble in Treno to pay for a synthesis and nearly assassinating Kraizule… my crimes could not be overlooked. Not even by justification.

"Do you know any of the elders?"

"No. But their messages are delivered by direct action. They are quite busy."

"What a strange system," I observed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I've been asking all these questions without even introducing myself."

"Hehe, don't worry. I'm just grateful that you're so relaxed."

"My name's Terra Evans."

"Aerith Gainsborough."

"Is there a reason why I wouldn't be?"

"Oh, well… big brother said you might be a bit… startled."

"Big Brother?"

"Oh, y'know… Sephiroth. He felt bad that he didn't explain this part to you. After disarming the Time Compression, you would wake up here."

Sephiroth…? But he's not… "Isn't Sephiroth alive.?"

"Not in your time. Sephiroth and I existed in the same plane of time many years ago. Currently, the Lifestream has settled over your time. In this era, both of us rest in the Lifestream."

"Is he here? Can I see him?" I stood up.

She followed and lightly tugged my arm. When I turned, she shook her head. "Sorry. Outside of this plane, you and Sephiroth made contact. Because you're both from different eras, you two meeting once again at the fragile settling of balance could cause a dimensional collapse."

So many scientific terms. I was surprised that I understood what she was saying. I enjoyed her patience. It was thoughtful of Sephiroth to send someone of such kind, passive understanding.

While in the middle of thought, she suddenly looked up. "It's time," she beamed, taking my hand.

"For what?" My voice shook with uncertainty.

"They've decided."

I pulled my hands away. Aerith frowned. "I don't want to know…"

She sighed, tilting her head with a smile. "Scary, huh?"

I nodded, looking down in shame.

"Don't be afraid." She smiled and pulled a red ribbon from her pocket. With care, she tied it around my wrist. "A token of my friendship."

"But you hardly know me."

"I know enough, so don't worry."

Nodding, I looked down to the ribbon. So this was a very old tradition. I turned to face the sky once again.

The world dispersed into darkness. Cold air pressed in on me until my breathing rasped. Falling to my knees, I coughed until there was no more air left in my lungs. The darkness ate me in my last moments of life.

**FFV, Home, Sweet Home**

**Written by: Nobuo Uematsu**

**Sung by: Ulla Pirttijärvi, Tuuni Länsman, and Ursula Länsman**

_~So far away from my home, sweet home_

_Day by day, from land to land I roam_

_Though told by the wind which way to go,_

_Oh, how I long for my home, sweet home. _

_Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat tuski_

_**You can come home in times of harshness.  
**__  
Boaðe ruoktot alot go dan dovtat vaivui_

_**You may come home in times of sorrow, too.  
**__  
Du ruoktu vuordà du alot_

_**Your home will be waiting for you forever.**_

_Du ruoktu vuordà du alot_

_**It will be waiting for you forever.**_

_Fragrant blossoms blooming far away-_

_Do my folks see them as I did long ago?_

_Are they still joyful? Are they young at heart?_

_Will I see them again as I did that day?_

_How far I've come from my childhood home!_

_There will come a time when my troubles are gone,_

_And when I shall not be all alone-_

_**Till then, I dream of my home, sweet home.**_

_Meahcci, càcit  
_

_Forest, stream_

_Albmi, eana  
_

_Sky and earth_

_Dat buot vurdet du  
_

_**Everyone is waiting**_

_Dat buot vurdet du_

_**Waiting for your return~**_

I'll wait for you forever…

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please continue to "Destined to Die 3: Tears of Rejuvenation"**_

_**I await your reviews for this book if you so desire. Thank you.  
**_

_**-Mayris  
**_


End file.
